Fifty Meets the Mockingjay
by batbaby
Summary: An older Katniss meets up with none other than Christian Grey. How can he control a woman who never thinks about what she's about to do? Romance, possible violence, and smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I own nothing, all credit goes to Suzanne Collins and E L James. I just had a thought about these two characters meeting and we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

Looking around the room, I feel quite underdressed. Even though it was Effie who helped me pick out the top and skirt, it seems too simple in a place like this. Of course I didn't tell her why I needed new clothes or that I was meeting up with one of the richest men in the Capitol. I also didn't bother telling her why I was even back in the Capitol. I was told that if I played my cards right, I could make a lot of money for basically doing whatever the men told me to do. I am in fact doing my first interview to be none other than a highly paid whore.

Johanna said she did it for a short time and I know Finnick did it, but he enjoyed it. Johanna wasn't as enthusiastic about it, though she did tell me that a few of the men were worth the money she made. I had told myself I would never go so low, but that was before Peeta died and I was finally left with no one to love. Johanna couldn't tell me much about the man I was meeting because of the contract he made every girl sign, but she did let it 'slip' that he is a "stud who enjoys sex…..a lot of sex and some of it very kinky." I don't know what she meant because I'm pretty sure that what Peeta and I did would never be considered kinky in any way. She also mentioned that some of the kinky stuff made the sex more intense and I got curious and desperate enough to apply.

I go back to looking at the apartment. The walls are painted a pale shade of beige, it seems almost ivory but it's not. The couches are though and they are made of the softest leather though they seem brand-spanking new and firm. I want to cuddle into them, but I won't since there's a man, security I think, watching me from the corner. The three tables in the room are marble-topped with dark wooden legs and probably cost a small fortune. There's also a big black piano in the corner. Most of the places I've seen in the Capitol are very colorful and pretty tacky really, but this place screams elegance and taste. I wonder if the man I'm meeting is like his apartment or fake like all the rest of the Capitol people.

I'm just about to start getting antsy and change my mind when I hear the door open and close. The security man gets up and nods his hello to a tall copper-haired man. All I hear is, "Taylor," and he nods his greeting.

I stand up, straightening my skirt and when I look up at him, I can't help but gasp. He is a stud like Johanna said. There is nothing sweet about him like Peeta, though this man is older and obviously keeps in shape. His face is tan, but not overly so, just like he enjoys being outside, face chiseled with full lips, but it's his eyes that hold my attention. They are grey, just like mine. I haven't met anyone outside of the Seam who had grey eyes before. I know that people can get them with contacts but why would you ever want such a dull color? Though on this man, they are anything but dull and as I'm looking at them, I notice they go from a soft grey to a stormier one. I'm sure my mouth is open and shut it immediately.

"Ms. Everdeen?" He holds out his hand and I take it, feeling calluses and softness at the same time. He works or has worked, but takes care of his hands too. I wonder what he does or did and how he came to be here.

I nod and answer, "You can call me Katniss, Mr. Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

He motions for me to resume sitting and then sits across from me on one of the big leather chairs. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do as this is my first interview with anyone. I've never had a proper job; I hunted and cooked for Peeta and when he died, I just hunted less. Mr. Grey looks me over and then finally speaks in a cool voice,

"So, Katniss, I was surprised to see your name on the List. But being that I was one of the first to see it, I knew I had to request an interview quickly too." He tells me as he crosses an ankle over his other knee. He's wearing what seem like everyday pants in a dark blue, nothing special about them except that they are probably expensive. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you put your name on the list after such a long time of being away from the Capitol?"

I look at him, surely he knows the answer, but maybe he still needs to hear it. In a low voice I answer, "My husband, Peeta, was killed last year in an explosion."

He nods his bronze head sadly, as if he knows about such loss. "I had heard about that. I am truly sorry. Mr. Mellark seemed like a very good young man."

"You only know what you saw on television, Mr. Grey. He was the best of men." I say my voice getter stronger and louder.

His eyebrows go up a notch in mild surprise, but he doesn't say anything. He nods his head again and says, "I see. Well, I'm not trying to replace, just know that much. I don't think anyone can ever truly replace a first love."

I notice that his voice seems sad when he says this. He has known love, first love at that. I keep thinking that people from the Capitol know nothing but how to have everything handed to them, but I could be easily wrong. Things have changed since some since the last set of Games and the Revolution and all, but there are still the rich people and everyone else.

"Thank you for that. I'm obviously new to this, so why don't you just ask me what you'd like to ask, if that's okay?" I tell him and his eyebrow goes up again.

"No one told you how to do an interview? I'm surprised, very surprised that no one prepped you at all." He rubs his jaw with long fingers and then runs that hand in his thick hair.

I look down at the plush cream-colored carpet before I look back up at Mr. Grey. I'm not sure why I feel I have to tell him the truth, but I do. "Only one person knows that I'm even here. Specifically here. And only two more know that I'm in the Capitol at all."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that it was a secret. You do realize that at least twenty other people know that you're here, specifically. They were quite disappointed that I got to you first." He replies, the corner of his mouth lifting, he looks like he would have a great smile.

I can feel the blush rise up on my cheeks, knowing that what he says is true and although it could be flattering, it's distressing as well that so many would want to buy my time. Again, I end up looking at the carpet, I can't look him in the eyes, and I'll want to tell him more than I should.

"Miss Everdeen, the one person who knows you're here, what did they tell you?" He asks me, dropping his ankle and leaning forward. I can't help but look at him again, there's something about him and I have no idea what it is since I was only ever with Peeta.

I start fidgeting with my fingers, wishing I had rope to tie knots with, that always helped me calm down before. "She told me that she couldn't tell me much. The only two things she mentioned were that you are….and I'm quoting her….that you're a stud and you like sex, a lot of it and kinky stuff too…and that some of the kinky stuff made the sex better."

Now I know I'm red and I feel it from head to toe. Johanna could get into trouble for just telling me that, but the full-on smile that Mr. Grey has now is letting me know I don't have to worry for her. He lets out a small chuckle and it sounds almost silky. How can a chuckle sound silky?

"Well, I'm more than sure I know who you talked to. And don't worry about Miss Mason, she didn't tell you anything that I wouldn't have approved of. Yes, I like sex and yes I like kinky sex. Do you even know what kinky sex is like?" He asks me as if this is an everyday conversation. Which maybe it is with the people from this List.

I can't not look at his face and he is smiling still and his eyes are beautiful. I never thought that grey eyes were, blue were what got my attention, but Mr. Grey is proving that to be another story. "I doubt it. Peeta and I were each other's firsts and Johanna kept saying that I needed to spice things up but what we did worked fine for us."

"No doubt that it did. I can show you things that you didn't even know existed to make sex more pleasurable. And I can make you come twenty times in one hour if I so chose."

I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth that time and quickly shut my mouth. He's still smiling and I wonder what the hell I got myself into now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm. Well, I…ummm" I can't even begin to think about what I should say to that statement. He just keeps a very sexy smile on his face and I know that I must seem like such a fool.

"Miss Everdeen, don't worry, I teach all my women new things. But we will only go as far as you are willing. I won't push anyone into doing something they aren't comfortable with. It helps no one. But I will also warn you that I am what others have referred me to as a control freak. Even my wife said so." He looks sad again and he looks down at his hands.

This catches me off guard as much as everything else he just said. I knew that some of the men who would have requested me might be married, but it's a disturbing thought. I have no problem finding my voice for this question though. "You're married?"

Mr. Grey looks up at me, those eyes a storm waiting to come. "Not anymore. My wife died during childbirth, along with our son. I do not wish to discuss that any further."

"Of course not, I'm sorry. I guess we have something in common then though." Even as it came out of my mouth, it feels stupid to say. He doesn't seem offended though which is a relief.

He just nods his head as if to shake the memories away. I do that a lot too. "So, have you any questions for me before I show you the rumpus room?"

"Rumpus room?" What the hell, he has a room for this?

He smiles again; he must be enjoying how naïve I am. "Yes, it's been called a playroom as well. All the…toys and such are in the room. We'll hopefully spend most of our time in there."

I shake my head, trying to get a grasp on what toys he would be referring to. I really have no clue as to what I've gotten myself into and am starting to think that maybe I'm in over my head. Actually I know I am, but how do I tell him that? It's as if he can read my mind when he says,

"You have what I'm assuming is very limited experience and being that you're from 12, you probably don't even know what I'm talking about, do you? Did Miss Mason really not divulge any information pertaining to the rumpus room?"

My voice is a little shaky when I answer, "No, she just told me that there were things that made the sex more intense, but not what they were."

He gets up and walks over to where I'm sitting and puts his hand out. "Come, I'll show you and you can decide if this is really what you want to do. Granted, if you say no, you still have to sign a contract that you will not discuss this with anyone."

I nod my head and take his hand. It's warm and strong and reminds me of Peeta a little bit with its texture. If he lets me, I'll have to ask him how he got his calluses. He gently helps me up and then lets go of my hand and I follow him down a hallway and up a set of stairs. There are a few more paintings, mostly of landscapes from different districts. When I see one of a sunset, I have to hold back a cry. It looks exactly like one that Peeta painted after we toured District 4, with waves trying to run away from the sun. Since Mr. Grey is in front of me, he doesn't notice or maybe ignores it.

After a turn at the end of the hallway, he pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He holds it open so I can walk in first. Even with the lights on, it is very dim, but you can see everything that's supposed to be seen. He closes the door behind us but doesn't lock it, which is good, because the first thing I see is a wall that has at least a four foot section covered with whips, belts, and what look like canes, all different sizes, shapes, and colors. In the middle, there is a huge four poster bed that is covered in rose-colored sheets that look silky. I can see a set of leather handcuffs hanging from each post and feel the heat rise in my cheeks as well as my stomach. I can't imagine not being able to move but at the same time, want to imagine it. On another wall, there is a small radio with no visible speakers, sitting on a five drawer chest. Each drawer is a different height as well and I really can't imagine what's in there.

"Let me show you some of the toys that I use, if you let me that is." He motions for me to go to the chest and opens the top drawer and pulls out a small velvet bag. Taking my hand, he drops the contents into my hand. They are heavy metallic balls with a black string attached to one end. I look up at him; pretty sure the question is written all over my face.

"These would be put inside of you, for your pleasure, I guarantee it." He says slowly and makes it sound so enticing that I want to drop my panties right now, but I won't any time soon, I think. "I think you would like these, really."

How on Earth would he know what I like, if I like anything for that matter? Of course, I haven't gone anywhere yet and I saw the belts and whips. Peeta and I never used props of any sort, so all this is overwhelming to say the least. God, what would Peeta say if he saw me here?

"Are you okay? Do you want to continue or would you like to leave?" He asks me, lowering his head to look me in the eyes. "I have had women walk out before, it won't hurt my feelings."

I close my eyes and slowly open them up again, making sure I look directly into his. "I don't know what any of this is for really, but I'm willing to find out."

One of Mr. Grey's eyebrows goes up and he smiles. "Well, then let's go over the contract, Mockingjay."


	4. Chapter 4

So, he, like the rest of Panem watched me as the Mockingjay. Of course he did, that's why he wants me to be here. I guess I just have to figure out how much I want to be here. I know nothing about this man except he likes intense sex and judging by that room, he knows how to use a lot of tools of pleasure and pain. Am I ready for this? I have no idea, but I think I can at least try for a couple of days, or maybe just one.

I'm following Mr. Grey to another part of the apartment, though it seems like a house, just higher up. Every wall is painted that pale shade of beige, but the way the lighting is through the hallways, it seems warmer than the living room. There are paintings everywhere but they look beautiful and are very tasteful. You wouldn't think that someone who has such nice things surrounding him would be into such a dramatic form of enjoyment.

He doesn't say anything to me for the minute it takes to go to his office, so I get to watch him quietly. He has a smooth stride and by the way the dark khakis fit him, a nice butt too. I never cared about any of that before Peeta and I were together and then I really appreciated how good-looking a man he was. I'm not looking to fall in love, just mindless sex really. At least I hope its mindless, but by the look of things, I'm going to have to think a lot.

Mr. Grey shows me into his office and I take a seat in a plush dark brown leather chair. He likes leather apparently. It is nice though. Even after the winnings and nicer home in Victory Village, we never had furniture like this. I could get used to it, if I'm allowed. He sits at the desk in front of me and pulls a file from a drawer, pulling a rather large stack of papers from it.

"I had this drawn up when I heard that you agreed to this interview." He says, handing me the papers and then crossing his hands over the open file folder. "I only know what was on video of what you could handle, but in those scenerios, you weren't given a choice in what and how much pain you could handle."

I look over the first sheet, just dates and our names. His name is Christian, wasn't that some kind of religion? I remember reading about it back in school and it always seemed to have people arguing over whose religion was better. I'm guessing it may still be that way for those that are practicing whatever they practice. Apparently he did some fact finding about me, not that it would take much, every Victor's past and present is easy to come by.

The contract goes over just about everything from how much I eat to how I groom myself to working out with a trainer to what I would allow him to do to me. What the hell is fisting and why does that not sound like any kind of fun? Same goes for anything having to do with my butt, nothing should go up there. I felt it was an invasion of privacy when I had to be _thoroughly_ checked out for the Games and I didn't have an option then. What the hell, how do women or anyone for that matter like this stuff? I could handle being tied up or blindfolded, that doesn't sound so bad, and in truth, Peeta and I blindfolded each other once and it was great! Most of the painful stuff doesn't sound as bad as what I've already been through, except maybe caning. The idea of getting hit by a big wooden object doesn't float my boat per se.

I have no doubt that when I'm done reading this contract, my eyes are huge. I look up at Mr. Grey and he is waiting patiently for me to finish. I swallow hard and simply ask, "Why are you so strict about the eating thing? You must know that I try to never waste food being where I'm from and how I grew up?"

"It's in every woman's contract. I just need to be reassured that you will stay healthy. You have to have a lot of…..stamina, if you will, for what we'll do." He says, the corner of his mouth going up. I bet he has a wonderful smile when it's a true one. He is a looker, that's for sure.

"Oh, okay. That's why there's need for a trainer too, build stamina?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He nods his head and I jump right into the next one. "I have to see a doctor and get put on birth control?"

"Yes, the birth control is more so I don't have to wear a condom and for your safety as well. Wouldn't want to have an unwanted pregnancy, now would we? I have a doctor who I solely deal with here, unless you are already on some form of birth control?" I think he already knows this answer, but I indulge him.

"Not since Peeta died, Mr. Grey. I've had no need." I look back down at the stack of papers in my lap. I look back up at him and then down again and finally back up, completely embarrassed, "Is fisting what I think it is?"

He lets out a small chuckle and a true smile plays on his full lips. Yeah, he has a very nice smile. "It probably is exactly what you think it is, Miss Everdeen."

The heat on my face feels like it's going to burn me. Even after being with Peeta for almost five years, I am still so innocent. He always loved that about me, but will this man find it charming as well? "Ooookay, umm, grooming? Do I have to be completely hairless down there, because they made us do that for the Games and honestly, I hated it, especially when it grew back in."

He shakes his head, the smile fading, but still there, "Not necessarily, as long as it's trimmed and clean. It will depend more on what you let me do to you, because the hair can of course get caught and then it can get messy."

The thought of hair getting caught on anything down there makes me wince. "Alright, I think I asked all my questions. Except…"

I pause long enough that he lets out a sigh and says, "Yes, Miss Everdeen, except?"

"If I decide after a day that I don't like it, can I leave?" I say it in a rush, not really meaning to, but I'm nervous. He has been nothing but nice to me since I got here, but he's intimidating anyway.

"Of course. Even if we are in the middle of something, you just say the safe words, which can be of your choosing and you are free to leave. I do expect you to stay with me during the times inbetween though. There's a room for you and everything." He says very matter-of-factly.

"A room? I'd live here?" I don't remember reading that anywhere, but it makes sense if I decide to sign this contract.

"Yes. You are here mainly for my pleasure and as my work now doesn't require me to leave my home often, you would be here 24/7, unless there is an emergency of some sort pertaining to family or even friends. I'm not that heartless….anymore." On the last sentence, I think he gave away too much information, because he quickly follows it with, "The pleasure you would receive is just an added perk."

"Well, no one really counts on me for anything, so I don't think that would be an issue. Just one more question now that I think about it, Mr. Grey." My pause is less so this time and I make sure he hears me. "Do I get a free trial run with you before I sign anything?"

**A/N - Religion is never really mentioned in The Hunger Games, which is why I have Katniss not knowing much besides what she would have read. I have no intention of anyone getting insulted by it, it's just ignorance of her part.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - My version of Katniss and Christian have them both having lost the love of their lives and will hopefully find something in each other. Here comes some smut ;)**

Now it's apparently his turn to be shocked, as his mouth opens a bit in surprise. I was constantly surprising Peeta with how often I wanted to make love, so I don't think that my request is out of character for me. That's what I'm here for anyway, isn't it? Sex, to have sex with someone I know virtually nothing about.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, I have to say your question surprises me. I suppose, if that will make you sign the contract, I will just have to oblige." He stands up and comes around to my chair, taking the folder from me and placing it on the desk. Then he leans down, putting his hands on the chair arms and his face is right in front of mine. In the silkiest voice I've ever heard, he asks me, "Now what would you like to start with?"

I swallow and never breaking contact with his searing gaze, I answer, "I think I want to be spanked and tied up."

"Spanked, really Miss Everdeen? What makes you want that?" He asks me, his breath hot over my cheeks and I feel very hot all over.

"As I'm sure you are aware, I was more rebellious than I intended to be a few years ago." I say slowly, making sure not to break the eye contact.

"You're a lucky woman then Miss Everdeen, though as I understood it, that's why you were sent into the second arena. You still feel the need to be punished?"

I suck in a breath and am not sure how to answer him this time. "But I survived, more than survived and the whole rebellion was put on my shoulders."

"Are you not planning on surviving this….deviation from your life?" He asks me, sitting on the edge of the desk. Whoa, how did the topic change from hot sex and spanking to the rebellion?

"Of course I'll survive it, I always survive." I keep looking him straight in the eye, not wanting to break contact in the least. His eyes are mesmerizing. "Am I supposed to be looking you in the eyes, by the way?"

"Usually not, but I don't seem to be minding it at the moment?" He answers honestly. I wonder why that is? "Well, survivor, let's get started on your trial run, shall we?"

He gets up and holds out his hand again. I slide mine into his and I feel small suddenly. With Peeta, I felt protected and safe and loved. With Mr. Grey, I feel the protection even though he is going to be hurting me soon enough and somehow I feel safe too. Loved, not even close, but the heat in my belly tells me that this anticipation will soon be met with something very different than what I'm used to.

Once I stand up, he pulls me into his arms quickly and kisses me with the most intensity I have felt since before Peeta died. I gasp at the suddenness of it and he instantly slides his tongue in. I would normally think this is an invasion but I can't help but kiss him back and let my tongue play with his. The heat in my belly drops lower and I know I'm ready for this. I make to wrap my hands into his hair, but he pulls both of my arms behind my back and holds them there with one of his. The other is in my hair, holding my head to his, not that I want to move at all. Without really breaking the kiss, he mumbles against my lips,

"No touching unless I tell you it's okay. Do you understand?" I moan into his mouth, this is the most intense kissing I've done in well over a year. Just as quickly as he started to kiss me, he lets me go and he holds my arms to steady me. "Well now, Mockingjay, at least I know you can kiss well."

He lets my arms go and heads towards the door, stopping to make sure I'm behind him. I remind myself to wake up and shake my head, going to follow him. He leads me back to the rumpus room and unlocks the door quickly but quietly. Apparently he's just as eager for the trial run as I am, judging by the bulge in his pants I notice when he turns to let me in.

"Take off your shoes, skirt and top right here, I want to see what kind of shape you're in." He orders, pointing to the floor right next to the giant bed. He sounds so formal and cold now. I guess this trial run is going to go more by his contract than I thought it would be.

I do as he says, laying my shoes and stuffing the small socks into them carefully on the floor and then taking off my skirt and top. He didn't ask for a show of any kind, just get them off, so I do just that and fold them on top of my shoes.

"Now, stand over here, Miss Everdeen." He says, pointing to a spot about two feet away from the bed.

"You can call me Katniss, you know." I'm slightly irritated now and I know that he can hear it in my voice. The heat I felt minutes ago is now dead and gone. I didn't realize he was going to be so bossy. I can follow orders; I'm just not used to it.

"I will call you whatever I like Miss Everdeen. Now no speaking unless I ask you a direct question and I expect you to say your answers with manners. Do you understand Miss Everdeen?" He informs me, coming around to my side and I feel his hand on my back. I don't answer right away and he takes a swat to my behind.

"Oww! What the hell?" I yell out before I can shut my mouth. I look at him and he shakes his head.

"You said spanking would be okay, Miss Everdeen. Now, I asked you a question. I don't like to repeat myself, but as you are new to this, I will make an exception. Do you understand that you are not to speak unless I ask you a question?"

"Yes." I say in a low voice. I don't know that I'll be able to handle this part of it.

"Yes what, Miss Everdeen?" He asks again, his hand in my hair now.

I have to think about it for a split second and feel him tug my hair. "Yes sir?"

"Good girl. That's how you will answer me when I ask you anything, understand?"

"Yes sir." Now both of his hands are in my hair, which I purposefully kept down. I've been told it makes me seem more attractive that way before. I realize that he is braiding it quickly though and am surprised.

"You have beautiful hair, but I wouldn't want it getting caught in anything. You have very thick hair, was it always like this?" This question surprises me too.

"No sir, not when I was starving after my father died." I answer softly; it's not a time I like to think about, although that's when Peeta saved me the first time. I have to try not to think about him while I'm doing this, I'll feel guilty even though he's dead.

Mr. Grey steps in front of me and looks at me. I feel more exposed even in my underwear than when I was completely naked in front of my old prep team. He nods as his gaze wanders over my breasts, which I know are fuller now that I've been eating every meal every day for the last four years. I take some kind of pride in that. He puts his hands under my breast, cupping it, almost as if he's weighing it and I take a sharp breath in. I can feel my nipple hardening underneath the silky fabric of my bra and I see his lip go up in the corner. There's a light in his eyes, maybe lust?

Then, just as he did in his office, he yanks me close and gives me a hard kiss. I could melt into this man, his kisses are so intense. I do my best to keep my hands at my sides, balling them into fists to keep from climbing up his arms. He pulls back and looks down at them. "Good girl, though I don't like the fists. I think we can do something about that though."

He walks over to the drawers and opens one. When he turns around, I see that he has some kind of rope in his hands. "Turn around please."

I do exactly as he says, knowing that this will indeed keep my hands where they need to be. He ties them together quickly. I don't know what kind of knot it is and even if I did, this is not being used for the same reasons I know knots for. I feel his breath on my shoulder before I feel a feathery light kiss on it. So gentle in fact that my legs suddenly feel like jelly. He kisses his way across my back to the other shoulder, lifting my braid up so that it's not in the way. Then he turns me around and kisses me again with a fierceness that I can't place but like anyway. He starts to walk, making me go backwards until the back of my thighs hit the bed.

With no effort on his end, he bends down and lifts me onto the bed so that my legs are open and he is standing in-between them. He pushes against me and I can feel his very hard, very ready manhood on my inner thigh. My hands behind my back aren't even bothering me, which makes me realize that I am so ready for this, I know I am. He looks down at me and his eyes are a gorgeous shade of dark grey and I lift my mouth up to his again. He pulls back, teasing me before his tongue is back in my mouth and pushing its way further into it.

Before I realize it, he has unhooked my bra and is playing with my nipples, pulling them and making them harder than I ever think they've been. In almost a growl, he says to me, "Miss Everdeen, you are indeed a beautiful creature."

He lips are back onto mine and he is climbing into the bed, carrying me with him. I realize that he still has his pants on when I feel the fabric rub against me and I feel cheated. I want to see this man in his entirety. I hear the zipper coming undone at that moment and bring my legs up to push his pants down with my feet. He pulls back with a low chuckle and replies, "Anxious, Miss Everdeen? I think you'll have to pay for that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Warning, smut, smut, smut ahead! In true Christian Grey style too!**

He gives me a wicked grin as he pulls away from me. Mr. Grey gets off the bed and I instantly feel cold but can't help watch him saunter away from me. His pants are open, hanging onto his hips just barely. I can see the dark trail of hair that leads to his bulging groin and unknowingly lick my lips.

He goes to the small radio and presses a few buttons. Instantly the whole room is filled with a slow but steady thrum of guitars and piano. I wiggle enough to sit myself up and he gives me a funny look when he hears the rustle of the sheets.

"Get off the bed and then lay yourself across my legs." He orders as he comes back and sits on the bed. I do as he says and bend over in just my panties, my breasts smashing against his leg. I can feel his erection against the side of my stomach. "I'll just be relieving you of these."

With a pair of scissors that seem to come from nowhere, he cuts the rope around my hands and then off goes my panties. He rubs my behind, squeezing each cheek delicately. His other hand is across my back, probably to keep me still. As I'm enjoying the warmth of his big hand, it lifts and then, SMACK!

I cry out from the suddenness and it hurts but I've had worse and none of those pains were followed by caresses afterward. And just as new warmth is spreading, SMACK! Again, followed by more caressing. This happens three more times and my behind is throbbing and hot. Surprising me, that's not the only part of me that is throbbing.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, your bottom is a lovely shade of pink now." He informs me as he stands me upright and I feel a kiss placed in each burning cheek.

Almost instantly, my hands go to my behind and he grabs them away just as quickly. "None of that now. When we're done, I'll put a special cream on it. But for now…"

And he stands up, grabs my face between his hands and kisses me hard. Oh my, this man can kiss! He turns us so that I'm on the edge of the bed again and lays me down on it. I hear his pants fall to the floor. About time! He starts to kiss down the front of my body, stopping momentarily to nip each of my already hardened nipples. He doesn't tell me to be quiet when I moan this time or when he slides a long finger into me.

"I like that, Miss Everdeen; you're very ready, aren't you?" He asks me in a low, husky tone. All I can do is groan when he slides another finger in. When I don't answer, he starts to pull his fingers out and asks again, "What was that? You are ready, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, sir! Please!" I beg. I don't want him to stop. He kisses down my center, pauses.

"That's better." And then I feel his mouth at my entrance. I want so badly to tangle my fingers in his hair but instead I grab the sheet underneath me.

When I feel his tongue making circles on me, I arch my back and know that it won't take much more to finish me. And then he's sucking on me! Sucking! Oh my, oh my! And I'm gone into the air, bright spots of white in my line of vision. I barely register the noise of ripping foil and his weight on me until he thrusts into me. The fullness is almost unbearable but so welcoming at the same time.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you." He orders and I do, looking straight into his. I've never really had my eyes open before; it's very sensual and more arousing than I would have thought. The sensation seems different too. I feel the tightening in my belly, around him. His so big and hard and I am loving every inch of him. I start seeing flashing white lights again and know that I'm going to go over the edge. I hear him close to my ear, "That's it, Katniss, let go, feel it and let go!"

He thrusts even faster into me and harder and this time I feel like I'm falling into a bliss so perfect that I turn to liquid. I hear him groan in my ear and he pounds into me once more, holding still, tight against me. I had unknowingly wrapped my legs around him and let them fall to the side as he pulls out of me. I just lay there, open, panting, and exhausted. If every time is like that, I will definitely need that trainer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - As anyone knows who has read the 50 Shades Trilogy, Christian is a sex machine and that isn't going to change here! Smut, smut, smut!**

I feel him next to me and his breathing is just as fast, but slowing down quickly. I close my legs and roll to my side.

"May I say something?" I ask shyly, not wanting to ruin this moment. He turns his head towards me and looks at me with those stormy grey eyes.

"Yes, Miss Everdeen?" His voice is still husky and I want to kiss him again and feel him inside of me again already.

"That was well worth the spanking." I say quietly, slightly embarrassed that I liked it so much. I'm delighted when he smiles at this revelation.

"Good, then I hope that means you'll stay?" He asks me, his hand rising to push a lock of my hair from my face. His touch makes me shiver and not from cold or fear, but a wanting I haven't had in a year.

I nod my head, "Yes, sir."

He suddenly gets up and goes to the door, grabbing a silk robe from the back of it. I hadn't noticed it before. He comes back and hands it to me. "Are you tired? I will show you to your room and you can take a nap before the next round."

My eyebrows go up and he smiles again. "Oh, yes, Miss Everdeen, there will be more and it will be tonight. I don't think I've had enough of you just yet."

I get up and slide my arms through the silky robe that he has open for me. When I turn to face him again, tying a knot at the front, I tell him, "I don't think I've had enough either."

His hands come to the sides of my face and hold me still while he leans in for another kiss. This one is slow, almost sweet, but oh so sexy. I lean into him, my belly hitting up on his growing erection. I didn't think a man could get so hard so quickly after already having sex. At least not an older man; he has to be at least ten years older than me.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen, I think I need to get inside of you now." He moans against my lips, undoing the robe and pushing me back onto the bed. I can tell I'm already going to be sore, he's a little bit bigger than Peeta was, and he was of course rougher then Peeta. Yet, I can feel myself getting wet with desire again and I think that I don't care how sore I am tomorrow.

I hear the foil of a condom rip again, where's he getting these things from? Then he flips me over, so that I'm bent over the bed and says, "I'm going to take you from behind. It might hurt from the spanking, but like I said, I'll fix that later."

I brace myself, locking my knees so that I don't collapse on him and put my arms out in front of me, gripping the sheets again. I feel his hand go between my legs and he makes a smacking noise with his lips. "Ready for me again, Miss Everdeen?"

"Yes, sir." I reply without hesitation and he then slams into me. My behind throbs at the impact against the skin but that dulls in comparison to the feeling of fullness I have again.

My moans start up right away this time and he groans, wrapping his hand in my braid and holding it tightly. I feel him yank it and I cry out in building ecstasy. One hand is on my waist, helping me, guiding me and I push against him as he thrusts into me, pulling my arms down so that they are next to my chest. The hand that was in my hair lets go and moves around to my front and he plays with me while pumping into me.

"Oh, please, sir, harder, please!" I can't even help the words the words that come out of my mouth. He delivers though and has to have both hands on my waist, pulling me towards him as he plunges into me over and over again. I start to see the white blobs again and cry out as I feel my walls tightening around him. I hear him let himself go as well and he shoves into me one more time and stills.

My legs give out and the top half of my body collapses onto the bed, while he does the same into my back. His weight doesn't bother me though; it makes me feel….wanted, sexy, and somehow needed. He pulls out and drags me to the floor with him so that I am basically sitting in his lap.

Panting, he whispers, "That was better than I've had in a long time, Miss Everdeen. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not really sure how to respond to that and I'm extremely tired, so I just nod my head and reply sleepily, "You're welcome, sir."

I feel rather than hear him chuckling and I turn myself around in his lap. He seems shocked that I've done so, but I just look at him and bravely wrap my arms around his neck and lift myself slightly to kiss him. At first he has his hands at my waist as if to push me off, then they wrap around my middle to pull me in closer.

I moan into his mouth and he slides his tongue over my bottom lip and then against my own tongue. Peeta was the only man I had ever kissed like this, wanted to kiss like this. Until now. Just this lip play I have with Mr. Grey is making me feel things I haven't felt in awhile. Is it lack of experience? No, I don't think so. Plenty of men let their affections be known after the Games and I had kissed Gale, but this is different. I'm not a girl anymore, I'm not being forced into pretending to be in love, and this isn't someone who has been in love with me for years, which I know of anyway.

As if he knows that there's something more than just sex happening here, Mr. Grey pulls back and looking dazed, says, "I think we better get you to bed, Miss Everdeen."

I nod and try to untangle myself from his legs. He puts his hands at my waist to help steady me and I automatically grab his hands to pull him up as well. He seems shocked again although I have no idea why this time. He tightens his grip and gets up slowly so that his hair brushes against my stomach and chest. I breathe in the scent of him and it's clean, fresh, and manly. I want to be in his arms again, but I stop myself this time.

Mr. Grey puts the robe back on me and I go to pick up my pile of clothes. He informs me, "You can leave that here, Mrs. Jones will take care of it in the morning."

I pause, not expecting that, though he is rich and most every rich person I have met has servants. "Umm, okay. May I put my panties back on though? Sir?"

He nods, smiling. "Of course you may. No guarantees on how long they'll be on though." He replies with a wink.

I shiver with the thought of more sex so soon and can't help the small smile that's on my face, though I bend my head so he hopefully won't see it. When I see his fingers come under my chin though, I know he has. "Don't ever feel the need to hide something as beautiful as that, Miss Everdeen."


	9. Chapter 9

We go back into the hallway and he locks the door swiftly. I follow him around a corner and he opens another door for me. Mr. Grey steps aside, letting me in first so that I can look around. He turns on the light, which is soft toned, and I see a queen-sized bed and a huge window that looks out onto the Capitol. It must be on the same side as the living room.

"You have your own bathroom and a nice-sized closet which we will fill tomorrow if you like. Did you bring anything with you to the Capitol?" He asks me, switching on the light in the closet. It's huge and could hold a whole other room in it. I close my mouth and follow him into the bathroom. There is a two person shower, at least, and a deep garden tub. There is a frosted glass window by it and beautiful flowers and plants surrounding it. I'm glad he has a housekeeper; I would never be able to keep those alive by myself.

"I only brought a small bag that is actually at the hotel I was staying in." I smack myself in on the forehead, "Damn! I should have gotten it earlier."

"I can send Taylor to fetch it. Which hotel?" He asks me, as we walk back into the bedroom.

"The one with the large W on the front of it; it has a huge waterfall in front." I answer, having to think about it. I'm really tired but want to brush my teeth and use the bathroom before I sleep. Mr. Grey calls out down the hallway for Taylor and within a minute, the security man has arrived.

"Yes, sir?" He's formal and still dressed in a suit.

"Can you please go to the Waterford Hotel and get Miss Everdeen's things? Make sure you check her out of her room, as she will be staying with us for at least tonight." He tells the other man. Taylor looks older than Mr. Grey, maybe he would be the same age as my father had he lived.

"Of course, sir. Anything else while I'm out?" He looks at Mr. Grey first and then his eyes flash to me and quickly back to his boss. Mr. Grey turns to me.

"Is there anything you need, Miss Everdeen?"

"Everything I'll need is in my bag." I say to both of them. Taylor nods his head and leaves. I turn to go into the bathroom and Mr. Grey starts to follow me. "Ummm, you're not going to be weird and watch me pee, are you?"

A flush comes to his cheeks; I didn't think I'd see that on his face considering what he enjoys doing in his 'rumpus room.' "No, I was going to show you how to use the faucets actually. They are a little different from the ones at the hotel and what's in the training center."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Grey." Now it's my turn to flush. He goes ahead of me and I listen and watch as he demonstrates. "You've been to the training center? Were you a Victor? I don't remember seeing you on any of the videos."

He stands up straight after turning the water back off. "No, Miss Everdeen, but I was on a committee once for the Games. It was before you were ever in it. I only did two Games, not my kind of fun."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. He had nothing to do with my misfortune or fortune depending on how you look at it.

"Taylor will be back shortly. After you've used the restroom, would you like something to eat?" He continues. I nod; his asking has reminded me that I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I was nervous and didn't think that eating would calm me down.

"Good, I'll see what Mrs. Jones left in the refrigerator and meet you down in the kitchen in a few minutes?" He checks and then walks out, closing the door behind him.

I almost collapse with exhaustion, but I have to pee first. My stomach growls annoyingly at me and I giggle. He knew I'd be hungry after all that, I'm sure of it. How he doesn't seem the least tired is beyond me, but then again, he's probably been using a trainer for at least a decade, maybe more, who knows.

I take my time looking around the bathroom and bedroom. He said we were going to fill the closet tomorrow, how disappointed he'll be when he finds out I don't care much for shopping. Although I could use a new pair of hunting boots for when it rains, will that count? Doubtful since I can't hunt in the Capitol.

I feel odd going into the kitchen in just a robe and panties, but I have nothing else to wear and I'm hungry. When I get there, I see a plate of fruit and cheeses sitting on a small table with two empty wine glasses next to it. I sit down at one of the beige padded chairs and look around. Mr. Grey is nowhere to be seen, so I take a grape and pop it into my mouth. The juice squirts against my cheek and it is so sweet that I take another, not wanting to be patient or polite anymore. I'm about to take a fifth grape when I hear,

"The white cheese tastes the best with those grapes." I turn towards his voice, slightly embarrassed that I was caught eating without him. He is standing against the wall, barefooted, wearing a pair of comfortable looking light blue pajama pants and a plain white undershirt. How can he make a white shirt look so good?

I swallow the food in my mouth and look up at him, "I'm sorry, I was just going to take one, but they're really good."

"I don't mind if you're eating. That's actually something I encourage. Would you like some wine?" He asks crossing over to the refrigerator and pulls out a light bottle.

I shrug. "I've never really had much wine before. Maybe three times total."

"Well, this one goes well with everything on the plate, so you can try it. If you don't like it, maybe just some water instead?" He tells me, pouring a small amount into one of the glasses and filling the other half-way. "Swirl it a bit, like this, it lets it breathe."

I do as he says and take a sip when he drinks his. It has a delicious, crisp flavor. I wouldn't mind this at all. I hold out my glass and he smiles while pouring some more into it.

"Now, take a bite of this cheese and then take a sip of the wine. The flavors should meld together nicely." I do this too and am happily surprised that he is right again.

We eat a few more bites, him telling what to pair together and when to sip the wine. I'm enjoying this lesson in fine snacking when I hear the door open and close. Mr. Grey continues to eat and is handing me a strawberry and another type of cheese as Taylor comes around the corner.

"I've put your bag in your room, Miss Everdeen. Is there anything else, Mr. Grey?" He informs me just as he turns to his boss.

"No, Taylor, that'll be all for tonight. I think Mrs. Jones said there was some cheesecake for you in your kitchen." He tells him, smiling. I'm guessing this must be a favorite of Taylor's, as he smiles back, nods, and then goes on his way.

"Has Taylor worked for you for a long time?" I ask, hoping I'm not overstepping any boundaries.

Mr. Grey looks at me and then at the food, thinking. "Yes, almost twelve years now. This means Mrs. Jones has been with me for a little bit longer than that."

I nod, not having expecting him to have given me that information. "Am I allowed to ask you all these questions?"

"I'll let you know if you ask something I don't want to answer, trust me. I'm not as bad as I used to be….before my wife came along that is." He looks down at his glass and takes swig from it. It reminds me of when Haymitch drinks to avoid talking about something painful and I won't dare ask about his wife as I can see it still causes him pain.

"Okay. So, what's your favorite color?" I ask, hopefully to lighten the mood a little.

He gives me a small smile and shakes his head. "Really?"

I nod, smiling back at him.

He laughs and says, "I've always been partial to blues and greys actually. Are you still tired?"

I shake me head, "No, I think I'm getting a second wind, must be the sugar. Why, Mr. Grey, are you ready for another round already?"

I can't believe I just said that to him! He looks agreeably stupefied by me again. He leans his hand across the table and takes my hand in his, turns my palm facing up and with his finger, follows a line on it. I start to tingle right on the spot and feel awakened. "Are you ready, Miss Everdeen?"

I nod my head slowly and get up to follow him wherever he leads me.

**A/N - I'm thinking of doing the next chapter from Christian's POV, haven't decided yet though. Comments and advice are more than welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - So here's Christian's little bit of thought. **

CPOV

This is going much differently than I thought it would. I was shocked when I saw the Mockingjay's name on the registry for the List. I never would have thought she'd be one to be into casual sex, though her husband has been dead for a year now and maybe she is trying to get away from herself. I don't think she comprehends how lucky she is to have gotten me though. Men who are twice my age were livid when I got to her first and all they would have wanted was her body simply to say that they had been with her.

Of course I do want her for her body too, but she will at least learn things with me, maybe embarrassing for her now, and some may be painful, but she'll learn. If I'm lucky, she'll learn to like them even. I thought she might be difficult given that so many blame her for the rebellion, but I don't see it that way. I don't think she ever intended to do anything but save her life and the life of the boy she ended up falling in love with.

I could tell from the video playbacks what was genuine and what wasn't. Her kisses to him in the beginning were reluctant and fumbled if anything, though there was the one in the cave that anyone would have been able to tell that she wanted to be with him. I only ever really had that with my Ana. Until now. I wasn't expecting anything other than physical attraction to this woman, but when I touch her, there's something there that I can't explain. It's as if there's a current between us and for lack of a better word, there's a fire about her and I want to get burned. It's not just lust, is it love; it's much too early to say that. Though, with my Ana, it happened very quickly.

I'm not looking for love, though I hadn't been looking for it then either. Yet, Katniss is different; she's already proven how strong she is time and time again to all of Panem. I wonder how broken she was when her husband died. Did she hide from everyone she knew for weeks on end like I did? Did she stop eating because food lost its flavor like I did? Did she cry and cry until the tears dried up like mine did? She obviously decided to get away from District 12, though was this her initial plan, to become someone's mistress? I wonder if she'll indulge me with an honest answer.

Katniss is surprising me by being so complaint. I would have thought that she would leave after seeing the rumpus room, but then she said she'd go along with being spanked and tied up. I wonder if she'll let me do more. And kissing her! I was not expecting to want more of that, as I had never truly enjoyed kissing a woman before my Ana. Even after Ana, I didn't care to be kisses, but let them do it. There was nothing in it for me with the two women I was with after my Ana died. Before Ana, I didn't even want to be touched unless they were pleasing me in some way. I think, no, I know, that I want to have Katniss touch me.

She still has scars from when she was burned, when they had killed her sister. Somehow though, they suit her, The Girl on Fire. But she isn't a girl, not anymore, she is a full-fledged woman and she is making me want more of her every second that I am with her. Even the at the table while I was showing her which cheese went best with the fruit, I was having fun and enjoying it. It was fruit and cheese for crying out loud!

But her scars, they make her more beautiful and show just how much she has endured at such a young age. They look they made a certain pattern on her skin and I wonder why more wasn't fixed. Maybe it couldn't be fixed or maybe like me, she wanted people to be able to see her scars if they got close enough. What will she think of my scars? Will she ask me the right questions in order to find out? All this is going through my mind while I'm taking her back to my room and I'm walking slowly on purpose to think all of this through. We'll see how she handles herself in the next twenty-four hours; see if she stays with me longer than that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Warning, SMUT ahead!**

I'm surprised when he leads me to a bedroom, not the rumpus room. It must be his, the bed is bigger than the one in my room and one wall is entirely made of glass.

"It doesn't bother you that someone could have a camera on that and watch you?" I ask absent-mindedly pointing to it.

He looks towards the window and shakes his copper head. "We can look out, but no one can see in. It's reflective glass."

I nod, that makes sense. He points to the bathroom, "I thought we would take a bath, relax a little."

"Oh, okay." I'm actually pretty relaxed and now comfortably full too. I step into his bathroom and I swear the tub could fit six people in it! Maybe it does at times, how would I know?

Mr. Grey turns on the water and presses a button that releases flowery fragrance into the air. Thankfully whatever it is, its not roses. I go to one of the steps leading into the tub and lean in to smell it.

"Do you like it? It's lavender." He enlightens me, coming near. "I want you to undress me, Miss Everdeen."

I look up at him from my seat on the steps and putting my hand up as if to stop him, I ask, "Can we please use each other's first names? Sir?"

His smile is warm when he answers, "It would be my pleasure, Katniss."

My name from his mouth, in his ever so sexy voice makes me want to kiss him again, but I have a job to do and I plan on doing it well. I nod and stand up, undoing the knot in the robe at the same time. I let it fall into a puddle on the marble steps and position myself in front of him. I tug at the bottom of his shirt and he lifts his arms as I raise it over his head and toss it to the floor. His eyes never let mine go and I can feel the heat going to my face and my nether regions.

I take my eyes away from him to look at his broad chest with hair lightly covering it. He has small white circles speckled in a few spots which seem odd as he could have them easily hidden by any Capitol doctor. I look back into those darkening grey eyes as my hands go to the top of his pajama pants and slide my fingers in the sides to push them down. He didn't even bother wasting time with underwear and he's very happy already. I have to bend down to get the pants all the way off and his erection is right in front of my face as I do so. I kneel down and gently taking him in my hand, taking a quick lick against him.

I hear his sharp intake of breath and lick him again, this time, the whole length of him. He tastes a little salty and somewhat sterile, which must have been from the condoms. Maybe this is why he wants to take a bath. I wrap both hands around the base of him and put the tip of him in my mouth and suck. I feel his hand wrap around the back of my head and hear his moan. I open my mouth wider and take a little bit more of his considerable length into my mouth. When I start to swirl my tongue around, he moans louder and it prompts me to start sucking again, tasting more of the small amount of salty liquid that pops out. Keeping my lips tight around him, I look up to find that he's watching me. It makes me feel kind of slutty and sexy at the same time. Though they can go hand in hand.

I continue like this for another minute, realizing that my jaw is getting tired quickly. Then I feel Christian's hand pulling my braid back and I look up at him. "As much as I'm enjoying what you're doing, I'd rather not come in your pretty mouth."

I pull away, licking my lips and rubbing my jaw a little. He smiles and quickly leans down to kiss me. It's a deep kiss and I have to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling over. I start to hear water running over and begin to turn my head towards it but his hand grabs my chin and prevents me from doing so. Breaking the kiss and seeming annoyed at having to do so, Christian moves quickly and turns off the water and then turns back to me.

Without any warning, he lifts me up into his arms and takes me to the counter, setting me down in between two sinks. Once there, he kisses me again, running his tongue over my bottom lip and drawing it into his mouth, gently nibbling on it.

"Oh, Katniss, I didn't think it'd be like this." He opens a drawer off to the side of my leg and pulls out another condom. He's got them everywhere! "I hope you didn't like these panties too much."

With that statement, I hear and feel the tearing of my only pair of lacey panties. I bought them special for this, just in case all went well. I'd say things are going more than just well though. He slides a hand between my legs and slides a finger into me while looking straight into my eyes. What is with the staring? I can't close mine, because I know he'll just tell me to open them again, so I just watch him watching me. Yet, when he slides another finger in and spreads them apart, I can't help my eyelids from fluttering and the groan that comes out is entirely my body's fault.

"Are you ready again, Katniss? You feel ready, very ready for me." He teases; pulling his fingers out just enough and pushing them back in so slowly.

"Yes, Christian, please, please." I don't even mean to sound so needy, but that's how he makes me feel and to hell if I'm going to stop him now.

He puts his mouth to my ear and whispers, "Please what, Katniss?"

I look at him and answer by grabbing his head and pulling it to me so I can kiss him. I know he can feel the heat behind it, the wanting. He moans into my mouth again and pulls his fingers out. I put my hand between our bodies and guide him into me. He goes in fast but keeps his pace slow once he's inside of me. I feel full again and I love it. Is it really just this part that I like, the sex? Could be, but I do want to know more about him, like those scars and how he got to be like this. I need to put that aside for now though so I can enjoy every last inch of him that is hot inside of me.

He must be tired of standing, because all of a sudden, he lifts me up and somehow without falling or pulling out of me, sets us down on the floor. I wrap my arms around his back and open my legs more. He picks up his speed then and I see those damn white dots again. Wow, so many times already in so few hours. I must be one hell of a lucky girl. He nuzzles my neck and groans into it as he gets closer to his own release and then tightens up underneath my hands. The sound he makes is almost primal and such a turn on that I scream out his name while my orgasm hits its own peak.

I feel tears in my eyes when I finally open them. His face is hidden in my neck and he's breathing hard while one of his hands is busy rubbing circles into my leg lightly. I move my hand to wipe at the tears and he looks up, only concern on his beautiful face.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asks, raising himself and looking down at my body.

"No, I mean, yes, I'm okay, but no, I'm not hurt. I don't honestly know why I'm crying, Christian." I answer, silently overjoyed that he seems to care enough to ask. His look is only one of question. "I think it's because of all the white dots."

He rolls himself off of me and I feel cold instantly. He sees my slight shiver and pulls me close to his side and I nuzzle against him. I can tell he's smiling, though I don't look up when I feel his hand rubbing my back. "What white dots?"

Pressing my face against his chest, I feel him tense and then relax, I mumble my answer, "Every time I'm about to come, I see white flashing lights."

He chuckles and I feel the nod of his head. "It's your orgasm. Have you never had one before?"

"Well, yeah, but not so many in so little time! I don't think Peeta and I ever made love that much in three hours." Now, I'm even more embarrassed though I don't know why. Peeta and I had a very good love life, but we weren't animals. Of course, right now, I don't mind being an animal.

Christian laughs a little more, but then he sits up, pulling me with him. "Let's take a bath and then go to bed. I think you've been through quite enough for the night, Katniss."


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

What is she doing to me? I want her like I need to have her, be with her. Her mouth on me is intoxicating to say the least. How is it that I had never crossed paths with her before? Oh yeah, she was only sixteen when she came to the Capitol the first time and still not old enough even during the rebellion. After that she stayed in District 12, married.

She is a powerful force, seemingly driven by love. I mean, she hunted when it was illegal, volunteered for her sister's reaping, almost died for the boy she loved at least twice! Yet, I get the feeling that she doesn't see it that way. She has done so much for everyone around her and I wonder if even this is for herself. It has to be, who comes to the Capitol to have sex with people they don't know for anyone else? As far as I'm told, her mother more or less abandoned her after the sister died; her husband is gone and her mentor is hardly father material. The only person she seems to have any real contact with is Johanna Mason.

When I touch her, I feel alive again. Yes, I've been with two women since my Ana died, but there was no spark or any true interest on my part. The sex was okay, the punishing I dealt, tolerable but I just didn't really enjoy it like I had before Ana. Before Ana, I could be so ruthless. With Ana, there was more fun to be had because we were in love. After Ana, it was just something to fall back into and I do it well but not with any heart. Now there's Katniss and the sex is hot again and spanking her was fun. I knew it turned her on by how wet she was and she hadn't said no to me. She even asked for more sex!

She's been on her own for a year now and my sources say she hasn't left District 12 since her husband died. She's known more death of loved ones than I have and she's so much younger. Of course, she didn't turn into a sexual deviate or sadist like me. She learned how to take care of her family and herself. Why couldn't I have been like that? No, I fought with everyone if they even looked at me wrong; let no one touch me for years and years. I didn't even know real love until I was in my late twenties and she has had her first love taken away by the age of twenty-one!

When she undressed me and looked into my eyes, I could see the wonder, excitement and lust there. I also saw something else, maybe fear? I don't know what she would be afraid of; she's no innocent like my Ana was. No, she is something more than my Ana was but not necessarily better. At least not yet. I don't want to change her; I like the fire within her. She is a fighter if I ever met one and she knows what she likes, sort of. I think I can open her mind and to be honest, her legs, to welcome things she's never thought of. She hasn't fought me on anything and I wonder what she will let me do to her. I have a feeling spanking and tying her up is the most she'll let me get away with. Which is fine, I can tease, taunt, and make her come like that a thousand different ways.

Now, cleaning her, I see how young she is, how frail she can be. These scars she has are from someone who was tortured, but not like me. So many were hurt by the same bombing she was in. I had heard that Snow had her husband pumped full of tracker venom and tortured. That would be something I could relate to, physical pain, mental abuse. Hers, hers was physical, but more emotional. The love she had for the people that died had grown from knowing them for years and I had only known my mother for four before she died. I had only known that burning for a couple of years and forget about it when I'm happy. Katniss is always surrounded by the memories of those she loved. Why do I care about that?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Back to Katniss' thoughts :)**

I nod, feeling the sleepiness coming on again. The sex rush is always nice, but so tiring. Instead of making me stand up, Christian gets up and then lifts me as if I weight nothing. That's always a flattering feel, like you're as light as a feather. He walks up the steps of the bathtub and as he steps down into it, I hear more water spilling out.

"Won't that ruin the floor?" I ask, looking down at it and then focusing on the warm water surrounding us. He sets me down on what I can only guess is a huge seat and wades over to a side, pulls out a fluffy washcloth, and squirts some soap on it from one of the buttons.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to wash you and then you me, okay?" He tells me as he's rubbing the soap into a good lather on the washcloth. I nod my head and he maneuvers me so that I'm standing waist deep in the water and he is behind me.

He starts at my shoulders and it feels like a massage more than being cleaned. I could fall asleep right here and now if it wasn't for the fact that I'm standing up in a huge tub of water. I don't have to do any work at all as he lifts my arms for me and he has me sit again to lift my legs out of the water to wash them while he is in front of me now. He puts more soap on the washcloth every few minutes or so and when he gets to my toes, I start to giggle. A bronze eyebrow goes up.

"You're ticklish?" He asks me, with a very devilish grin on his face.

"Don't get too excited, only in certain spots and that happens to be one of them." I warn him. His smile fades slightly, but he says what I was expecting.

"I suppose I'll have to find those spots sooner or later, but not right now. Let me wash your hair and then you can wash me." He says, getting shampoo from another spot on the tub wall and I undo my braid. I dunk down to get my hair wet before he tells me to do so and when I pop back up, I wipe the water from my eyes and almost stumble, putting my arms out in front of me and landing against his chest as my hands are of course slippery and just slid to the side. I feel stupid, my cheek wet and almost stuck to his face because of the water. I try to steady myself and Christian has his hands locked on my shoulders to help.

"Are you okay?" He asks, with a slight smile and laughter in his voice. I get my feet planted and nod my head, turning around slowly so he can wash my hair and avoiding looking at him. I'm more than sure I'm red from the bottom up. I feel him starting at the top, massaging the shampoo into my scalp and working it out and down.

"That feels good, how do you know how to wash hair so well?" I ask as I feel him combing the shampoo through my hair with his fingers.

"Well, I have a friend who is a stylist. I believe she worked with some of the members of your prep team actually." He informs me, pulling on my hair. "Go ahead and rinse off, I'll let some of the water out and put some fresh back in."

I lean my head backwards and run my fingers through my own hair. Closing my eyes, I feel him moving around in the water and hear the rushing of the water from the faucet. I pull my head up and he's just standing there watching me again. "Come rinse it under here really quick and then wash me. Even I'm getting tired."

I wade through and lean down to get my head under the faucet. I feel his hand snake under my neck to hold it and he uses his other hand to rinse my hair once more. I'm watching him this time as he's focusing on not letting me fall or making sure all the shampoo is out, I don't care either way. He may like hurting people for fun, but he's obviously pretty gentle too. He nods when he's done, turns off the water, and lifts my head so I can start washing him.

"Don't take too long, Katniss, I'm getting wrinkly here." He says holding up his hands and showing me his pruning skin.

I laugh and get the washcloth that's been floating around us and put some soap on it. I start like he did, with his shoulders and work my way around. I take a little bit of extra time around his beautiful penis; want to make sure that taste of condom is long gone. And I just like the feel of him hardening in my hand. When it's time to wash his long legs, I have him sit down like I did and lift one, putting his foot on my shoulder and working the soapy washcloth up and down in circles. I do his feet last, make sure all is clean in-between those toes and smile when he starts to curl them. His are apparently just as sensitive as mine, good.

Now to wash his hair; I have him stay on the bench and get the shampoo in my hands. I have him lean his head on my chest as I lather up his hair, it's pretty thick and such a pretty color. I'm massaging it just like he did to me and his arms wrap around my middle and he groans a sigh of contentment. I smile and dare to kiss the top of his head even though it's all soapy. He looks up from this gesture and his eyes are such a beautiful shade of darkening grey though a little glazed I wonder what he was thinking of.

"I think you can rinse off now, Christian." I say, trying to step back so he can get up and rinse his head off. He keeps his arms wrapped around me though and I put my hands on his shoulders. It surprises me when he pulls me in, his head on my chest again and he just holds me tight, hugging me. My hands slide up from his shoulders, up his neck, and I hug him back, leaning so that my cheek is against the top of his head. There's nothing sexual about this at all, just loving.

I don't know how long we stay like that, it seems like forever. We've both lost our spouses, but I thought he was supposed to be all sex and play, not sweet and tender. I mean, I'm supposed to sign something that says I can't tell anyone what we did. Does this count? Is this even supposed to happen? Now I'm grateful he got to bid on me first. The thought of going to some old disgusting man who probably would have just fucked me to fuck me makes me tremble.

He breaks the hug and looks at me. "I'm sorry, are you cold? Let me rinse and we can get out."

He lets the water out as he rinses his hair and gets out first, handing me a fluffy white towel to wrap myself in. The towels are warm and I look to where he got them, just a simple looking rack, though it must be heated. The things rich people buy. He dries off quickly and then takes a smaller, thinner towel and starts to dry my hair with it. I wouldn't have expected this either, but it feels so nice. I keep myself wrapped up in the big white towel as he sits me down on a padded chair in front of the mirror and runs a fat comb through my hair, making sure any tangles are out. He does this so easily and it doesn't seem to bother him at all, just standing there in a towel wrapped around his waist, some water glistening on his chest. He is so handsome; though I'm sure he knows it and has known it for some time.

"I'm sure I have a shirt you can wear to bed, if that's okay with you." He says as I get up and follow him into the room. He goes to his closet and pulls out a plain red t-shirt. I pull it on and let the towel fall off, picking it up and taking it back into the bathroom, laying it across a bar on the rack. When I come back in, he has the sheets turned down and seems to be waiting for me.

"Don't you want me to sleep in the other room?" I ask, even though I want to stay with him.

Christian shakes his head and gets into the bed. "Not really. Usually I do want it that way, but I like having you near me."

Wow, I was really not expecting that admission! I climb into the bed, throwing my hair over my shoulder as I crawl in. Not being to help myself, I ask, "Just out of curiosity, is any of tonight what you usually do?"

He shakes his head again, smiling, "No. Are you sure you want to know what I usually do?"

"Why, does it mean you have to show me? Can't you just tell me?" I reply, pulling the covers over myself and snuggling down, hoping he's not going to take me to the playroom and whip me or something.

Christian's smile and laugh are just as beautiful as the rest of him. He comes close to me, moves my hair away from my ear and whispers in so that it tickles, "Do you want me to show you?"

I shake my head away from him and pull the pillow so that's it's between us. "No."

He's still smiling as he leans back onto his pillow. "Didn't think so, have to check though. No, usually they've already signed the contract, having had an interview beforehand. I don't think I've ever had sex before a contract was signed with one exception. Of course, you also asked for a trial run."

I blush at my own forwardness. He looks at me, still smiling. "I kinda can't believe I did that actually."

"Really? Because you seem like you know what you want." He answers me. He grabs another pillow to prop his arm up on as he leans towards me. "So, anyway, they already have a signed contract, with what they'll do and won't do. Most are just eager to please; a few have had training, a couple of new ones."

I have to interrupt, not sure if I want to know the answer. "So, how many women have you been with?"

His eyes widen and he cocks his head to the side. "Well, you'd be number nineteen."

Nineteen! He's had sex with eighteen women before me! I imagine he was married for a few years, but still, eighteen! Oh wow, no wonder he knows what he's doing. I really feel dumb for even thinking that I could be a part of something as twisted as this whole stupid List!

Yet, I love touching him and feeling him and being touched by him! I think that if I died right now, I'd be a very happy woman. It's not just the sex, there's something else. It's not what I had with Peeta because we were each other's firsts, so it's not innocent and timid or careful and slow. There's a heat with him, Christian. I can't place it, but I like it, I like it a lot.

He waves a hand in front of me and with a quiet voice, asks, "Have I scared you? Are you alright with what I just told you or do you want to go to the other room?"

I can't go to the other room; I want to be near him. "No, I'm fine, just a big number. I feel very…inexperienced is all."

He lips widen into a warm smile, "Yes, but I like that and you seem to be doing just fine with what you do know."

Peeta always liked how innocent I was too, so they do have something in common. I snuggle back down into the pillows, there's so many to choose from on this bed. Christian puts the pillow that was under his arm behind his head and lays down as well. I take a chance and move closer to him, pulling my hand out from underneath the blankets and putting one on his chest. He looks down at it and then puts his hand over it.

"I like this too." He says and I smile, ready to fall asleep with a man I just met a few hours ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I'm having fun getting into Christian's head here, so I may switch back and forth from now on. Comments are always welcome!**

CPOV

I can't believe I'm letting her touch me this way! She really is doing a number on me and not just the sex, though she's very good at it. What man doesn't like a woman who is ready and wet for him? Wait, I take that back, plenty of men I've talked to could care less if their woman is aroused. I take it as a compliment if I already have a woman wanting me like that. Oh well, not a problem here. My Ana was like that. I need to stop comparing them. They are not alike in any way. Well, no, they both have dark long hair, and didn't come from money and they are both strong women in their own ways. But no, I need to stop comparing them; it's not fair to my Ana's memory and not fair to Katniss. I hope she's not comparing me to her dead husband, though what could I possibly have in common with him?

I want Katniss to like me because I'm not like him. He was a young man in love with the same girl for a decade before she even knew about it or so the story goes. Maybe I'll ask her about that, see if it's really true. He knew how to play the audience, that's for sure. I don't think she ever got the hang of it, always looking to him to speak for the both of them. She speaks up here though and though I wouldn't have liked it ten years ago, I don't seem to mind it now. What is she doing to me? I want her to stay in my bed and only Ana ever got that honor. Will she be my next Ana? No, stop comparing! They are not the same woman and they are not meant to be!

I look down at Katniss' small hand under mine and lift it to my lips. Her fingers curl around mine and I can tell she's already knocked out. I wore her firm lithe body out and I smile at the thought of doing it again and again. I'm getting hard just with that notion. She moves closer to me, and I slide my other arm beneath her head, resting it on my shoulder. I'll probably ache a little tomorrow from its weight, but that okay.

I like this too much, this closeness and I know I might get hurt in the process, but I also know that I won't stop it because I like it so much. I'm a different man than I was before I was married and I think that it's a good thing, most of the time. I fall asleep quicker than I normally would and I'm pretty sure there's a smile on my face as I do.

When I wake up the next morning, I don't feel Katniss next to me and panic instantly. She decided that the room was too much and left me, I know it! She wouldn't be the first to be freaked out by it, though only two have actually walked out. Then again I hadn't even had sex with them. I sit up and suddenly hear the toilet flush. Oh good, she was just in the bathroom! Why was I freaking out? She seemed to enjoy herself last night and was asking questions and everything. I lay back down with a smile on my face.

"You're awake? I hope I didn't do that when I flushed the toilet." She explains, climbing back into the bed.

"No, I woke up before you were done." I answer, facing myself towards her. Her hair is all curly and tangled from sleep and looks like a beautiful halo around her face and shoulders.

She smiles and gets closer to me, on her knees. "Is there anything I should do before we eat breakfast?"

"Eager, are we, Miss Everdeen?" I ask, not being able to help the smile that has stayed on my face since she came out of the bathroom.

Her smile fades a little, "Well, no, actually, I thought you were going to make me work out or something. Though I guess that would definitely be considered a work out, wouldn't it?"

Her face lights up again and in a swift moment, I grab her by the waist and pull her on top of me. She giggles and tries to push away making it more fun. Since when did I start having fun with sex? Enjoyed, yes, always, but fun? Laughter in the playroom was forbidden and I had never really had sex outside of it until my Ana and now Katniss it seems. I grab Katniss' wrists and pull her down, bringing her mouth to mine and kiss her deeply. She melts against me and has stopped pushing away.

This is what I want, the closeness of each other. Have I been looking for someone to fall in love with since my Ana died? I don't think so, not consciously anyway. Those two women after her were nothing to me, just women to screw. Katniss is so different and so alive with her own fire. I have a feeling that she is just coming back to life too since her husband died and I'm fine with the thought that I may have something to do with that. Actually, I'll happily accept that notion. I brought the Girl on Fire back from the grief of having a lost her first true love. Maybe, just maybe. Is that what she's doing for me too then? Bringing me back from grieving over my Ana?

Yes, I think she is.


	15. Chapter 15

KPOV

When I wake up, I feel overheated. I can't place where I am and it makes me think of when Peeta and I were in the cave and he had the fever. I look next to me quickly, seeing the sweet face of Christian. I look down and he has a leg thrown over mine and an arm across my middle. That explains why I'm so hot. The problem is I really have to pee. I carefully edge myself from under him and thankfully he rolls over enough for me to get up.

I look back at him, sound asleep, no worries it seems. He looks younger asleep, though I guess most people do. I rush into the bathroom because I want to be near him again as soon as possible. I spot my torn panties on the floor and feel the heat rise on my face and a different kind of wetness between my legs. I will my pee to go faster but my bladder is full and needs to be emptied completely.

I wash my hands when I'm done and luckily find some mouthwash sitting out. I rinse my mouth quickly; nothing kills a moment like nasty breath, right? I walk quietly back into the bedroom. Yea, he's awake! I hope I didn't do that. He's smiling though and that's always a good sign.

"You're awake? I hope I didn't do that when I flushed the toilet." I apologize, climbing into the massive bed. He's a good looking man, even first thing in the morning! It's so unfair, Peeta was like that too.

"No, I woke up before you were done." He explains turning his oh so gorgeous body towards me.

I kneel up next to him and ask, "Is there anything I should do before we eat breakfast?"

He has a wicked sexy smile on his face and says to me, "Eager, are we, Miss Everdeen?"

Oh! Holy crap, I really wasn't thinking about sex, though I like that thought. "Well, no, actually, I thought you were going to make me work or something. Though I guess that would definitely be considered a work out, wouldn't it?"

He surprises me when he grabs me by the waist and pulls me on top of him. I try to push away, giggling like a stupid little girl the whole time but when he grabs my wrists and kisses me, I can't help the moan that escapes from my mouth. Now, I'm really glad I used the mouthwash! He still has a hold of my wrists but when I tug on them, he lets them go and I place them on his shoulders. He's got broad shoulders, nice and firm and smooth. I really do like touching him. I can't help but slide my tongue against his bottom lip, so full and tasty.

Christian rolls us over so I'm underneath him and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his morning erection against my stomach. I moan again and this time he slides his tongue into my mouth. He pulls back and we're breathing heavily, just looking into each other's matching set of grey eyes. I don't know if mine are as dark as his right now, but I wouldn't be surprised.

"What are you doing to me, Mockingjay?" He asks me before kissing my jaw and down the hidden fault line of my neck. I arch myself so he can have better access and feel the heat pooling in my stomach and between my legs.

I entangle my fingers in his hair. I haven't felt this good in such a long time. From the little bit that Johanna did tell me about him, it didn't seem like he was affectionate at all. It just seemed like it was sex, rough, kinky sex. I still don't know that we've done anything really kinky. Yeah he tied me up and he spanked me, but surely with all the equipment he has, there's a lot more I don't even know about. I am curious about those metal balls he showed me yesterday.

He stops kissing my neck and look into my eyes again. "Are you okay? Sore at all?"

My answer to him is pushing my crotch against his. His eyes close for a moment and when he opens them to look down at me; his eyes are a smoky grey. I pull his head back down to mine and kiss him deeply. He breaks it again to make a trail of kisses down my neck to my chest.

"Let's get rid of this." He kneels back so I can sit up and take the red shirt off. I'm about to lay back down but he pulls me onto his lap, my legs wrapped around him more securely. He looks at me like he has a question or is searching for something.

"What's wrong?" I ask because I need to know what's bothering him.

"Why did you sign up for this?" He finally asks, his hands on my waist. I can still feel his erection but I can also tell that's its softening just a bit.

I also feel too naked now. I drop my hands in our laps, looking at them. "Johanna told me so many of the men gave her morphling or alcohol and she could just block it all out."

He puts his fingers under my chin and raises it to look into my eyes. He genuinely looks like he cares when he asks, "What did you want to block out?"

I can feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes and I know he'll understand because of what he has said, if only a little, about his wife. "The pain of being alone."

He nods; he does understand and puts his lips to my forehead. The he leans his forehead against mine, "I know what you mean. I don't approve of drug use unless necessary though and I'm glad I was the first to claim you."

His choice of words makes me snort and I pull my head back to look at him. I wipe my eyes quickly. "Claim me? I think that everything that has happened in my life was meant to be."

"So, you believe in Fate?" He leans back, resting on his outstretched arms. I unwrap my legs so they are now just propped up against his sides.

"Sometimes, but sometimes, most of the times I'm told, my decisions are made up so quickly that I don't know if Fate really exists."

He nods again and runs one hand up my leg. "Did you really think drugs would make it better?"

I shrug. "I was just looking to get out from the everyday hurt. I know it would have only been temporary; I never much liked the feeling of not being able to control what happens to me."

He laughs, a wonderful sound followed with a beautiful smile, "I know what you mean by that too!"

I like how we've managed to change the topic. I don't know that I'm ready to let Christian see me really cry yet. I have cried so much over the last year, though the last few months were getting better. He surprises me again when he hugs me to him.

"I don't think I want you to get back on the list." He whispers to in my ear.

I can't help but pull back again, shocked. "What?"

He looks embarrassed, like he didn't mean to say it out loud. Except he did and he wasn't asleep where he wouldn't be able to help what comes out of his mouth. He looks down and then back up at me. What comes next is even more surprising and he says it in a rush. "I don't care about the contract. I just want to spend time with you. I've only ever been with one woman whose presence I enjoyed all the time, even when she upset me, and that was my wife. Every other woman was just that, another woman."

What do I say to that? I've known him for less then twenty-four hours! I know he can tell by the widening of my eyes that he's shocked me. Except, I want to spend time with him too. In a low voice I ask, "So, what does this mean?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - SMUT down below!**

CPOV

What does this mean? I only know basically what everyone else in Panem knows about her. Both sets of Games, the rebellion, her assassination of the first new president, and then that she eventually married the Boy with the Bread (as I heard him called). I know she likes having sex with me, at least I think so, she's only ever been with her husband. I know she has a great smile and laugh, her body is perfect, if maybe she could add a few pounds. I like it when a woman enjoys her food and Katniss knows to not waste it like some. She has known loss and has survived more terrors than most people could imagine. Unfortunately I think I know a bit more than most.

She still hurts from her husband's death, but I still hurt from my Ana's death, so it makes sense. Will we talk about it more? Do I want to talk about it more? Dr. Flynn is usually the only one I can discuss it with. I've tried to talk to my mother and sister about it, but they don't get it, not really. Yes, they lost Ana too, but she was my wife, was going to be the mother of my child. I think that if anyone were to comprehend, it would be this twenty-two year old sitting in my lap right now. She is young, but she's been through so much and come so far. I'll start easy, stuff she probably doesn't mind talking about, ease into it, that's it.

I rub her leg again, I won't beg, just ask. "I don't really know what it means per se, but I just know that I like spending time with you, however little it has been so far. Will you stay with me a few days, figure out if it's mutual?"

She looks down at her hands again and a blush rises in her cheeks, what could she be embarrassed about? "I like the time I've been here too, even if it only has been about twelve hours."

I grasp her chin in my fingers, I like looking into her eyes. I've been with a lot of women and none of them had grey eyes like mine. "So, you'll stay?"

She nods her head slowly, a smile spreading against that sun-kissed skin. Then her nose wrinkles and she frowns, "Does that mean we have to go clothes shopping?"

"You don't like shopping?" Okay, so she has more in common with my Ana then I thought.

She shakes her head, her hair falling in different places. "Not really. I think I'm just used to not having had much and I don't need much, especially when I'm hunting."

I nod my head. Then a thought pops into my head. "How about we pick out two dresses, I have a function that I need to attend for my business tomorrow night and some regular everyday clothes and then I can have someone pick out the rest based on what you pick?"

"I wish Cinna were still alive, he always made me look good in anything he came up with." Her face and eyes sadden for a moment. I don't want her to be sad.

"I imagine you would look beautiful in just about anything." She blushes, shaking the compliment away. "I heard that he had left some designs behind, didn't he leave any with you?" She shakes her head again.

"They weren't really my style, not for everyday use anyway, he did have some pretty gowns in there, but the last one I needed was for my wedding." And now her voice drops so low I can barely hear her even though we're six inches apart.

I nod; she doesn't want to be reminded of another person who is dead that she probably loved in some way. I don't want her to be sad anymore, so I change the topic. "Alright, we'll eat breakfast, get a few things for you to have here and then I do have to work a little, as it's a weekday, but that leaves plenty of time in the day. I do have to call the doctor to get you on birth control too though."

"Christian?" She looks at me through her dark eyelashes and bites her lip. She has no idea what that does to me!

"Yes?" I'm curious what she wants to ask me. Yet I think my body knows already as a certain part is getting more blood to it than in the last few minutes. I can see the blush rising in her cheeks again and it's spreading down to her chest.

She nibbles on her bottom lip for a second more and then finally releases a breath, "Will you kiss me again?"

"My pleasure." I lean in, not holding her face, just keeping my hands on her knees. I want her to come to me and she doesn't disappoint.

Her arms wrap around my neck so she can get some leverage and she lifts herself up to make the kiss more comfortable. She rubs herself against my quickly stiffening member and moans. She's ready; I can feel the wetness and heat from her. I lift her quickly off of my lap, damn condoms! So necessary though until she gets her contraceptive. I grab one swiftly and roll it on, then pull her back onto my lap. She raises herself, wraps one hand around me and guides me to her waiting entrance, one arm wrapped around my neck. Her head lolls back as I enter her, she is so ready I just slide right in. I love it, no foreplay needed at all!

I let her set the pace as she raises herself over me so that just my tip is left inside of her and then she ever so slowly eases down. She looks directly into my eyes as she does this, biting her lip in the process. Oh damn, I can't let her go this slow, and she's doing it on purpose too. But I let her few more times before I heave us over so she is on her back, never losing contact and start slamming into her. She raises her arms above her head, gripping the pillow behind her. I look down and her nipples are taunt and erect; I can't help but take one in my mouth and suck on it hard. Her moans let me know this is good for her, so I do the same to the other one and I can feel her tightening around me. I don't know that I want her to come so quickly, but I can feel that my release won't be far behind. Instant gratification, right?

"Oh Christian!" She yells out as her walls close in around me and I let everything go and come too.

I collapse on top of her and nuzzle my face in her neck. She smells so great, a bit of the lavender from last night and that musky scent of sex and something all her. I graze my fingers up her legs and sides, feel her wiggling beneath me and smile. I lift my head to look at her and she's got this huge smile on her face and I really enjoy knowing that I put that there. Then out of nowhere, her stomach growls and we both start laughing.

"Sorry! I didn't realize I was that hungry." She gets out after we calm down. I've never laughed when still being inside of someone, it's interesting and I would like to do it again.

I roll off of her, noticing the wince as I pull out of her and hug her close to me right away. "It's okay. Is there anything specific you want to eat? Mrs. Jones is a culinary whiz."

"I'm guessing that means she's a good cook?" Katniss asks, her finger circling my nipple. I've come so far in regards to being touched. I really like her hands on me, I feel desired.

I chuckle and bring us up to a sitting position. "Yes, she can make anything. What would you like?"

"Ummm, just eggs and toast. Maybe some of that orange juice stuff? We don't get it out much in District 12." She says, getting off the bed and looking around on the floor. "Is my bag in the other room? I have underwear in there."

I nod and get up. I go to my closet and pull on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. "I'll go grab it for you. Go right ahead and make yourself comfortable."

She nods and falls back on the bed. I open the door, a silly grin on my face. I don't think I've been this happy since my Ana died. I know I haven't smiled this much since then. I go to her room that I'm actually hoping she'll never use and find her bag sitting on the bed. It's a plain, well used duffle bag and I want to upgrade it right away. I decide to take a peek inside and there's nothing interesting in it, until I hit the bottom and find what looks like a small silver parachute. I take it out and open the container. In it is a locket, a pearl, and a, I'm not sure what this is, but it means something to her. I put it back into the bag and close the top. She still has something from the Games.

I feel bad that I went through her bag, even though it's something I do a lot. I am the invader of privacy with my back round checks and people being followed. How else would I have known that she stayed in District 12 until now? When I get back to my room, Katniss is standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself. I see she has helped herself to one of my button-up shirts. I like it on her, the color especially, a beautiful shade of deep blue. She looks good in blue; I'll have to make a note of it.


	17. Chapter 17

KPOV

I like Christian's shirt, it feels silky but it's not actual silk. I checked the tag and it said cotton. I have a few clothes that say cotton in them and they don't feel anything like this. I look up in the mirror and see him standing there, watching me with a smile on his face. I look back down, finishing the task of getting a few more buttons done.

When I turn, he is in front of me, quiet, still smiling. He puts his fingers on the corner of the collar and says, "I like that color on you. I think we'll see if we can't find you a dress in this blue."

"Sorry, I was getting a little cold and grabbed the first thing in your closet." I lie, I looked at every shade of every color he has in that museum he calls a closet.

He nods his head and hands me my bag. I drop it to the floor and crumple to my knees to go through it. I find a pair of underwear and some shorts and slide them on while still on the floor. Then I grab a hair tie and pull my hair back. He's just standing there, gawking at me, it's kind of funny. Here I was thinking that he's supposed to be this rich, calm guy and he's acting like Peeta does, did.

"You don't like your hair down?" He finally asks.

I shake my head, "Not unless I have to. I prefer it up because I'm usually hunting or on the go doing something."

"So, this will be like a vacation of sorts for you?" He asks with another big smile. I nod and he holds out his hand, helping me stand up. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yea. Oh wait, I need my slippers." I crouch back down and fish them out. He waits patiently by the door and once they're on, we leave the bedroom.

He walks in front of me and I enjoy my point of view. When he looks back, I raise my eyes quickly and smile.

"Like the view, Miss Everdeen?" He asks, chuckling.

"We're not going to keep doing the formal thing, are we, Christian?" I answer him with a question. He turns the corner and I follow him downstairs.

"Whatever you like, Katniss." He says and we come to the kitchen, where a woman who is my a little older than my mother is keeping herself busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, Miss Everdeen." She greets us, placing two glasses of orange juice on the table we ate at last night. "Would you like coffee, Miss Everdeen or tea perhaps?"

"Ummm, I don't suppose you have hot chocolate?" I ask her, looking at Christian. "She's not an Avox."

"Of course not! I don't approve of people who think that permanently silencing others is a good form of punishment. No, Mrs. Jones has been with me, for, what now, Mrs. Jones?" He looks utterly disgusted at the thought of having an Avox around, which I whole-heartedly agree with.

"I just thought that's how it worked here in the Capitol, is all. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend anyone." I say, feeling small and stupid.

Mrs. Jones sets a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. "No harm done, Miss Everdeen. I've known Mr. Grey for just over ten years now and he has never had an Avox in his service. He likes us to be able to talk to him." She winks at me and smiles warmly at Christian. He smiles back, he likes her, and he must if he's had her around for so long.

"Oh, that's a long time." Is all I can manage to say.

"What would you like to eat dear? I can make anything you'd like." She informs me, going to the refrigerator.

"Just some scrambled eggs and toast is fine." I tell her, picking up the hot mug carefully. I blow at the steam and take a small sip. It's so good and even has a hint of cinnamon in it, just like Peeta used to make for me. I frown at the memory, even though it's a good one, the thought of him makes me sad.

"No meat, dear? We have bacon, sausage, ham…" I hear Mrs. Jones and she brings me out of my quick daze.

"Maybe some ham mixed in and cheese?" I look at her and she smiles. I look back at my mug, playing with the handle.

"Is the hot chocolate okay?" Christian asks me. "It's not too hot, is it?"

I shake my head as I debate with myself if I should tell him the truth. "No, no, it's fine. Actually, it tastes exactly how Peeta used to make it. It even has cinnamon in it."

He nods slowly, understanding now why I was frowning I'm sure. "So, after breakfast, we'll change and go shopping. I had Mrs. Jones call Dr. Greene and she will be here at 1 pm for you check-up."

I nod, drinking some more of the hot chocolate, it really is good. Mrs. Jones must know how to make a lot of things if she's worked for Christian for so long. Within five minutes, there's a steaming plate set in front of me and everything looks so delicious. Christian has eggs too, with vegetables in it and some toast as well. When I take a bite, I sigh. Yep, just as good as it looks. Christian smiles and Mrs. Jones nods her head in approval.

"Would you like any jam for your toast, dear? We have grape, strawberry, I think there's some raspberry left and an orange marmalade." She asks me, opening the refrigerator and putting away a few things.

"I've never had raspberry jam before, I'll try that." I respond excitedly. So many things that I'll get to try here without being told I have to!

"It's good, not as sweet as the strawberry, but very tasty nonetheless." Christian informs me as Mrs. Jones sets a small jar on the table with a little knife. I spread some on my toast and take a bite. Oh, that's good, though I don't know why I'm surprised, as I've had raspberries before and have always liked them.

I nod, smiling and chewing. I finish my breakfast, not talking much, just focused on eating. For some reason, Christian seems happy about that. I've already told him I don't waste my food. I rarely have, unless I was really sick or upset. I've not eaten at all; he must know this if he's paid attention to what happened to me after the rebellion, after I killed the new President.

When I've finished with my second mug of hot chocolate and all of my food is gone, Mrs. Jones clears the plates. "Would you like anything else, dear? Fruit? Some more hot chocolate?"

I rub my belly, smiling, "No thank you, Mrs. Jones, I'm full now."

She smiles back and nods her head. "Good. Is there anything special you might want for lunch or dinner?"

I shake my head, "Not that I can think of right now. I'm sure whatever you make I'll eat though."

She smiles again at me and gets to cleaning the dishes up. Christian looks at me, "Are you ready to get dressed then?"

"Yes, sir." I pop up out of my chair and walk ahead of him, going towards his room. I hear Christian whisper something to Mrs. Jones and then hear him following me.

I change into a pair of the only nice slacks that I brought with me and a decent enough top. Considering they were in my bag, they aren't too wrinkled. I take a look in the mirror while Christian is in his closet, choosing what to wear and comes out in denim and a casual top. Except that what would be casual on anyone else is looking mighty sexy on Mr. Grey. I smile as I fix my braid some and pull in the stray hairs.

"I have hair gel if you want to use some." Christian says, going into the bathroom. I follow him in and he holds out a tube of what I'm guessing is gel. I look at it, not really knowing what to do with it. Only my prep team has ever put this stuff on me. Christian looks at me quizzically. "Haven't you ever used gel?"

"Not by myself. Isn't that what a prep team is for?" I ask, smiling at him. He smiles back and squirts a bit onto his hand and rubs it between both. He waves me forward and slicks my hair back and puts a little on the bottom of my braid.

"There you go, no more strays to worry about." He says as he washes his hands. "Let's get going then."

"I just have to use the bathroom and I'll be right out." He nods and leaves me to it. I try to get excited about the idea of shopping, but really, I'm not. It may be different with Christian, but shopping for clothes is still shopping for clothes. I'd rather just be fitted for things and let someone else pick out my stuff.

When I exit the bathroom, Christian is standing in front of the giant reflective window, apparently talking to someone, though I can't see who. He turns around and I see a small earpiece attached to his ear and know that he is talking on the phone. I have an old phone at my house in 12 but hardly ever use it. Just to call Johanna and the very occasional call from my mother. He holds up his finger and I decide to go wait in the living room while he talks to whomever it is he is talking to. I hear on my way out though,

"I don't care what she says! If her mother cares so much, where has she been all this time? Miss Everdeen is doing just fine and will be staying with me until she says otherwise. I will be busy throughout the day with her and I do not wish to be bothered with this again, do you hear me, Ms. Trinket?"

I get to moving quickly down the stairs so he doesn't find out I was eavesdropping. I plop myself on the couch as I hear him quietly making his way down. How the hell did Effie figure out where I was? Only Johanna knows and she wouldn't tell anyone, she has her own secrets to keep. And why does my mother know too? Christian rounds the corner.

"Ready to go shopping?" He asks, holding out his hand and I take it.


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

I know she heard me on the phone and I also know she won't tell me so. She's probably wondering how her mother of all people found out she was with me. I would wonder that myself if it weren't for the fact that it was Miss Trinket who called me. That woman seems to know everything that's going on in the Capitol, even if it's not supposed to be known. Not that I want Katniss to be a secret, but it seemed like she did when she came here and I will respect her wishes.

Instead, I take her to two of the bigger boutiques that I know of so we can get the majority of the shopping done. At the first store, she picks out a couple of pairs of pants and some simple tops to go with. She doesn't have the eclectic tastes of most women here in the Capitol and that's great because I can't stand most of the annoying brightness that they choose. I would have thought that after the rebellion, things would have mellowed out, but no such luck. I like things simple and classic. Just because they have money doesn't mean like they have to look like fools.

When we are gathering everything to pay, the young man behind the register keeps looking at Katniss with wide eyes.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I ask him, it's so rude, just staring. Katniss wasn't paying attention, focusing on some little pins in an open box.

The man shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but aren't you the Mockingjay?" He clearly asks Katniss, nodding his toward her.

She looks up at him then me, though I have no idea why; I already know who she is or was. She looks at him again and nods, not saying anything to him.

"I knew it! I have to tell…" He gets all loud and excited before Katniss slams her hand down on the counter.

"You. Tell. No one. Understand?" She says to him, glaring. Even I wouldn't dare argue with her or test what she may do should I not understand. The young man just nods his head and silently bags her things and slides my card for payment.

When we leave, Katniss is quiet, but I can tell she's still fuming. "Are you okay? Do you not want people to know you're here because you're with me?" I've never felt like this, like someone would not want to be with me.

She stops in the middle of the pastel colored sidewalk, and shakes her head. "I don't want people to know I'm here in general, not because I'm with you. I hate when people start asking me questions about all that crap I did before. It's not who I am, I stopped being the Mockingjay a long time ago."

Her explanation makes sense. She isn't who she was four years ago, most people aren't. Though I don't doubt for a second that many people in the Capitol wished she was. I nod my head and hold out my hand. She slides her small one into it and smiles.

"Why would I not want people to know I was with you?" She asks me, swinging our arms a little, making me think of children holding hands.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would be ashamed because you came here for an interview to be, well, mine because I was the first bidder. Now, you're here because I want you to be here with me because I like being with you." I answer honestly and with no shame. I do like her, I do like spending time with her, and I want to get to know her better.

"Well, I'm here right now because I like being with you too, Christian." She says, looking down and a blush plays across her cheeks. I bring her hand up to my mouth and gently kiss her knuckles, earning a smile from her.

The second store is where we have to get the gowns and appropriate undergarments for her. Katniss has a sweet flush to her skin when I grab a back-baring blue floor length dress.

"You'll look great in it, trust me." I tell her as she rolls her eyes following the saleslady into the dressing room. I will have to tell her how little I tolerate the eye-rolling later.

"Fine, Christian, but only because I like the color, not because you said so." She tells me with a sly smile on her face.

I hear the rustling of clothes being taken off and back on again. Then her voice wafts over the curtain, "Are you sure you want me to wear this to your business thing?"

She comes out and the dress is hugging every curve like I knew it would. I wave my hand at her and she turns to show off the back. I can barely see her scars for they are hidden in just the right places. Then I wonder if I do want her wearing something that sexy in front of all the men who wanted her and didn't get her.

"I definitely like it, but no, you're right, maybe something more formal for tomorrow." I say this more to the saleslady and she nods and disappears. I walk up to Katniss, who is looking at herself in the three-way mirror. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I whisper, "I think this will be for something else."

I feel her shiver and smile. Her cheeks are a beautiful pink now and I know she wants to get back to my apartment. The saleslady comes back with three dresses lying across her arms. I just nod and she takes all of them into the small dressing room and Katniss follows, looking at me underneath those dark eyelashes.

The next one is a too-formal navy blue dress. It makes her look older but not in a good way so I shake my head to it. She seems happy with that decision, as she gladly strips out of it. The next one is even worse; it's too colorful and looks like it was made by someone's ancient grandmother. Finally, the last one is perfect; a silky pewter floor-length sleeveless dress. Katniss even undoes her hair without me asking, so I can see its full potential.

"That's it! That's the one I want you to wear tomorrow night." I tell her and I hand the saleslady my credit card. She makes sure to point out the matching undergarments and we get those as well as a few other sets. I never really went shopping with my Ana, just sent someone else to do it and now I'm wishing I had gone with her. It's kind of fun, as long as what you're shopping for is for something interesting. Or with someone interesting.

I have someone take all the bags to my apartment as I take Katniss' hand in mine. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, who knew shopping could be so exhausting?" She says with a smile. I tug on her hand, directing her to a small café that serves sandwiches and pastries. She picks out a table while I order for us, as she said she will eat just about anything and I believe that she would.

When I come to our table with a tray of food, she looks at it all hungrily and then at me. "Which one is mine?"

"Whichever you like." I point to each sandwich, "This one is a slow roasted turkey with a cranberry jam and pecans. They call it a Thanksgiving special, though I don't understand what it means. And this one is lamb with a plum dressing."

She instantly grabs the lamb one and I remember that in her first set of Games, a lamb stew was sent to them in the cave. It figures that I would have chosen this. I hand her a glass full of lemonade and set mine down as well before putting the tray on an empty table beside us. One of the girls who work here comes to grab it, smiling at me the whole time while ignoring Katniss. I glare back at her and she closes her mouth and walks away. It's rude and I will have none of that, even though I'm unfortunately used to it.

Katniss giggles and I look back at her. "What's so funny?"

She smiles and swallows her mouthful. Shaking her head, "Is it always like this for you? Women staring, drooling over you?"

I squint my eyes at her and her smile widens, knowing she's right. "I don't care for it, but I also can't help it. I was just born this way, nothing cosmetic done. I won't even dye my hair those annoying colors that seem to be so fashionable."

She laughs again. "Oh, come one, that's the best part! I always liked how Caesar Flickerman always has his eyebrows dyed to match."

I have to laugh with her, the man always made sure he matched at least. He still did it in fact, I had heard. Supposedly he was hosting a talk show. I tend not to watch television even though there are three in my apartment.

We finish out the rest of our lunch, commenting on the people walking by and how silly most of them look. It's near impossible to find someone who doesn't have a too-bright hairdo or outlandish clothes on and you just know that not enough people from the outlaying districts moved here after the rebellion. It's a shame really, the people from the Capitol could learn so much, but they are so close-minded. Yes, I have money and lot of it, but it wasn't always like this.

As we walk back to my apartment, I take her hand in mine, rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. Her hand feels so small in mine and I revel in that she tightens her grip in mine when people walk past us.

"Katniss, what had you been doing for the past year?" I ask her, though part of me feels like an invasion of her grieving.

She looks up at me for a moment and answers quietly. "Not much really. Why?"

I shake my head, shrug my shoulders. "I was just wondering what the Mockingjay did to keep herself busy after her husband died."

"I really didn't do much at all." Her voice gets even lower, so I have to drop my head down to hear her. "I couldn't even hold on to the one thing that belonged to both of us."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" I ask her. She stops walking and I stop next to her. When she turns to me, there are tears misting in her grey eyes, no smiles, only seriousness.

"I lost my only chance to keep Peeta with me. I had a miscarriage."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Sorry, life is super busy over here. Longest chapter though so far. And more smut P**

KPOV

I didn't think that I would tell him, tell anyone really. Johanna was the only person who knew and that's only because she was with me when it happened. No one except Peeta and I had even known I was pregnant. I was just going into my third month when Peeta died and I lost the baby a couple of weeks later. I guess not wanting to eat and take care of yourself has its tolls. After that, I really couldn't do anything, I was so depressed. Do I tell this to Christian? Tell him that for days at a time, I wouldn't eat, shower, move if I didn't absolutely have to? That for weeks later, I wouldn't talk to anyone, anyone, not even Johanna, my best friend, my only true friend left?

He's just standing here, looking at me with wide grey eyes and I don't know if his wife having died while trying to deliver his child is on his mind or what. I look down at our hands that are still intertwined and ask, "Please, say something."

He blinks, shakes his head and quietly replies, "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "For what? You couldn't have known, no one did except for Peeta and Johanna and she swore she wouldn't tell anyone, anyone."

He turns and pulls my hand, forcing me to follow him. "Let's get back to my apartment; I think we should talk before the doctor gets there."

"Christian." I pause; I don't know what to say to him, I already told him my biggest shame and secret all in one. He stops and looks down at me.

"Let's just get back. I think there's more you need to tell me." He says and pulls me along.

I have no reason to not share this with him. He is only the second man I have ever been with and we seem to have quite a bit of similarities already. Not obvious ones, but deeper ones, unfortunately, it seems to be a lot of painful ones. I want to be with him and he knows this already, so I can grant him entrance to my biggest regret.

When we get back to Christian's apartment, Taylor is waiting for us at the main entrance.

"Dr. Greene is waiting for Miss Everdeen, sir." He informs us as we walk right past him.

"Thank you Taylor. Can you tell Mrs. Jones to have some fruit ready for when Katniss is done? I'll be in my study working until then." Christian orders and he walks me to my examining room. "Dr. Greene is one of the best and she will check you out, make sure you are put on contraception that suits you. Make sure you tell her what you told me after lunch."

"Why would she need to know that?" I ask him, would it really affect what she gives me?

"I just think she would need to be fully informed. She is a doctor after all and all your medical history is needed for her to understand what you may need." He opens the door and a woman with blond hair pulled tight into a bun is sitting, waiting for me. "Come to my study after you're done. Dr. Greene, this is Miss Everdeen, Katniss, Dr. Greene."

With that, Christian leaves me to the good doctor. She wastes no time at all, asking about my medical history and my preference of contraception. She takes a small drawing of blood, storing it in a small flask to be tested at her office. Somehow, even though she's asking questions while checking me out down there, I don't feel as invaded as when I was examined for the Games. She examines my scars, telling me that they have healed well and I should still put a special lotion on them just in case.

"I do." I tell her, but the look she shoots me lets me know she doesn't believe me. I roll my eyes, "Fine, I'll do it more often."

"That's better. No reason to lie to me, Miss Everdeen. So, what kind of birth control were you on before you got pregnant?"

The question is simple enough, but it hurts. In a low voice, I answer, "I was given the shots. The ones that lasted two years, only had them the two times. One before the first Games and then again after the rebellion and we were home. I didn't think to have it done again, hence how I got pregnant."

"It wasn't planned I take it?" She asks, pulling her hands away from the scar tissue on my lower back. I shake my head and she nods. "Well, since the shots work for you, we'll do it again. You must use protection for 72 hours before the shot is really effective. Mr. Grey knows this already, but you need to know too. After that, it will be good for 23 months. Unless you want one that is shorter?"

"No, let's go with the two-year plan again. Then I won't have to worry about it." I answer her and she nods, going to her black bag and pulling out a syringe wrapped in plastic and a small vial with clear liquid. She cleans a spot on my arm with an alcohol pad and gives me the shot quickly.

"Okay, go ahead and get dressed. You are in very good shape, Miss Everdeen. I'm surprised, most people that I've met from 12 are lacking in some essential vitamin, but you seem very healthy. As long as you follow Mr. Grey's exercise plan and keep eating well, I should never have to see you for anything but routine exams."

I'm surprised that she knows what it is that he does, but how much does she really know is the question. "Have women come to you with other problems? Ones that have been with Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, but nothing that you should be afraid of. He takes care of the women he is with, but they don't always take care of themselves. If someone tells him that she is in pain and has used the safe words, then he immediately stops whatever it is that they are doing. It's an extreme lifestyle, Miss Everdeen, that's the truth of the matter and Mr. Grey takes his lifestyle seriously." She tells me without blinking. She knows what he does with the women he's been with and she is still okay being the doctor for them. "I still see the ones who live here. They are regular patients no matter who they have been with. It's the women from other districts that I worry about, as the care is not always as readily available."

I nod as I grab my bra and shirt. "Is there anything else I should know? About him, about this?"

She smiles a warm smile, revealing very white teeth. "Miss Everdeen, enjoy what you can of this. I don't participate in this lifestyle, but it's not to say that it isn't without its fun."

She waits until I'm fully dressed before opening the door and we walk out together. Taylor is waiting for her, to show her out as he points out the way to the study for me. I walk towards the door, hearing Christian's voice.

"I've already told you Ms. Trinket, she is doing just fine. If she needs anything, I am more than capable of taking care of it." There's a pause and then his voice again, annoyed. Then again, he's talking to Effie and she can annoy the most patient of people. "Ms. Trinket, I can assure you, she's not here just for the money, she has plenty of it left herself. Don't worry about Katniss, she and I are doing just fine. Good day, Ms. Trinket."

I hear something tiny hit the desk and gently knock on the door, letting him know I'm there. I walk in before he grants me entrance and he smiles at me. "Dr. Greene didn't scare you then?"

I let out a small laugh. "No, she was fine. I had the two year shot, but we have to use the condoms for three more days."

He nods and frowns, "Yes, I'm aware. I'm done with all my business here. Is there anything you'd like to do at the moment?"

"Why are you talking to Effie?" I didn't think I wanted to know, especially since he mentioned my mother on the last phone call with her, but I'm curious as to what he'll say.

"I thought you heard." He sits down at the desk and instead of sitting at a chair on the other side of it; I sit on the desk directly in front of him. He smiles again and puts his hands on my thighs. "Your mother contacted her. I thought only Johanna knew you were here?"

"Here, as in with you. I contacted Effie to help me get some clothes together. She is a woman who loves to shop. But I don't know how she found out I am with you." I answer him honestly. I put my hands on his and squeeze them. "I don't know why my mother even cares. She came in for Peeta's funeral and then left two days later. Johanna is the only one who stayed, well, and Haymitch, but he was drunk most of the time."

He nods his auburn head. "I see. So you don't know why your mother is interested all of a sudden?"

"Not really. I mean, I guess Effie being Effie, she could find out where anyone is because that's how she is, but my mother? I don't know." I run my hands up his arms and rest them on his broad shoulders. "Do we have to keep talking about this right now?"

Christian's lip curls up on one side, cute, sexy, and devilish. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was rather trusting that you would surprise me." I say, putting one hand on his cheek, my thumb running over his bottom lip. He turns into my palm and kisses it gently.

In one swift motion, he stands up, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. Giving me a deep kiss, he moans into my mouth as I open it and I slide my tongue over his. Without breaking the kiss and somehow not tripping over anything, he carries me out of his office and up the stairs. He must have done this before, because his step never falters for a second. I have to break the kiss to breathe and he takes the opportunity to fish in his pocket for the key to the playroom. His hand tickles the underside of my leg as he gets it and he pushes me against the door as he unlocks it, letting me feel his very hard member in between my legs.

Finally, I hear the door unlock and he pushes us in, unwrapping my legs from around him. He lets me down slowly, kissing me again, until my feet are planted on the floor. "Get undressed and wait for me by the bed."

His voice is husky and deep with desire and I can feel the wetness gathering in my panties. I quickly undress, watching him walk over to the dresser against the wall. He starts up some music, a beautifully slow number with the piano overshadowing anything else. I go and stand by the bed, trying to not watch him as I hear the drawers open and shut. I'm so curious as to what he's going to do to me and the anticipation is making me my mouth go dry, but having the exact opposite effect on my vagina. I'm already throbbing and all he's done is kiss me. He turns to me finally and takes his shirt off before gathering whatever it is he has pulled out.

"I'm going to blindfold you, Katniss, make sure you can't see what I'll do to you, but it'll heighten the feeling of everything else." He says and I turn around before he asks me to. I'm excited by this. The blindfold is silky against my face and he tightens it. I feel rather than see him waving his hand in front of me. "Okay, kneel up on the bed, keep your legs spread wide."

I do as he asks, placing my hands in front of me to feel where I'm at. I spread my legs wide like he's asked. "Good girl. All ready for me, I see too I like that, Miss Everdeen."

Oh great, apparently in here, we're going to be all formal again. I let my head drop. He tugs on my braid, "Keep your head up, Miss Everdeen."

I feel his hand running across my back, down my spine and then, WHAP! He spanks me hard and quick, and then rubs my butt cheek softly. "I do like how your skin turns pink so quickly, Miss Everdeen. Let's make sure you have a matching set."

WHAP! To the other side. I'm pushed forward a little and he grabs onto one of my legs. "Do try and stay still, otherwise I'll have to put you over my knees again."

I feel him blow a cool breathe over my cheeks before he begins to caress them again. I can feel his legs down by my feet, or at least the fabric of his pants. He hits each cheek three more times, of course rubbing them each time in between. It surprises me when I suddenly feel one of his fingers slide into me and my body jerks involuntarily. He pulls his finger out, and slides it between and up my flaming cheeks. I clench my butt together, this does not get me excited, just makes me think how sticky I'll be.

"Don't like that, Miss Everdeen?" I shake my head, so he instead rubs my bottom again. "Okay, I'll leave that alone then. Maybe some other time I can convince you of how pleasurable it can be."

I turn my head listening for him as he has gotten very quiet. I can hear the music of course and his breathing is a little harder. I hear what seems to be small metal things clank together. "We'll try these then."

I feel his hand come up from around my back, wrapping around to my breasts. He pinches my nipples between his fingers, making sure they are nice and hard. "Perfect."

Then with the other hand, I feel him wrap around and then my nipples are clamped with what feels like a clothespin. The only reason I can guess that this is what he's putting on me is because I did it to the back of my hand once when I was little. It hurt then but this hurts a lot more but oddly enough, it's also making my center throb all the more. I suck in my breath and blow out slowly.

"No yelling out, very nice." He runs his hands down my stomach this time and quickly slides two fingers into me. I throw my head back, moaning and pushing myself back, trying to feel him behind me. With his one unoccupied hand, he pushes my butt forward. "No, now none of that. It will come, trust me on that."

He spanks each cheek two more times, his fingers still in me, making my center clench around them. It seems like it would be an awkward position for him, when I realize that he must be standing off to the side. I feel one side of the bed go down at that moment and know that he has put one knee up onto it because of how his arm shifts underneath my belly. He pulls his fingers out and I whimper, having enjoyed where they were. He rubs my cheeks once more, squeezing them with both hands before his hands leave me altogether.

I hear his pants zipper and smile, but try to hide my face as best I can away from where I think he is. I hear the foil ripping from a condom. "Lean your face down onto the bed and keep your legs spread open for me."

I feel his hands spread my nether lips wide and then his hot breath on me. He takes one long lick against me and I shudder as I feel him stand up behind me and place himself at my entrance. As he slowly enters me, he leans over and whispers into my ear, "You taste so good, Miss Everdeen."


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

I push inside of her all the way, while simultaneously pulling on the clamps gently. I hear her gasp and then moan when I start to move my hips against her. I figured correctly that she could withstand the clamps.

She pushes herself back against me in an effort to go faster, but I want to make her wait. I hit her bottom, already a beautiful shade of deep pink, but this time she yells.

"Ugh, dammit, Christian!" She holds still though as was the intention and I continue to grind into her slowly.

Katniss is whimpering as quietly as she can when I hear, "Harder."

I put my hands on her waist, watching myself pull out of her. She is so slick with want right now. With the most teasingly sexy voice I can muster, I ask, "What was that, Miss Everdeen?"

"Please, harder, Sir." She begs loudly. I notice her legs are shaking a bit, but she has yet to complain about that.

"Hmm, I suppose so." I smile, knowing she can't see me. I pull almost all the way out and slam into her. I hold my position in her and ask, "Again?"

Now it's her voice that's shaky, but I think more from anticipation than fear, when she says, "Yes, Sir. Again and again please."

How can I deny her that when I want it just as badly? So I do as she pleads, pounding into her and then putting one hand on her stomach, sliding it down until I find her swollen, sopping wet center and begin to rub her.

Her breathing becomes ragged and I tell her, "Let go," as I release the clamps from her nipples with my other hand. And let go she does. So much for making her wait. I don't seem to have the same conviction with her as I have had with others, not even with my Ana.

One thing about Katniss, she has yet to disappoint. As her insides are pulsating around my member, I release as well, slamming hard into her one more time. She yells out my name and it's all I can do to not completely collapse on top of her like I want to. I'm not tired so much as I want to completely cover her just to do it.

I pull slowly out of her even though she is still having small tremors around me. I untie the blindfold. "You can lay down, Miss Everdeen."

She rubs her eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting. "Do you have to call me, 'Miss Everdeen'?"

I smile as I watch her find the nipple clamps and pinches the back of her hand with one. "In here, yes, you will be Miss Everdeen and I am either 'Sir' or "Mr. Grey'. Do you hurt at all?"

Katniss looks at me with big grey eyes and shrugs her shoulders, absentmindly playing the clamps now. "My butt is burning a bit and at first the clamps hurt but I didn't notice them after awhile, Sir."

I notice she starts to roll her eyes, but seeing that I'm watching she stops herself. I lay across the bed, having disposed of the wretched condom. She keeps her eyes on me as I watch her, in silent wonder of what is going through her mind. She truly is beautiful, dark full hair, those passionate charcoal eyes. Her lips are a deep shade of natural pink from her orgasm and I touch my thumb to the bottom one, rubbing it across.

"You really are a dazzling specimen of a woman right now, Miss Everdeen." The words come out of my mouth before I can even think about it.

She wraps her small fingers around my wrist and moves my hand lower, right above her breast, where her heart is still beating quickly. With a cute smile, she replies, "Only if you don't kill me, Mr. Grey."

I smile at her. She didn't accept my compliment, but didn't put herself down either. I lower my hand over her nipple, rubbing the small marks left from the clamp. I get up quickly and get a tube of lotion from one of the drawers. "Turn around, lay on your stomach."

She does as she's told and I kneel down on the bed. I rub the cream into her firm cheeks, hearing her sigh in relaxation. She has her head propped up on her hands and I can see her whole body unwind. "That feels good. I didn't know that rubbing my butt could make everything feel so….relieved."

"I'll give you a full massage sometime, but this is just to make sure no marks are left on you. If you think about it, being that your butt is in the center of your body, it makes sense for it to trigger a soothing effect on the rest of it." I throw in, not sure if she cares or not and then thinking that even I don't really care, I just like touching her. I smile as I rub the lotion into her behind and then run a finger up the middle of her back, enjoying her let out a little squeal when I pull on her braid.

She turns around and I put a little bit of the cream on her nipples too, but end up teasing them between my fingers instead of focusing on spreading the lotion on. Katniss looks down at my hands and then up at my face, straight into my eyes. She leans up on her elbows as I lean down and when we kiss, it's nothing short of fireworks. What is it about her that has me feeling like this? There's an intensity that I haven't even tapped into yet with her, but I know it's there under the surface.

I pull back, breathing hard like she's sucked all the air away from me, but I see that she is breathless too. I kiss her again, running my hand down her middle, stopping to cup a breast, then the other.

This time she pulls away, lips red and swollen. "Sir, may I please pleasure you?"

I can't speak, only nod and she quickly pushes me onto my back. She leans over me and begins to kiss me starting with the very top of my hairline. I've never been kissed like this. She kisses all around my face, but not my lips. She even kisses the tip of my nose and when I lean up to kiss her lips; she puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back.

"I'm pleasuring you, Sir." Her tone is deadly serious and seriously sexy. I lay my head back onto the bed, letting her take the lead. She starts the kissing my hairline again, she seems to be punishing me now, making me wait. I haven't been in this position in a long time, but it's interesting to say the least.

She kisses the tip of my nose again and instead of kissing my lips, she licks the top one and flicks her tongue against my bottom one. I let out a groan in exasperation. Katniss smiles above me and moves to my neck, nibbling down my Adams apple and back up, nipping my earlobe.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself, Mr. Grey." She says in a throaty voice. I can feel her hardened nipples against my own chest and make to move my hands on them when she grips my wrists in hers and slams them back down on the bed. She's stronger than her lithe frame would have you guess. "Really, Mr. Grey, I would have thought that you had more restraint than that."

"Humph!" Is all I can manage, letting her hold my wrists down as she wiggles her way down my body with hers. I don't even know why I'm letting her do this. Well, I do, it's exciting and such a turn on that she's taking control.

My head shoots up when she takes one of my nipples in between her teeth and bites gently. My head falls back again, my erection straining against her belly as she continues to lower herself. Katniss has to let go of my wrists at some point, right? I could flip her over at any time really, but I'm enjoying this. She still has her hands wrapped around my wrists when I feel her tongue on me. I do everything I can to not look at her and I can feel her mouth spread into a smile against my inner thigh.

She lets go of my wrists slowly, running her hands over my thighs and up over my stomach. It feels like she's stretching as her body follows her hands but just as quickly, she goes back down and takes half of me into her mouth. Her hands trail slowly back down my chest, tweaking my nipples and finally resting on my thighs.

"Oh shit!" I yell out, feeling myself jerk up against her. She uses her hands to push down on my stomach this time and I grab the sheets instead of her.

She moans as I'm in her mouth and the vibration almost sends me over the edge. Too quick, I can't come this quickly! She starts sucking on my tip and I try to push my butt into the bed so as not to thrust up further into her warm mouth. I feel as though I'm in pain trying to hold back but then she puts one of her hands around me, moving it up and down in the space that her mouth can't hold and I don't think that pain will last much longer. Then her mouth and hand are moving at the same time and she reaches up, rubbing circles on my stomach with her nails.

"I'm going to come!" I nearly roar out and she takes her mouth away, letting me release onto my own stomach in giant spurts. I can barely breathe and she has a huge smile on her face, quite proud of herself evidently, squatting on my legs.

She makes an 'O' with her mouth, I assume stretching it out. I know I'm wide, but always forget about it when I'm getting a really good blowjob like that. She slides off onto the side and gets up from the bed. I'm too dazed to see what she's doing when I feel her wiping a towel across my stomach and realize she's cleaning me up.

"Huh, I forgot I had some in here." I talk into the air. The music is still playing, but even I haven't been paying much attention to it and I love good music. I look over at her and she just smiles down at me, making sure she gets every last drop onto that towel.

"I'm surprised you let me hold you down like that." She acknowledges, throwing the towel on the floor and cuddling up to my side.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and admit, "So am I."

Her soft fingers trace some abstract shape on my chest. "So, why did you?"

I kiss the top of her head, "Because I liked it. Maybe next time, I'll even let you blindfold me."

She giggles, "Really? You're right though, the feelings are heightened. I don't know that I like the clamps too much."

I pull my head back to look down at her. "You said you didn't notice them after a while."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't like them. Spanking I think is more up my alley." She says against my skin, not looking at me.

I put my hand under her chin and lift it so she has to look at me. Her eyes are a light grey, she's calm and content here with me. "Why do you like the spanking so much?"

She shrugs, shakes her head against me. Her voice is low again, from embarrassment I'm sure. "I don't know. I was never one for being punished, not that I ever was, but it feels good after the initial shock of it."

I bring her lips to mine and ever so gently kiss her. She rolls onto her back and I lean into her, still kissing. The electricity is there, heightening, making my hair rise on my arms. The effect she has on me is overwhelming as I move on top of her body. I feel one of her legs raise against my side; she's opening herself for me again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - I don't own anything, just the idea of combining two interesting characters.**

KPOV

Christian's body is hot on mine. I almost feel like I'm suffocating underneath him, so I raise one of my legs, making the air hit on me once again. I turn my head to breathe and wonder if this is normal for even him; to have sex so many times in one day.

As he's kissing my neck, I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight to me. He stops what he's doing and pulls back to look at me. His voice is deep when he asks, "Are you okay?"

I nod, but he can tell there's more and touches his forehead to mine. "It's okay to tell me, you know."

I take a heavy breath and push it out slowly. "Can you just hold me?"

He looks in my eyes like he's searching for something and then rolls over, pulling me to his side. I instantly rest my hand on his chest and make indistinct patterns on it. I touch one of his white circled scars. "What's this from? Were you sick when you were little?"

This time it's him who takes the deep breath while his hand is playing with my braid. "I wondered if you would ask."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." I let him know, going back to rubbing his chest.

"No, it's fine. It's just not a nice story." He warns me, moving to his side. I do the same so we're looking into each other's smoky orbs and he entwines our fingers. "Not everyone gets burned by mutt fires, Sweetie."

It's the first time he's used any kind of nickname for me. But most importantly, he's telling me someone burned him too. Crap! What horror story does he have to tell me? I look at him, knowing my eyes are wide with the fear of the story itself. Who would hurt such a beautiful man? One is seems very generous and may be cold on first meeting him, but turns out is a sweet man.

He looks down at me, then my waist, where there's a scar showing. He traces it. "You got yours from trying to save your sister, which is honorable, to say the least. I wasn't so lucky. No one loved me like that until I was about four years old."

"Didn't you have your parents? Don't all parents love their children?" I ask stupidly. I've known kids who got beaten by their parents; Peeta included, but mine where so great and loving.

He starts slowly, still tracing my side. "I had a mother who was pretty much useless and she let her ….shall we say, supplier? Yes, that's the right word; she let her supplier use me as an ashtray."

I feel my mouth open, I want to scream. How could any mother pay so little attention? Then again, mine was practically comatose after my father died. I don't say anything though, I want him to continue and snap my mouth shut.

"It took me years to tell anyone about that. My adoptive parents knew but only because it was my adoptive mother who took care of me in the hospital after my own mother died. Actually, it took me years to call her my mother, I always referred to her as the morphling." He says, his eyes are cold with bad memories and I put my hand over his heart, still not saying anything. "I know you were in the Quarter Quell with two of them no less, so you know how out of it they usually were."

I nod, "Yeah, it was sad really. But she died saving Peeta, so I can't hold too much against them. They kept playing with the camouflage paints during training like they were children."

"That's right; she jumped in front of that monkey from hell." He says, shivering with the memory of watching it on a big screen I'm sure. He has no idea how much worse it was being next to the damn thing. "Anyway, she died when I was four, overdosed on her own fix. That's how I met my adoptive parents."

"You were in a District home? You're not from here?" I ask, wondering where he could have come from and how did he do so well for himself.

"No, I'm actually from District 12. But being that I'm so much older than you, you would have never known."

This changes things a bit and makes sense as to why he has grey eyes like mine. I've never known anyone to leave District 12 unless it was to be a part of the Games. "How? Nobody ever left except for the Games."

He nods, acknowledging this. "Well, my parents are from here. My mother used to go to different districts, offering help to those that needed it. She tried to keep doing that, but after they adopted my sister, she decided to stay closer by."

"You have a sister?" I ask, sitting up, curious now about his family.

He smiles up at me and rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Yes, a younger sister who is obnoxious most of the time and an older brother who means well, but can be annoying too."

"Were you all adopted? Do you look alike at all?" I like that he is sharing this with me, since he already knows about my family.

Shaking his head, "No, we're all from different districts. Like I said, my mother liked to help out. My father was busy enough here with his regular patients, but when mother found a new child that she fell in love with, he would travel to wherever she was and they would come home with a new kid. At least, that's how I like to think of it. I guess if it were really true, they would have had dozens of children."

I laugh, trying to picture a family purposefully having so many mouths to feed, but then remember that his parents are rich.

"I consider my real mother to be the one who raised me to be who I am, outside of this room of course." He says, all serious again.

"Of course," I agree, the words just slipping out. So, I keep going with it. "So, then who taught you about this?"

"An older woman. She was acquaintances with my mother, but when she found out we had had an affair, she told her she never wanted to see her again. I was much younger when I was involved with her." He tells me, putting his hands underneath his head, his biceps bulging.

I look at him; I want to see how open he'll be, though he hasn't shied away from anything yet. "How much younger?"

He smirks and answers, "I was only fifteen. Causing trouble at school, not caring about how much my parents could offer me. I was a bad kid, until she took me underneath her wing."

"Huh." I don't think I want to hear anymore. What adult does that? Oh, wait, I know of at least one who would take advantage of starving girls. The thought makes me tremble and slightly sickened. "Why would any adult do that to someone so young, unless they are trying to assume power over them?"

Christian just gives me a look that says, 'exactly' without saying the words.

"Oh. Eww. There was only one man I knew who ever did that and he really was in charge, kind of. He was the head peacekeeper in District 12." I start telling him. "I thought about going to him when we were starving, I was only twelve."

"He paid girls to have sex with him?" Christian leans up on his elbow.

I nod; it's not something I was proud of to have even come across my mind. "We were hungry, it would have been a last resort and he paid better if you were a virgin. I didn't want my sister to die just because my mother couldn't get herself going after our father died. Didn't make much of a difference anyway. Even volunteering for her didn't save my sister in the end."

I know my voice has dropped, with both anger and sadness filling me up. Christian sits up in all his naked glory and pulls me to him so that my head rests against his chest. He doesn't say anything, no empty promises of everything is going to be okay or you'll be fine like almost everyone else tried to pass on to me. He knows more now than just what those stupid videos had on me. He knows that I have lost everyone I ever loved, including the child I wasn't ready for. I just kind of lay against him, not wanting to move, basking in his warmth now.

"I'm not going to lie, but I always wondered how you were after your sister's death. I mean, the killing of President Coin, was that because of your sister?" He asks softly, his hand loosening my braid and combing my hair out with his fingers.

I shrug and move my hand up his arm, just feeling his muscles, making circles again with my fingers. "I guess so. Snow had told me that it wasn't his plan to kill all those children. He never wanted to kill any child from the Capitol, they were the future. To send in those bombs were Coin's idea and sending in medics after them….actually the whole thing was devised from a plan of someone I knew."

His hand stops in my hair. "What?"

"The guy who actually came up with the plan, it was meant for a form of hunting and he used it against people, people who wouldn't know any better. I….he was my best friend for a long time before that." I tell Christian. I haven't spoken of Gale in forever and it still hurts to know that it was ultimately his idea that killed my sister.

"Where is he now?" He asks me, his fingers back in my hair. It's comforting and making me sleepy too.

"Last I had heard he was still in District 2 with a good job, a wife, and a baby on the way." It stings that Gale got to have everything I couldn't keep. I may never have wanted to have children, but it was Peeta's child and nothing would have been sweeter.

I feel Christian nod his head. "Should we leave this room?"

I nod against him and pull myself away from him. That's when I feel the tears that must have fallen during my trip down the memory abyss. I start to wipe them from my face when Christian's fingers take hold of mine and he wipes them away instead. "I didn't mean to make you feel sad."

I shrug again, "It happens. More than I'd like it to. Is it the same for you? Having lost someone you love?"

The look on his face seems even sadder than mine. Maybe it's just because I can see the pain on his face. "I'm sorry…"

"No, no, you're fine. You told me about your sister and that's a love I understand. I even understand the love you had for your husband, I think. Though you two knew each other most all of your lives, right?" I wonder if he's twisting it back to me to avoid answering the question. I'll go along with it though, he may surprise me.

"Technically, yes. But I never paid any real attention to him until the day he saved me. I'm sure you heard the story, the one about him throwing me burnt bread, having burned it on purpose when he saw me out in the rain?" I start. I have yet to meet anyone who hasn't heard the story. He nods and I go on with the rest, the part that most don't really know about. "But I didn't fall in love with him until much later. I knew on the beach in the Quarter Quell that I would never be able to go on without him. I felt it in the pit of my stomach. Though I guess I had the same feeling in the …."

"In the cave, right?" Christian seems excited to have guessed this and I give him a small smile.

"Yes, in the cave. Not at first of course, I was too busy trying to keep him alive. But there was one kiss, just one kiss and I felt things I had never felt before. Peeta told me later that he knew he would get to me at some point." I smile at that memory. Peeta, so proud of himself for finally winning me over heart and soul. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for him and he knew it.

"It's amazing how one kiss can change everything, isn't it?" He says reflectively. He can't be talking about me, right? He said his wife was different from all the other women he had been with. "Ana was like that, changed my entire outlook on life really. I had never wanted a serious relationship, let alone a wife and the possibility of children. I knew I could provide for those less fortunate with how well I have managed my business, but to have it for myself, no, I didn't think it would happen."

I look at him, his eyes a light grey, happy, recalling the moment when his life changed. "So, one kiss, that's what had you?"

He smiles a big smile, "Not exactly. Ana was very…defiant. Somehow that made me like her all the more. She had a spirit, kind of like you, but different. She didn't have to learn how to hunt to feed her family never got reaped and fight for her life. She was strong though."

"Was she pretty?" I don't know why I ask, I can't imagine Christian with anyone who isn't absolutely stunning.

"Very much so. Dark hair, the bluest eyes you can imagine." He shakes his head, as if trying to shake out her memory. She had blue eyes, like my Peeta, but her hair was dark like mine. It had to be a nice combination. He takes a deep breath. "She was everything and just came into my life one day and I fell in love for the first time."

I nod; I remember that feeling well, only my love for Peeta grew gradually. "Did you tell her everything too?"

"Yes, I did. Not quite as quickly as I told you, but I did. She never pushed me, but she needed to know in order to understand why I was the way I was, am." He corrects himself. Yet, I wonder how different he is since he had met her.

I nod; I hope he doesn't think I'm pushing him to tell me any of this. Though he may feel he has to since I told him some of my story. I lean over and kiss him quickly on the lips. "I like the way you are."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - The chapters are getting longer as I connect these two more. I'm writing when I can, kind of ignoring the other two stories I started before this one. Enjoy and as always, the characters don't belong to me.**

KPOV

Christian smiles when I tell him this. He holds his hand out, "Let's get out of here, eat something maybe?"

I nod and hop off of the bed, finding my underwear as he hands me the robe I had on the night before. I wrap it around myself, tying a knot around my waist. Before I get to it, Christian pulls my hair out from underneath the robe and fans it out on my shoulders. He has his pants and shirt back on. Why does he get to put on all of his clothes and I have to walk around in just this flimsy thing? It's a nice flimsy thing, but still.

I feel younger, happier, when he grabs my hand and pulls me from the room, locking the door behind us and almost running down the stairs. Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen, getting dinner ready from the smells wafting through the living room.

As she sees us make our way into the kitchen, she smiles, stops cutting the vegetables she was working on and pulls a small plate from the refrigerator. "Here you two; a light snack before dinner, it won't be ready for awhile yet."

Christian takes the tray, two glasses and a bottle of wine into the living room, setting them down on the table. "We'll eat over here, which I almost never do. But at least we can be more comfortable until dinner is ready."

"Okay," I answer, snagging a piece of cheese. I recognize it as goat cheese and smile.

He looks over at me, handing me my glass of a white wine. "What?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, my sister had a goat named Lady. She would make cheese from her when she could."

He nods, now understanding. "So, I take it you like goat cheese then?"

"Oh yes, especially with fresh bread. That was a treat any time in our home. An extravagant treat at that." I say, leaning into the big leather pillows. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be sitting on a leather couch in a silk robe.

I eat some more cheese and some of the fruit, sipping on the wine slowly. I can feel my eyes getting heavier as I continue to relax. Christian is quiet, just watching me as I watch the sky changing colors through the big window. He pulls me out of my daze when he asks, "Are you sleepy? You can take a nap before dinner, or we can eat later."

"Mmmhmmm." I'm more tired than I thought and he takes the glass away from me.

Without even trying, he lifts me up and calls over his shoulder. "Mrs. Jones, I think we're going to take a nap. Leave our dinner out if we aren't up when it's done."

"Of course, Mr. Grey." I hear her say back and she continues doing whatever it is she's doing.

I lay my head against his shoulder as he carries me up the stairs. I mumble out, "I didn't think I was so tired, but I guess it's been a busy day."

"It's fine, Sweetie. Besides, you'll need some energy for later." He tells me, practically a guarantee of more skin on skin action.

I feel his lips on the top of my head and as we enter his room. He lays me down and I snuggle into the fluffy comforter and plush pillow. I barely register the clothes hitting the floor before I feel him climb in next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist, halting my wiggling and pulling me flush against his naked body. I'm too hot in seconds and crawl out from his grasp to get the robe off.

"Why are you so hot?" I ask, climbing back in, facing him.

He smirks and I know he thinks I'm asking about his looks, not his temperature. "Let me rephrase that. Why do I feel like I'm caught in a heat wave when you hold me?"

Christian's smirk turns into a full grin. "There could be a few different answers to that, Sweetie."

I hit him lightly on the chest and then put my head on it, my ear right over his strong heartbeat. He puts his hand over mine and squeezes. It doesn't take me any time at all to fall asleep to the rhythm of his pulse.

Xxxxxx

When I wake up, I feel relaxed, refreshed, and alone. I roll over, stretching and realize that Christian isn't in the bed at all. I get up, going to the bathroom to relieve myself and pull some clothes on. Nothing as fancy as the robe, but it should do well enough for dinner. When I open the door to the bedroom, I hear piano music and know that it isn't from any radio. So, he plays the piano too. I wonder how he learned that.

I walk down to the living room and stand by the couch, watching him from behind. His muscles contracting as his hands and fingers move easily over the white and black keys. It's a slow melody, sad, but pretty. It's something one would expect at that thing they call an opera. Of course I've never been to one, but we read about them and saw pictures in school. Such elaborate costumes and make-up. I wonder if that's why the people of the Capitol dress the way they do. I get a little bit closer to him, sitting on the side of the couch closest to him. Being a leather sofa, it makes a noise as I sit and Christian turns his head, never stopping his fingers though.

"You can come sit on the bench next to me if you like." He says, changing into a more uplifting melody. It makes me smile that he is talented enough to switch like that.

I'm enjoying watching him though from where I'm at and decide that I'll stand behind him instead, maybe rub his shoulders. I wonder if that will mess him up though too. I carefully put my hands on his back, running them up to his shoulder blades. He doesn't stop playing, doesn't even falter on a single note as my fingers work their way into his hair. It's only when I tug on it gently, that he finally messes up. I guess I wanted his fingers on me, not the piano after all. He turns his head towards me and I give him a deep kiss, surprising him I think as I keep tugging on his bronze hair.

I finally release him and he blinks a few times, unclouding his eyes that have turned a deep grey. I take a deep breath in as he swings his long legs from around the bench. In a hoarse voice, he asks, "Did you have a nice nap?"

I wrap my arms around his neck as his wind around my waist and he pulls me close. I talk into his hair, "Yes, I did. How come you weren't with me when I woke up?"

"I usually have problems with sleep. Are you hungry? Mrs. Jones left a wonderful dinner for us in the kitchen." He notifies me, standing up so that my arms fall around his arms instead. "A pot roast with all kinds of vegetables and potatoes. And I think she made dessert too."

I take a in a whiff, my nose towards the kitchen, whatever Mrs. Jones made smells mouthwatering. At that moment, it's more my stomach than my brain that tells me I should let him go. "Yes, please. It smells great. Does she know how to make everything?"

He shrugs, "I think so. I'm not a picky eater which is easier for her since I'll eat just about everything."

I almost doubt that since he grew up here. I wonder absently out loud, "Yeah, but you've probably never had dog."

"What? Of course not. You've eaten dog before?" He asks pulling my chair out and pushing it under once I'm seated.

I close my eyes and squint one open. "I didn't mean to say that aloud. Yes, I've eaten dog before. Greasy Sae would make a stew out of anything. I just pretended it was something exotic to make it not seem so bad. Actually, her stews were always pretty good; at least I had something to eat."

He nods and starts to put some meat and vegetables on my plate. "Well, then, I'm glad you had it. When was the last time you hunted?"

"Uhh, about a week ago, I think. I shot down a big buck; luckily Johanna was with me and helped me bring it in." I smile, reminded of the faces she kept making as I was gutting the thing. Tough Johanna, who has killed before, couldn't stand doing that. "I only kept a little bit of it since I knew I'd be leaving soon."

Christian has just put a forkful of food in his mouth, so he only nods. Once he's chewed and swallowed, he asks me, "So, the rest you give to this Greasy Sae?"

"Yep, she is the best person to give it to since everyone will go to her for food anyway. I provide the meats and sometimes different plants, and I get to trade with other vendors in our new version of the Hob." I tell him as I start eating. Oh, yes, Mrs. Jones can cook and cook very well. The pot roast practically melts in my mouth and the mashed potatoes are light and fluffy. I'd never had potatoes that weren't chunky in some form.

"What's the Hob?" Even Christian seems enthralled by our dinner, as he never seems to be without an empty fork.

I swallow, following it down with some water. "It was a rundown warehouse of sorts that people used to trade in. I learned when I went with my father who liked what meats to be caught and what would get us a better price. After he died and I had figured out how to hunt well on my own, I went there myself."

He nods again. "You were only twelve?"

"Yeah, but I learned a lot in a short amount of time. I'm glad when I hunt now, it's not because I have to, but because I like to." I'm almost done with my plate of food and am about to ask for more, when I remember that he said something about a dessert. I just know that we'll be doing something more active later on and wouldn't want to get sick from eating too much.

As if he can tell what I'm thinking, Christian gets up from his chair and goes to the counter where a covered plate is waiting to be revealed. He takes the top off of it and there's a chocolate cake underneath. It's as if Mrs. Jones knew that was my favorite. Peeta made one that had almonds slivered on top the already chocolate frosted chocolate cake. It was a small piece of wonderful every time he made it for me.

"Wow, she hasn't made a cake in awhile, she must like you." Christian tells me, a wide smile on his handsome face. His eyes are alight with happiness and not to be full of myself, but I'm hoping it's because of me.

"Well, I'm done with my dinner, so can we dig into that?" I ask, pushing my very empty plate away.

He goes into a drawer, pulling out a long knife to cut the cake with and small plates from a cabinet. I take our empty plates to the sink and then look in each cabinet for small glasses. I can't have chocolate cake without some kind of milk. I find what I need and take a jug of milk from the refrigerator. "Do you want milk with you cake?"

"Sounds good. Are you sure you want milk, there is a great wine to go with chocolate." He suggests.

I shrug and put the milk away. "I'll try it, but if I don't like it, I'm having milk."

He laughs and after putting the small plates on the table, goes to a smaller refrigerator and pulls a bottle out. It hasn't even been opened yet and I watch him as he uncorks it. He pours a tiny amount into a glass and hands it to me. "Swirl it, it needs to breathe."

I do as he says but first take a bite of my cake. Yep, Mrs. Jones makes a great chocolate cake too. I wonder if her parents were cooks or bakers or perhaps both. I take a sip of the wine. Of course Christian is right, the wine is delicious with the cake. I wonder how he knows how to pair these things up. It must have been his parents.

I eat my cake quietly, savoring every bite and enjoying every sip of wine. Christian doesn't say anything until I scrape the last bit of frosting off of my plate. With yet another smile on his face, he asks, "Did you like that?"

I rub my full belly and reply, "Yeah, yeah I did."

He laughs at me, but takes our plates and empty wine glasses to the sink. I get up, going to the sink, turning on the water when he stops me. "Mrs. Jones will do it. We can go relax, maybe take a bath?"

"Hmmm, how about a shower instead. I'm curious about all those different spouts you have in there." I reply back, following him to his room.

Christian laughs again. "Doesn't your house have options in the bath?"

"Not like that, it doesn't. Besides, there's always more to everything in the Capitol." I inform him, from experience.

He nods, "Yeah, I guess so. I've traveled to other districts, but haven't really stayed overnight in them. Not in the last few years especially. I used to go to different areas in my helicopter…"

"Helicopter? What's a helicopter?" I've never even heard the word, not that I can remember anyway.

As we enter his room, I see that some time while we were eating, Mrs. Jones has been in, because the bed is made up again. I never saw her and wonder where she stays. Christian heads straight into the bathroom, turning the water on, playing with the handles to get the temperature just right.

"That's right, you've only ridden in a hovercraft. A helicopter is a much smaller aircraft. I'll have to show you sometime." He tells me as we get undressed. "I found it in a book when I was younger and became fascinated by it. When I started making my own money, I hired an engineer to build me one based on plans that I found. I believe you know him, a man called Beetee?"

"But I thought Beetee only did the wires and electricity, stuff like that?" I question right back, stepping into the shower before Christian.

"Well, yes, he did all the wiring; a few other people actually built the helicopter. Beetee is a nice man, a smart man. He added a few extras to the original plan that I had given him. He may actually be there tomorrow night at the business dinner." He tells me as he steps in behind me.

I instantly press one of the buttons on the wall and water comes shooting out straight into my face. I hit it again hard, fighting the water, hearing Christian laughing at me some more. My elbow goes back and makes contact with his stomach and I smile at the grunt he lets out. He doesn't let that slide though and grabs my shoulders, spinning me around and kissing me harder than I've ever been kissed in my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Time to have some fun! Enjoy and please, your reviews keep me going! In answer to Guest, in Chapter 10 of this story, Christian says how he wants Katniss to touch him.**

CPOV

I kiss Katniss so hard and catch her off guard that she almost falls back into the slick wall. Of course I catch her before it happens, my hands still on her shoulders awkwardly. What is it about her that makes me constantly want to be in contact with her? It's not just her appearance, though she is beautiful, young, and has very nice curves. I'm not sure that it's her personality, yet her vivaciousness is refreshing. I have a feeling she wasn't like this even a month ago.

Once she's gotten over the shock, I feel her hands wrap into my hair and pull me closer. I run my hands down her side, holding onto the contours of her hips. She tastes of chocolate and a dash of the sweet wine we had to accompany it. It's a toxic combination as my tongue dives into her mouth.

She pushes on my shoulders, trying to pull away. I feel the smile on her lips as she tries to speak but I just want to keep on kissing her. I slow down just long enough to smile against her mouth, happy as can be. I should punish her, I would punish her, but I want to kiss her, feel her, let her feel me. I feel her hands roam down my neck, chest, around to my butt cheeks. I deepen the kiss after a second and then feel her fingers tighten, then, holy crap! She's pinching me!

I pull away, "What the hell! Why are you pinching me?"

"Because you wouldn't stop kissing me!" She's laughing at me; I must look so stupid to her.

"I should put you over my knee right now for doing that!" I yell.

She flinches but then squares her shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes, grey to grey. "You, Christian, are not the biggest threat I've ever had to deal with."

I open my mouth and realize she's starting to back out of the shower, damn wide door! "Where do you think you're going?"

"Can't spank me if you can't catch me!" She hits a bunch of buttons, setting water off everywhere, and takes off, somehow not slipping on the floor.

I can't believe it, she is running from me, laughing at me, and she has a good lead. I turn off all the water and get out, making sure I wipe my feet. I may be fast, but there's no guarantee I won't fall on my ass. She hadn't even bothered to look back, though she snatched a towel from the rack before flying out of the bathroom door. I don't even bother with one as I head out for her, hearing her taunting me with,

"You're probably not faster then those mutts they sent after us in the first Games!" I know she's already in the hallway and I shoot out after her. This should be interesting; I've chased, but not like this.

"I run almost every day, Miss Everdeen. I'm faster than you think!" I hear her laugh again and realize she's already downstairs. For some reason, I was hoping she would go to the other room and hide in there, but no, she really wants to be caught on her own terms.

I get to the first floor, looking around the corner before I take the last step. She's nowhere to be seen, but her footprints have left their trail. I imagine she can't be too happy with that, seeing as how she's usually the one hunting. Of course, there's a huge fluffy rug right in between the couch and chairs and I also notice that her footprints have disappeared.

"Well, well, Miss Everdeen, you are a quick one." I say to myself silently. I step forward, walking towards the window. I make a turn towards the kitchen, she's gotten awfully quiet. "Miss Everdeen, when I catch you and I promise you that I will, you may regret it."

I take a quick glance in the kitchen, not in there. Not that I can see right off anyway. She's small enough though that she could fit into a cabinet, but I would have heard something shift, I think. I don't really know what Mrs. Jones has in all of the cabinets. I open a few low doors, but she's not in any of them. I go back towards the living room and look at the window. I can see everything outside as well as in here, including my own reflection. I'm so ready to catch her; my body is proof enough of that. It's as I'm looking at myself, shaking my head, that I see her come out from behind a giant plant near the stairs. How the hell did she do that? I looked directly at that plant when I came down?

I whip around just in time to see her dash back up the steps. "Miss Everdeen, I will catch you!" I yell up at her, running back to my room.

"You haven't yet!" She teases back. I still can't figure out where she hid. I hear a door close just as I get the second floor. The only problem is, I don't know which door it was. It sounded like it came from the direction of the rumpus room, which is in the same direction of my study and the guest room where she would have stayed. She can't get into the rumpus room, as the key was in my pants pocket and she wouldn't have had enough time to grab it, so I rule that out easily.

Since my study is first, I slowly open the door. I look behind it just in case and then go to my desk, looking underneath it. There are no curtains on the windows anywhere in this apartment, so she doesn't have that luxury and the plants here aren't as big. She isn't behind the couch in here either, so I make my way to her room. I turn the knob, she didn't even lock it. My erection is dissipating, though I'm still very much eager to find her. I look in the closet first, then the bathroom and finally under the bed.

"What the hell? Where else could she have hidden?" I ask myself out loud. I close the door and go back into the hallway, noticing the door to the study is closed. Did I close it on my way out? I don't remember closing it. I open it and look in all the same places I did before, she's still not in here. I close the door, this time so I can be sure. Shaking my head, I call out, "Miss Everdeen, you will be so sorry when I finally find you!"

I head back toward my room and that's when I see it; her towel laying on the floor right before the entrance to my room. How the hell did she get past me?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Dividing this chapter up because it made sense to. As always, enjoy!**

**CPOV**

I go to my bedroom doorway, which is wide open and find her standing on my bed. Her legs are spread in a 'V' and while one hand is resting on her waist, the other is toying with an undone necktie that's hanging around her neck, peeking out from her now loosened hair. She has a calm look about her but a wicked grin as I walk in. I close the door slowly, not sure how I want to handle this just yet.

"About time you caught up, Christian." She mocks me. Katniss stays right in the middle of the bed, just watching me as I come closer.

The sight of her naked body, standing there so confident sends a trigger straight to my loins. I see her eyes drift down my body and as if on cue, my manhood perks right up.

A wide smile comes to her full lips. She cocks one of her dark eyebrows up, "Happy to see me, Sir?"

I make to step forward but she holds up her hand. "Wait, wait. I have a proposition for you."

Her voice is still surprisingly calm but her body is showing signs of its reaction to mine. Nipples hardening, a glint of moisture between her legs. "What is it, Miss Everdeen?"

She smiles, glad that I'm seemingly going along with this. "If you let me blindfold you and tie your hands, I will let you…"

I step closer and she steps towards the other side of the bed. I stop again because I know now how easily she can get past me. I hold my hands up in surrender. "You'll let me do what?"

"I'll let you put those metal balls in me for starters." She finishes. She still has the tie in one hand, a silver one, one I have only fond memories from.

I tilt my head to the side, squinting my eyes at her. "Really?"

"And you can punish me however you deem fit." I step closer again and this time she stays still.

I nod and she squats down, pulling another tie from behind a pillow. Not only did she get past me a few times, but she had enough time to grab supplies!

**KPOV**

The look on Christian's face is priceless. I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to hide from him so easily, nor get past him in his own home. I can tell he's trying to figure out how I may have had time to go into his closet too, but he doesn't seem to want to ask right now. His erection is practically throbbing as he walks closer to the edge of the bed. I stand back up; I want to be in charge still.

"Will you let me tie you up and blindfold you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady.

He smiles up at me and holds his hands out together. Then as I bend down to tie them, he pulls them back and says, "Do you want to do this in here or the rumpus room?"

I stand back up. "In here, thank you. I like the lights from the city. Sit down please."

He sits down, but faces me and I just frown and motion with my finger for him to turn around. Christian smiles, but obliges me. I put the tie over his grey eyes, adjusting it, and then knot it. His hand automatically goes to the back of the knot to feel it. I can tell he doesn't know this one.

"I know how to make knots, Christian, I learned from some of the best." I mention as I pull him back so that he's lying down in the center of the bed. "Now just lay here and put your arms over your head, please."

He does this as well, letting me guide him. As I grab his hands together, he captures one of mine and pulls me toward him. I let him pull me down and kiss him. I yank my seized hand away and trail it down his muscular chest and further still. I continue to kiss him and let my hand wander down to the hair leading to his member, tugging on it. He lets go with a hiss.

"Stop doing that Christian. Now put your hands over your head, please." I warn him. Not taking any chances, I straddle his chest and jerk his hands up hard, tying them together then tugging on them to double check. I loop the tie through the headboard. There's no way he's getting out of this!

"Miss Everdeen, I can feel how wet you are." He teases, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

I smile and slide myself down his body, pushing myself with my hands. Stopping so that his very ready penis is hitting my stomach. I touch the tip, "You're wet too, Sir."

He smiles and his hands jerk, making the knot even tighter. His smile fades a little, but not enough to make me worry. I watch him for a minute, wondering what to do to him first, where to touch him first. I put my hand on his face and he turns into my palm. I smile down at him and lean over, placing the most gentle of a set of butterfly kisses to his lips. I keep one hand on his face, the other on his chest. Going down his neck, I stop to nibble at his jugular, listening to his breathing speed up.

I can't tell if he's still wet from the brief minute in the shower or sweaty from the chase, but I lick a bead that is underneath his ear. He shivers and I smile against his neck. Salty, I made him sweat trying to get me. My hands drop down to his stomach, where I can feel it trembling under my hands. Is he nervous about this, about being tied up by me? I decide to keep going and run my tongue over his collarbone. The taste isn't just salty, but manly, delicious.

"You have a flavor all your own, Christian, I like it." I tell him as I keep working down his torso, kissing the sides and his hard abdomen.

I'm surprised when he stutters out, "Thank you, Miss Everdeen."

The way he says my name like that makes me think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. He looks sexy as hell, but he seems afraid for some reason. "Christian, are you okay with this?"

"It's just been a long time since I've been the one who couldn't see, that's all. I like what you're doing so far." He reassures me. He lifts his hips and I feel his erection against my behind. "Trust me, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't be so hard."

I giggle and resume to kissing his stomach. Going back up, I kiss all of the little white scars, hoping that when he sees them from now on, they aren't associated with bad memories. I lift my head and kiss him again, fisting my hands into his hair, slightly annoyed by the tie in it, but stubborn enough to leave it on. I melt myself against him, letting my weight on him, not that he'd be bothered by it. When Christian moans into my mouth, I give up trying to tease him, trying to be something I'm not, and push the blindfold up.

He blinks a few times and then focuses on me, questions in his dark grey eyes. I lift my head enough to look back at him, "I want to look into your eyes."

I lift myself just enough to undo the tie around his hands too. When it takes all of three seconds, he shakes his head. "I thought you were going to be in control of me."

"Who says I'm not." I say, surprising myself with the confidence that is behind it, because the butterflies in my stomach are saying otherwise. "I want to feel your hands on me, Christian."

Apparently that's all he needed as his hands pull my face back to his and he's kissing me again. It's an altogether different kind of kiss. Not hard and forceful, but not sweet and gentle either. It's as if I'm truly kissing him for the first time; a proper, meaningful kiss. The kind of kiss that leaves you hungry for more. The kind of kiss that makes you feel sexy and desired and desirable.

He rolls is over but I don't open my legs as instantly as I have before. Christian pulls away from me, propping himself on his elbows. He just looks down into my eyes as if searching for something again. I put my hand on his chest, right over his heart, letting it rise up his neck to rest on his cheek.

"Kiss me again, Christian." I don't want to sound like I'm begging but inside that's exactly how I feel.

"I guess you are in charge." He says as he lowers his mouth back to mine. Our tongues meet in a slow dance, never competing for dominance, just enjoying the feel of the other.

He rolls is back over again so that I'm straddling him. This time I break the kiss and push myself up, looking down at him. He keeps his hand in my hair though, cradling my face. "Christian, I don't understand….I don't understand what I'm feeling. I've only ever been with one man and he was a good man, a good man, Christian."

He nods his head. "I think I know what you trying to say. I feel like I need to constantly touching you in some way, some small way that lets me know that you're really here, that I'm not making this up…."

"Is this supposed to happen? I've known you for a whole twenty-four hours now, it's not normal." Now it's my eyes searching his for answers he may not have.

He sits up, leaning his forehead against mine like he had done this morning, just this morning. "I don't know. But what I do know is that you have woken up something in me that shut down when my wife died."

I open my mouth. Is that what's happened to me, have I been woken up, brought out of my misery of losing Peeta? "I don't want to replace anyone. I've never wanted that."

"Neither have I, Katniss. I don't think that's what this is, because it was different my first time around and it had to be much more so for you." He says one hand still on my face, the other sitting on my leg, squeezing it.

My hands are on his neck, pulling him closer to me. "Why do I feel like this with you? Like I should have known you before I actually met you, like I was supposed to meet you when I did though?"

He begins kissing my face. My cheeks, my forehead, and finally my lips. It's as if he's kissing me like I've been gone for a long time and have just returned to him. "I want you in a way that I have never wanted anyone, not anyone, Katniss. This is not something I'm familiar with."

"Show me then." I tell him and kiss him with a longing I haven't had in such a long time. I don't want to need him, but I'm afraid that I already do.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - I had to go back and read a specific part for this next chapter. References to Chapter 20 of FSOG**

CPOV

Did I more or less just tell this woman that I need to be with her? Did I just tell her that I think I'm in love? It's not the same obsession that I had with Ana, but of course Ana wasn't staying with me when I was obsessed. What is this? Do I love Katniss? I can't answer these questions that are filling my head. I just want to focus on the woman in front of me. I want to be with her, yes, I definitely want that.

I detach my lips from hers and immediately feel like something's missing. How has this happened so quickly? Breathing heavily as I say the next thing I'm going to say to her, I dive right in, "Katniss don't leave me, please?"

Her eyes go wide and a sad smile comes to her lips. "I didn't realize I had anywhere else to go."

We laugh together, and the feeling of elation washes over me. "Well, at least not until tomorrow night."

She stays on my lap, making herself more comfortable. "Is Beetee really going to be there?"

"Are we really going to talk about other men?" I ask and she smiles and giggles.

"No, I guess not." Her smile fades slowly.

"What's wrong?" I lift her chin up as she has dropped her eyes from me. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

She looks into my eyes, "Are you going to punish me for hiding from you?"

I can't help but laugh at her and the blush that rides up her cheeks makes her even more gorgeous. "Well, I was looking forward to using the metal balls on you. Or rather in you."

Her blush darkens and spreads down her neck to her chest. "Oh. Well, I did say you could use them."

"Are you afraid they'll hurt?" I ask her, trying to keep eye contact with her.

She nods her head and whispers, "Yes."

I take both of her hands in mine and pull them up in between us. "Trust me, if you can hold me inside of you, these will be nothing."

Her jaw drops and grey eyes widen. I shift her off my lap. "Go get us a glass of water, I'll get those, and then maybe we'll take that shower we started."

"Christian?" She calls out right before I exit the room. I turn towards her and raise an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "How come I never see Taylor or Mrs. Jones at night? How do they know that I'm not screaming for help or something?"

I suppress a laugh. "Because they have been trained to hear but not see or comment on what they've seen and they have been with me long enough to know the difference between a cry for help and cries of passion. Plus, I pay them a crap load of money to not talk to anyone about it."

She shakes her head, smiling and getting off the bed. "I'll go get the water."

I walk back towards her and stand right in front of her. Katniss looks up at me quizzically. I just put a finger under her chin, lifting it so that I can kiss her. Before she can wrap her hands onto my arms, I break the kiss and walk away. I do everything I can to not look back, but as I turn into the hallway, I shift my eyes towards her and see that she has her fingers to her mouth.

By the time I get back to the room, she is propped up on the bed, a glass of water sitting on a coaster on the nightstand. She is quick, I'll give her that. Closing the door behind me, I swing the velvet bag in my hand and she eyes it warily. "It won't hurt, Katniss. As sexy as you look on my bed, I need you to stand up, please."

She does as she's told and her arms hang down at her sides, not knowing what to do with them. "Open your mouth."

Her eyes widen again as I drop the balls into my hand. When I tell her again to open her mouth, she shakes her head slightly. "I can't put them into you dry, Katniss, that'll be awkward for you."

She rolls her eyes at me. Hmmm, it looks like she'll get punished after all. "Yeah, right, as if this isn't awkward enough."

I put them in her mouth carefully. "Suck on them, get them nice and wet."

Katniss squints her grey eyes at me but still does as she's told. I sit down on the edge of the bed and take a drink of water. She watches me and finally crosses her arms across her chest. I can see her tongue swirling around the silver balls, getting accustomed to them. After a minute, I pull her in front of me and slowly pull the objects out of her mouth. She sucks back the extra saliva, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Turn around and bend over, grab your ankles." She does it quickly and I take in the sight of her womanhood in front of me. I'm glad she hasn't had a chance to go to the salon just yet; I like the natural look on her. I run a finger over her and it slides into her easily. I hear her gasp and I pull my finger out and insert the balls one at a time. Once they're in, I grab a hold of her firm behind and rub her cheeks. "Stand up."

She does so and turns to me, her face flushed and she seems excited and nervous. Katniss shifts her legs, maybe trying to adjust herself, get used to the feeling of the metal in her. "How does it feel?"

She cocks her head to the side, "Weird."

"Weird good or bad?" I ask, I want to make sure she can handle this before I go any further.

She takes a walk around the room, nodding her head. "Umm, doable?"

I smile at her. She's not screaming out, so that's good. "Come here then, lay across my knees."

I adjust her so that her chest is resting on the bed while her lower torso is situated across my legs, her side against my up again manhood. Poor guy, he's been all over the place in the last hour or so. I make sure her hair is over her shoulder, out of the way, and keep one arm over her back. I rub her bottom again, squeezing each cheek before I let my hand slap one.

"Ugh!" She groans out.

"How does it feel, Miss Everdeen?" I can't help myself as I let my fingers slide against her wet sex. I want to take her now, but I need to punish her for hiding from me.

She's panting as my fingers play with her, takes a deep ragged breath before answering me. "I feel full and they moved when you hit me."

"But how does it feel?" I ask again, caressing her now pink cheek.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop yet if that's what you're looking for." She murmurs.

"Good answer." And I smack her again on the other cheek.

I take turns with each side of her rear end, enjoying the feeling of her skin hot beneath mine and the color it's turning as well. I rotate the wallops; up, down, left and right. Her moans and groans are getting me so hard that I can barely contain myself. She's practically dripping, she's so wet and I give her one last blow before I yank the orbs out of her and drop them to the floor.

"Oh!" She cries out.

I turn her over and lift her onto the bed, grabbing a condom and putting it on quickly. I'm inside of her before I come all over myself. I can't seem to slow myself down and she tightens her legs around my waist. "Oh, Christian, please, harder!"

I have to give the woman what she wants, right? I pound into her relentlessly, thriving in how her eyes keep rolling back from the pleasure I'm giving her. She's so slick that I bury myself to the hilt as much as I can, pushing into her hard. I can feel her tightening around me and come right before she does, crying out her name as if she's my savior.

"Oh, yes, Katniss!" I burst out, collapsing on her as she hollers out my name.

I take a moment to get my bearings and attempt to roll off of her, but she tightens her legs around me again, and hugs me close. "Stay here, inside of me, please."

Nestling my face in her neck, I start kissing under her earlobe, nibbling on it a bit before I can help myself. Katniss leans her head to the side and I can feel her smile against my forehead. Another ticklish spot perhaps? She unlocks her legs and I drag myself out of her, rolling over and bringing her with me, my eyes closed.

I feel her hand go down and before I realize what she's doing, she's pulled the condom off of me and drops it in the wastebasket near the bed. "Thanks. I hate those things just so you know."

She giggles and I smile. "Then why do you bother wearing them? I've heard most men don't care."

"I'm not most men and who knows what women have these days." I say, feeling very sleepy. Usually I'm ready to go again, but she's worn me out!

I feel Katniss rise up and open my eyes to look at her. She turns and smiles at me, "Ready for that shower, Mr. Grey?"


	26. Chapter 26

KPOV

Christian seems groggy, which is odd given that he wants me to work out to build stamina.

"Are you okay? We don't have to shower; we can do it in the morning?" I let him know, watching him carefully.

He sits up quickly as if he's gotten a second wind. "No, I'd like to get cleaned up. I'm fine, a little thirsty maybe."

"I'll go get you something other than water if you'd like." I offer, getting off the bed and grabbing the robe.

Christian gets up too and heads to the bathroom. "There's some red juice in a container, a glass of that with some ice would be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I look him over again. He looks okay, even the tiredness around his eyes have disappeared.

"I'm fine, Katniss, I just need something other than water. I didn't drink enough liquids today is all. I usually have a bottle of water or juice with me at all times when I'm out."

I hesitate and he comes over, towering above me. "As much as I'd love to spank you again, you've had enough for one night. Go, Katniss, get me some cranberry juice."

He gives me a quick swat to the butt as I turn away anyway.

"Hey!" I call out, but run quickly when his sexy, but devilish grin pops into place.

Going into the kitchen, I flip on the lights. I grab a glass and then open the refrigerator. There are a few different juices to choose from, but I find the one he wants and after filling the glass with ice, pour the juice. I've never had it, so I take a sip. It's kind of tart but a flavor I could get used to.

I go back up to his bedroom, taking my time, actually looking at the paintings this time. I stop by the one of the sunset over a beach. I see it in the corner of the painting, his mark; Peeta's little mark to let everyone and anyone know that he did this. I touch it carefully, making sure Christian isn't around to see me. But as I check over my shoulder, there he is, in all his naked glory, looking sexy as ever. I pull my hand back and walk to him, handing him the glass.

"Do you like it? My sister gave it to me a couple of years ago?" He asks, and then takes a sip of his juice. "Whoever painted it really captured the beauty of the sun and the water. It takes talent to do that."

"Yes, I know. I knew the artist." I look back at the painting and then back to Christian.

"Really? Knew the artist?" He starts to follow me as I walk back to his bedroom and into the bathroom.

I close the door behind us and take off the robe. He's already started the shower, so all the mirrors are already fogged up with steam. Just before I step into the shower, I turn to him and say, "Yes, Peeta painted that a few years ago after we went to District 4 to see Annie and Finnick's baby boy."

"I'm sorry, Katniss, I had no idea." He apologizes, setting the glass down on the marble counter. "My sister said she found it in a shop here in the Capitol and she gave it to me."

I'm in the shower at this point and don't want to hear him feeling sorry for me, so I put my head right under the strong flow of water. I feel him step in behind me and he carefully turns me to face him. "Katniss, I had no idea."

I shrug; I don't want to cry again. "It's fine, you didn't know how would you if it was a gift, right? Besides, he never signed his actual name to the ones he sent back here, he didn't want people to know, he didn't make money off of them."

"What, then why sell them?" Christian seems so lost with the concept.

"The money went straight to different food banks in all of the districts. He always said we had more than enough and it was a good way to give to others without taking credit for it." I feel the tears and I can't stop them from falling down. Nor do I care anymore.

He pulls me into his embrace and kisses the top of my head. "If you want, I'll put the painting away, get something else to put up there."

I smile against his chest and then look up at him. "No, it is a beautiful painting; he always had a thing for sunsets. I am glad I told you though."

"Would you have if I hadn't caught you looking at it?" He seems hurt that I would keep it from him.

"I really don't know. Only if it came up I guess." I tell him honestly. Christian nods, seems satisfied with the answer. "Now, are you going to clean me or do I have to do it myself?"

"Well, now, aren't we Miss Bossy?" He jokes as he grabs a washcloth and puts some soap onto it.

We clean each other well and I have to say that I have never felt so relaxed and ready for bed as I am at that moment. Christian insists on brushing my hair, making sure there are no tangles at all. I could have fallen asleep while he was doing that, but for some reason, I couldn't stop watching him behind me in the mirror. He kept complimenting me on keeping my hair long and how shiny and full it is. By the time he's done, I'm more then ready for bed and brush my teeth quickly.

I climb into the massive bed and when Christian settles down into it, I snuggle next to him and lay my head on his chest. He has one hand stroking my hair, making me drowsier by the second and the other is over my hand resting above his heart. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep at all. The weird thing is that I think I heard him say,

"Stay with me."


	27. Chapter 27

KPOV

So hot again. At least I know where I'm at this time and know why I'm so hot. I look down and have to stifle a laugh because of how Christian is draped over me like he was trying to crawl on top of me and failed midway. The small noise that escapes my mouth wakes him up and he rolls off of me with a grunt.

I realize that the two mornings I've been with Christian, I've slept soundly. No nightmares of explosions or mutt fires. No seeing Peeta's broken and burned body. It reminds me of how once Peeta and I started sleeping together, the nightmares would fade away.

Looking over at Christian, who's rubbing his eyes, I ask, "So, why did it look like you literally just fell on me?"

I sit up watching him, his muscles flexing as he stretches out. I notice he has boxers on when I know he came to bed gorgeously naked. "Did you get up earlier? You didn't have underwear on last night."

"Yeah, I got up for a run early this morning with Taylor. You were still knocked out when I came back, so I showered and fell back asleep." He says nonchalantly, getting up from the bed and going into his closet. "Get dressed and we'll have breakfast and I'll fill you in on tonight's festivities."

"Oh yes, the business dress." I mumble as I go to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Christian asks as he comes into the bathroom, knotting a tie around his neck.

"You're going to work?" I'm not sure why I thought he'd spend every minute with me.

"Just to make sure everything is set for tonight. The dinner is being held in my building, so I want to make certain it's perfect." He watches me as I start to brush my teeth and then shakes his head, walking out. "Do you want Mrs. Jones to make anything in particular for you?"

I finish with my teeth and rinse my mouth. "Waffles? Maybe with some fruit?"

"Okay, get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs." Christian calls out from the bedroom. I look at myself in the mirror; hair's actually not that messy, so I leave it down.

As I'm walking out of the bathroom, I run right into Christian's chest. I stumble back, "I'm sorry. I thought you went downstairs."

He has his hands on my arms, in case I was to fall. "I was."

I just look at him, a deer stuck in a trap. I can't even blink my eyes as his face comes down to mine and he places a perfect kiss to my lips. His hands go up to cradle my face and I open my mouth. This is what I had expected first thing this morning. Only this is much better than what was in my mind. So much better than what was in my mind. He deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding in and touching mine. Just as I'm about to lean into him, he pulls back and looks down at me.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He lets me go and walks away.

I have to lean myself against the doorframe, wouldn't want to fall face down on his damn carpet! I quickly get dressed once I've taken a few deep breaths. It looks like it's going to be another nice day, so a pair of running shorts and a tank top are the winners.

Christian is already sitting at the table eating. He looks up at me and smiles when he sees my attire. "Good, you chose the perfect clothes because I'm going to introduce you to my trainer, Claude, today."

"Oh, okay. I just figured I'd go for a run too. I'd rather go out hunting, but there are no woods around here." I tell him, settling down just as Mrs. Jones sets a plate before me. "Should I wait to eat this then?"

He looks at the food. "Eat the fruit at least now, so you have something in your stomach. Mrs. Jones can keep your food warm for you."

"Of course, Dear. Here you go." The older woman takes the bigger plate and sets some fruit and juice in front of me.

Right before I pop a strawberry in my mouth, I ask Christian, "So what's this Claude going to make me do?"

"Well, I did tell him you like to hunt and that you're really good, so he may work with that some. Knowing him, he'll have something special set up for you. He'll for sure make you do something for endurance. I told him what you're capable of or what you were capable of, so he'll go off of that."

I finish eating my melon and swallow. "What do you do when you're with him?"

Christian takes a sip of his juice. I'm surprised he's not drinking coffee. "Usually boxing, martial arts. Weight training and I run every other day now."

"What do you mean, 'now'?"

"I used to run every day at least five or six miles but now it's seven every other morning." He answers me without batting an eyelash.

I know my mouth is wide open and I shake my head. "You would have been a perfect tribute."

He smiles, "Yes, but I don't think I could have killed anyone."

"Neither did I." I say in a low voice. I wave my hand at him. "Never mind all that. What about tonight? Is there anything I should know?"

Christian nods his head, knowing better than to keep talking about the Games. "Well, I already told you Beetee will probably be there. There will more than likely be a few familiar faces because most have invested some of their money in my business."

"And what is your business?" I'm just now realizing that he has a ton of money but I have no idea how he makes it and Johanna told me nothing about it.

"Well, I used to buy businesses that weren't doing so well and fix them. With the money from that, I can now freely spend it on making sure everyone has enough food to eat and medical supplies, things like that."

"What do you mean by 'now'?" I keep asking him questions, popping different pieces of fruit into my mouth.

"Well, when Snow was in charge, it was hard to freely send the money where I wanted. So, we had other ways, made it looked like we were just touring sites for new places to build or take over, well, anything really. Now, I don't have to pretend about anything, I can just send in the supplies needed in different districts and hire anyone I want. I have found the best people in every district from every field. They get to work in their district, helping their district and I get to help by giving them that job."

"Wow, I never realized anyone cared about other districts before." I tell him honestly because there's no point in lying about it.

"Remember Katniss, I wasn't born here, I knew another place, I may not remember it well, but I've seen it and I've seen enough of other districts to know that not everyone has what they need." He discloses.

I just nod my head at him and finish my fruit plate. Mrs. Jones takes it away and washes it when I'm done. Christian gets up from the table, holding his hand out to me. "Ready to go work-out?"

"Sure." I slip my hand into his and feel a shock go through it. Not a literal shock, but just this feeling of excitement of touching him again. "Should I grab a towel or anything?"

"No, Claude has everything you'll need there." He tells me, not letting my hand go, even as we get into the elevator that will take us downstairs.

Once inside the elevator, Christian mumbles, "What is it about elevators?" And then pulls me in and kisses me hard. We end up pushed against the cool wall and I grab his arms, wanting him to hold me tighter to him. I wrap one leg up onto his waist and he holds it there, rubbing my skin, setting every bit of me on fire it seems. Then, just as the elevator slows down and right before we hear the ding to let us know it's stopping, Christian lets me go and stands up straight, fixing his tie before grabbing my hand again.

How can he do that? Just stop kissing when I would have let him take me right here in the elevator? I want him so bad right now and I know it'll be at least a few hours before that will happen. It's a good thing he's sending me to this trainer, I need to hit something and have a good excuse for taking a cold shower afterwards.


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

I didn't want to leave Katniss; I wanted to take her right there in the elevator. I don't know what it is about such a small place, something that could break down and either you get stuck for hours or fall to your death that makes it so incredibly hot to have sex in. After all these years, I have never figured it out.

As Taylor pulls up to my office building, I rush in, I want to make these few hours go by as soon as possible. Ros meets me in my office almost as soon as I have entered it. She's always on top of things, smart, and why I have kept her as my business partner all these years.

"Well, Christian, the flowers you had sent in from District 4 arrived in poor shape, so I've already called in some favors to get fresher ones sent. They should be here within two hours. The waiters showed up in the most awful-looking uniforms, so they are getting redressed as we speak. I can't believe that the company you are using has sent such amateurs. You've used them before and we've never had such a problem. Christian, are you listening to me?" She asks me as I'm playing on my computer, pulling up images of Katniss from her Games days.

Katniss was pretty back then too, but young and though she had killed people already, she had an innocent look about her. I glance back up at Ros and she gives me this knowing smile. I smile back at her.

"You've met someone, haven't you?" She asks, taking a seat in front of my desk, crossing her leg over a knee. "Christian, you were only this happy when you were with Ana. Who is she?"

I can feel my smile fade just a bit, but not enough that Ros has taken notice. "Come and see."

She jumps up from her seat and walks around to my side. Putting her hand on the desk to lean in and look at the computer screen. "Is that? Wait a minute; is that the girl who started the rebellion?"

"Oh, she's no girl, not anymore." It comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

I hear Ros stifle her giggle; she's never laughed at me before. "So basically, you're telling me that the two beautiful women you were with in the last year didn't do anything for you? So, you've hooked up with a former Victor?"

Ros still has no clue as to how I've met the women I've met and she only knows of these last four, not the fifteen before them. No need for her to know though, that's my business, always has been. "I have not 'hooked up' with her. I really like her, there's something different about her."

"Well I am surprised. You didn't even really talk about Ana that much. I mean, your feelings for her were evident with your actions, but you didn't actually talk about her." She admits, taking a seat back on the other side of the desk. "What makes this one so different anyway?"

I've never really discussed any woman I've ever been with except with Dr. Flynn. He's the only one who knows everything about me and it's been that way for years now. I should be able to talk to Ros, she's never done anything to me that would make me feel distrust towards her. It might actually be good to talk to a woman about this, even if she is a lesbian; she'd probably be the perfect one to talk to actually.

"Well, for starters, I always want to touch her. Be with her, I even went shopping with her yesterday." I tell her, for the second time in as many days sharing the truth with someone other than my therapist. "There's this….I don't know, electricity about her and I'm drawn to it."

"Christian, you sound like you're in love. How long have you known her?" She asks me, leaning forward, interested.

I shake my head, "No, I've only ever loved Ana, this can't be love. I've only known her two days."

"Two days!? Christian, what the hell? But you're love for Ana was intense, quick too. How do you know you're not in love with this gir….woman?"

I just shake my head again. "I don't."

Xxxxxx

The next two hours are tedious. I'm anxious to get back to Katniss, see how Claude has treated her, what they did. I've known him a long time too and he's even a good person to hang out with outside of the gym, though it's not very often. I trust that he'll have shown Katniss a well rounded exercise routine that she will keep to. She's spirited enough to probably keep doing it too and if he thinks she's getting bored, he'll change it up for her.

Finally, everything is settled for the banquet tonight. The flowers arrived just as I was walking out and the waiters looked terrified when they saw me. I guess I still have that going for me. I called the head caterer, chewed him a new one and found out that it was recently taken over by new management. Well, the new manager won't be making the same mistake twice. On my way out, I almost grab one of the flowers from a vase, but think better of it. I don't know that Katniss is that kind of woman, hearts and flowers and all.

I make a few calls on my way home, checking to make sure that my brother and his wife, Kate, are still attending tonight.

"Brother, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that!" Elliot tells me. They have yet to cancel any plans on me since Ana has died; I think they're too afraid to leave me alone in a public setting. Kate knew that the two women I had been with were just arm candy at these events, I'm curious to get her opinion on Katniss. She's never been anything but honest with me since she was Ana's best friend and knew about the contract I had once offered her.

"Good, just checking. I'll see you both tonight. How are my niece and nephew doing?" I ask trying to keep myself occupied for the fifteen minute ride.

"They're good. Christian, what's up? You hardly ever call me the day of an event." He asks. This is why Elliot is a good big brother, he can see through things, sometimes.

"I've met someone." I simply state.

At first there's silence on the other end and then, "Holy crap, Christian! Who? Who is she? How long have you known her? She's not another bimbo is she?"

I laugh at him, although Elliot liked the look of the last two women, he knows better than anyone that they weren't anyone to be taken seriously. Kate got annoyed with them easily. "No, she's not a bimbo, she's actually a Victor."

"A Victor? Like from the Hunger Games Victor?" He asks me. He doesn't know that I was ever with Johanna Mason, she was before Ana technically. So, in truth, no one knows about any of the girls before Ana.

"Yes, like from the Games. You'll meet her tonight. Please warn Kate, tell her not to interrogate her."

"Of course, brother, of course. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you actually telling me this? I mean, the other two girls just showed up, how's this one different?" Elliot sounds concerned for me.

"Because she's….she's special. I don't know Elliot; I don't know how to explain it." And I don't, I don't know how to explain how I feel about Katniss, but I can't wait to see her.

"Sounds serious." All of a sudden I hear a crash and crying. "Crap, gotta go bro, kids are trashing the house."

"See you tonight."

"Tonight. Dammit!" And then click.

The joys of having children, of course, I wouldn't know personally though. Had the baby survived, he would have only been around 18 months old right now. I shake my head, no point in thinking about what could have been. I wasn't meant to keep Ana or the baby that she carried. This is the path I was meant to take, I was meant to meet Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire.

As Taylor pulls into the underground parking, I almost jump out of the car to rush into the elevator. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a smile appear and disappear quickly from his face. He would know better than most at my reactions to people and how easily I can show my feelings. That's all Ana's fault, I wore my heart on my sleeve with her and my temperament knew a very thin line.

I'm actually fidgeting on the way up to the apartment, excited to see her, talk to her, touch her. I loosen my tie, no need for this anymore today. When I finally get into the apartment, I see Mrs. Jones cleaning up some plates and a glass.

"Is Ms. Everdeen back?" I ask, already heading for the stairs.

"Yes, sir, she went up to take a shower after she ate." She calls after me and I see the hint of a smile on her face too. Everybody knows something has changed about me.

Before I get to my room, I have my tie undone, shirt completely unbuttoned, and I'm working on my pants. Though she has the bathroom door closed, I hear the shower going and I close the bedroom door behind me. I drop my clothes onto the floor, leaving a trail behind me, kicking my shoes off to a corner. I want to be on there with her. Just as I'm about to open the door, I hear her voice, not just her talking, she's singing and she's singing beautifully.

**A/N - Since Johanna is older than Katniss, I figured she would have met Christian before the Quarter Quell, when Victors were passed around like candy. Also, my timeline has Ana getting pregnant about a two years after they met, not right after they got married.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Bring on the smut!**

KPOV

I hadn't been singing the last few weeks, too nervous about what I had signed myself up for. I'm not nervous anymore, in fact, I'm more relaxed than I've been in a long time. The nice part is that the singing is not coming from grief either. Claude worked me well, started slowly, I could feel muscles that hadn't been used being stretched and flexed again. I feel good, body, mind, and even my soul.

I turn myself so I can rinse the shampoo out of my hair, eyes closed, enjoying the coolness of the water on my overheated body. I ate almost as soon as I got back and the waffle was great. Mrs. Jones had some juice and water waiting for me, along with more fruit. She must know what I should eat after a work-out. She didn't say much to me until I slowed down with my eating. I like her, she makes me think of what my mother should be like towards me, but obviously isn't.

When I open my eyes, Christian is standing there, watching me through the shower door. I don't know why that doesn't scare me. I push it open and he steps in, pulling me into his arms and kissing me like he hasn't seen me in months. I fist my hands in his hair and he opens his mouth, letting me slide my tongue into it. He pushes us against the wall, slick and a little chilly, but perfect.

"I've missed you." He growls into my ear before he lifts my legs up to wrap around his waist. I reach down between our bodies and when I take hold of him in my hand, realize he already has a condom on. The man comes prepared.

He's kissing on my neck as I guide him to my entrance and just before he thrusts himself into me, I tell him, "I missed you too."

Christian groans as he starts a slow pace, trying to figure out how much we can handle standing up in this shower. I'm already losing my mind at how good he feels inside of me and that's before he starts to kiss me again. So much passion is behind these kisses and I am enjoying every ounce of them. He begins pumping into me harder and a white light bursts into my wide open eyes. Wow, even when my eyes are open, those white lights hit me. On his last, hard thrust, I come just as he calls out my name.

Christian's head is nuzzled on my neck and he's breathing heavily. I can't help but run my hand over his hair as if I'm comforting him in some way. My legs are still wrapped tightly around him and it doesn't seem to bother him since he's still inside of me.

He pulls his face from my neck and just looks at me as I move my hands to the sides of his face. I can't help but ask, "Are you okay, Christian?"

He nods, putting his large hands under my thighs to help me stand on my own two feet. Putting his forehead down against mine, he answers, "You have a really nice voice."

I smile and giggle, running a finger over his solid chest, "That's why you attacked me in here?"

His smile is so sexy and warm I just want to snuggle up with him. "No, I told you I missed you."

"Maybe you should go to work more often." I suggest but know I don't mean it.

"Bite your tongue! I hated not being near you the whole time!" Christian blurts out. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one surprised by his admission.

I try to stay calm, keep the smile from getting too big on my face. "Well, that just means you weren't working hard enough. I, on the other hand, have muscles that are not too happy at the moment."

His eyebrows go up. Either he's shocked that I just said that or shocked I didn't respond in kind to what he just said. Luckily, he goes with my first guess. As he puts some soap in his hands to wash himself, he asks, "So, what did Claude have you do?"

"Nothing too hard. Most of the hour and a half was spent stretching and seeing which areas may need the most work. He loves my arms though; said archery is one of the best workouts for them." I tell him, washing myself as well. "He said we'll focus on my legs and I told him I that I'm pretty good at running and climbing. I don't think he'll get trees in his gym for me though."

Christian smiles again, "No, pretty doubtful. What about the archery?"

"Well, he said he has another spot we can go to for that. He said he wasn't about to build a whole area just for me, so we'll go somewhere else. I hope its outside, I hate shooting indoors." I explain, rinsing myself off and getting myself ready to get out. Christian nods at me and I get out, grabbing one of the warm fluffy towels and start drying myself off.

Talking loudly over the water, Christian informs me, "There will be a stylist coming here at four to do your hair and make-up. I already told him that we're going for classic, no bright colors, and no obnoxious addition as your hair is plenty long enough."

I nod. "Him? Anyone I may know?"

"I really don't know. He is being sent by a good friend who runs a salon that I own." The water turns off and I hold out a towel for Christian as he gets out.

"So, what other kinds of businesses to you own?" I walk over to the counter, putting a leg up on it to put some lotion on. I can see Christian's reflection and smile as he's watching me. "Own any company that makes lotions?"

All of a sudden, I feel him behind me, a very stiff part of his body poking my butt through the towel fabric. I look up and he has that devilish grin on his face and a glimmer in his grey eyes. In a husky voice that goes straight to my center, he says, "I own a few different places. Let's get you all lotioned up."

He takes the bottle away from me and I put my leg down. He squeezes the bottle and squirts some of the lotion onto his hand, rubbing both together to spread it out. Starting with my shoulders, he rubs the cream into my skin. I feel like I should be enjoying this laying down or something, but he keeps me entranced through the mirror. I can't take my eyes off of his in the reflection. He covers every inch of my body with the lotion, making me tingle everywhere. He takes special care around the sensitive areas of my breasts and goes very slowly and gently around my scars. It's all I can do to not turn around and jump him. Luckily, he finally finishes.

I turn myself around to look at him, standing there in a towel cinched about his waist. I undo it, letting it fall to a puddle at our feet. "Well, Mr. Grey, I do believe we need to take care of this painful looking bulge you have."

I drop to my knees and instantly take him into my mouth. His gasp makes me smile against him and pull more of him into my mouth. I wrap one hand around the base of him and begin moving my head back and forth on him. My jaw doesn't hurt quite as much as it did the day before. I open it wider and suck him in. I must have done it with some kind of force, because I feel Christian step back awkwardly and catch himself. I pull my mouth away from him, making a popping noise as I release him.

I look up at him and smile. Letting my hand drop, I take him back into my mouth, making circles with my tongue around his tip. I feel his fingers combing into my hair, almost massaging my scalp. I lick him up and down, the whole length of him, and finally take him back into my mouth again, moaning. I like doing this for him, even more so as I feel him begin to rock his hips back and forth slowly. Tightening my lips around him, I start sucking harder and brace myself by putting my hands on his butt and squeezing.

"Ahhhh, that's it!" He growls and then his hands are under my armpits, lifting me up and carrying me into the bedroom. He practically throws me onto the bed, which just makes the whole thing even hotter.

Crawling on top of me and reaching to his nightstand, he grabs a condom and tears it open, in a bit of a rush it seems. He puts one of my legs over his shoulder and slams into me.

"Oh my! Oh my God!" I yell out, I can't not make any noise that isn't going to be loud as he pumps into me. He rolls us over so I'm on top and riding him, my breasts bouncing against my chest. Christian grabs one of them, rolling my nipple between his fingers and then doing the same to the other one, so both are hard and taunt.

I throw my head back, feeling the fullness of him inside of me and looking at the ceiling, I feel my center tightening around him. I look back down at Christian, who has been busy watching me again. He shakes his head, "Not yet."

He slides me off of him, "Get on your knees."

I do as he says and instead of feeling him fill me again, I feel his tongue on me. The sensation is entirely different, since he was just in me. I struggle to keep my arms from buckling beneath me and do everything I can to not push myself against his mouth. But then he slides a finger into me, the second following quickly. Now I have to move my hips, I can't even help it.

"That's right, baby, move yourself. Want another one?" He asks, leaning over me, his voice like honey and I'm the bear.

I turn my face towards him and he slides his tongue into my mouth, tasting myself. Pulling back, "Yes, please."

The third finger goes in and I start to really grind myself against his hand. Christian begins rubbing my backside with his free hand. All's well and I'm getting wetter by the second. Then SMACK! Holy cow, his fingers are in me, my butt throbbing now, and it's getting to be too much. He hits me again and then two more times. I come all over his hand, letting out a guttural cry.

"That's it baby." He pulls his fingers from me but doesn't let me rest. He pushes me back onto the bed and enters me swiftly. It doesn't take long for the white blobs to hit my eyes again before I'm practically sobbing for release. What makes it worse but oh so much better is Christian is going slow. He kisses me sweetly and I kiss him back hungrily. I don't know if I've ever wanted someone so bad.


	30. Chapter 30

KPOV

As I'm lying cuddled up in Christian's arms, I think about how afraid I was to meet him and how silly it seems now. Then I remind myself this is only the second day I've been with him. The second day! I know I didn't feel like this so quickly with Peeta. Hell, everyone knew it except him, at first anyways. But, I'm older now and I understand myself better because of everything I've been through. At least that's what I'm telling myself.

I pull myself back a little to look at Christian. He has that good sex glow about him. I'm thinking he's had that glow plenty in his life, though he kept his sex life very secret, so maybe no one knew? Seems a shame that he was so private, but I get that. If I hadn't been reaped, no one would know who I was and I would be fine with that. He turns his handsome face to mine and smiles.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, sounding like a child almost.

I smile at him and prop myself up on my elbow. "Well, one, I'll have to shower again. Two, and mostly this, I'm trying to figure out why I was so afraid to meet you. You're nothing like I thought you would be. I mean, Johanna was really pretty cryptic about her whole experience with you. Sex and more sex, that's all I got from her."

"Yes, but we have had a lot of sex." Christian says as if he had to remind me.

I feel my face heat up and look down at the corner of the pillow, playing with it. "Well, yeah, but it's been more than that. Hasn't it?"

Uh-oh, I'm not sure if I should have said that, at least not out loud yet. Christian sits up and faces me, looking quite serious. His tone though is soft. "How do you mean?"

Now I'm not sure of myself, not sure if I should say what I've been thinking. I do it anyway; it can't really hurt, can it? I sit up, facing him, gathering the sheet in my hands to work out the nervousness. "Well, I mean, I….well, I was actually sad being away from you, when you had went to work. And then there's the feeling more comfortable with you than I've felt with anyone in a long time. And then the kissing….wow..the kissing…"

His smile is wide and infectious and now his tone really sounds like a happy child. "You were sad when I went to work?"

"That's all you paid attention to?" I retort, though that's a good one to start with. He inches towards me, so that our knees are almost touching. Nothing can keep the smile off his face now it seems.

He puts his hand in my hair, pulling my face close to his, "What about the kissing?" He breathes out, making me shiver. His lips touch mine ever so gently, ever so carefully tender. I could melt, melt right here and make a really messy puddle for Mrs. Jones to clean up.

Christian pulls back, looking into my eyes, into my soul. I only thought that Peeta could do that with his deep ocean blue eyes. It's not lost on me that I'm thinking about him right now while Christian is trying to figure out how I feel about him. I lick my lips, where his touched mine. "Was your wife the only woman you ever loved? I mean, not including family?"

"Yes. Well, she was my first love at least." He answers, keeping his hand on my chin, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "Just as I'm sure your husband was yours."

I nod, "True. Do you think it's possible to fall in love as quickly as…well, like when Peeta fell in love with me? When I had no clue?"

He thinks about it for a moment, his thumb still caressing my lip. I want to bite the tip of it just because I can, but this is not the time. His answer will tell me so much. Finally, he nods, but I think he knew the answer as soon as I asked it. "Yes, I do believe in it. At least now I do. I should warn you though."

I automatically pull my head away, just a reaction, not intentional. "Warn me?"

"I can be a bit on the….obsessed side, if you will. Overprotective, overbearing, a lot of over the top I guess." He says, a shy, embarrassed smile teasing his lips.

"What do you mean? Obsessed?" Should I be scared now? I thought the rumpus room was the thing to be afraid of.

He takes his time, trying to figure out his words and crosses his legs in thought. At least he's very comfortable being naked and talking about this. "Well, I'll give you the back story on my wife. When I decided that I liked her, that I needed to see her again….well, I found out all that I could about her."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I admit, because it seems fair.

"No, not like I talked to some people to find out about her, but found out where she worked, lived, how much money she was making, her lifestyle, what kind of people she hung out with." He's watching for my reaction now. I nod, wanting him to continue. "I did this all without her knowing about it, before I went to see her again, I went looking for her and then ….and this is the really the bad part, I followed her."

I let out a deep breath, not even knowing I had been holding it. I bite my lip; I don't know what to say. He stalked his own wife before they were together. It's creepy, right? Not sweet, not even remotely romantic. And yet, he told me about it. I swallow and look him straight in the eyes, the same colored eyes as mine. "Did she know about it?"

"Not at first, but she figured it out and called me on it. Ana was a lot of things, but dumb was not on that list." He professes, his fingers playing with the sheets now too. Is he nervous about telling me this? "She told me I was overbearing a lot. I never gave her time to think about things, that I was too intense sometimes and she literally had to run away from me to get the time she needed to think. I couldn't even leave her alone to do that though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ana was from District 2 but had come here to live with her aunt to get better schooling. It was unheard of really, while Snow was in charge, but somehow they got it to work and I met her by sheer accident. I tried to make her become what you were here for initially but I overwhelmed her with how….how I was back then and she went to visit her mother to get time to think. I ended up making an excuse to go to District 2 and found her. Somehow I convinced her that I was falling head over heels for her, even though I had no idea what that meant."

"Okay…..now should I be afraid? Because no offense, but you're making yourself sound crazy." I state honestly. If he's going to be telling me the truth, it's only fair that I do the same.

He just smiles and nods, "I know I do. And I don't want to go through that again. But kind of unfortunately for you, I already know all about you. Well, except after your husband died. Actually, I guess after the rebellion and you were sent back home, no one really knew anything new pertaining to you except that you got married."

"Well, yeah, it's the unlucky part of being a Victor. Tours, cameras, interviews. It's annoying really and I'm glad it all ended. Honestly, nothing much happened when we went back. Peeta built another bakery, I hunted, and Haymitch raised geese." I don't want to bring up getting pregnant or losing Peeta though. That's a truth he already knows. "So, you're telling me that you literally drove your wife away because you were too…..much?"

"More or less. I really was bad about letting her have her own space and I tried to control practically every aspect of her life. But I didn't share with her like I'm doing with you. She really had to keep asking me questions."

"What wouldn't you share? And why are you doing it with me?" I shift myself so that I'm sitting up straighter, closer somehow and now our knees are touching.

Christian looks down at where we're touching and when I go to move, he looks up at me, "No, it's fine. This, here, I couldn't share that with her so quickly. I held a lot in, had nightmares because of it. I wouldn't let anyone touch me in certain places. You're getting a very different Christian Grey than she had. She called me her Fifty."

"Fifty? But you're what, not even thirty-five?" Just a hunch. Capitol people can look young forever if they wanted to.

"Thirty-three actually. It had nothing to do with age. I told her once that I was fifty shades of fucked up and I was. I am different now, you can ask anyone. Though my family still isn't really aware of my….sexual preferences. In fact until Ana came along, they assumed I was gay."

I burst out laughing. How could anyone think that this man is gay? Though if what he's saying is true and he was so controlling and a perfectionist, yeah, I guess. Not to mention how good-looking he is and how he can fill out any piece of clothing perfectly. I control my laughter, "You were really that bad?"

Christian smiles yet again, making my heart skip a beat this time. "No woman before Ana ever left my apartment with me. I would take my sister or mother to functions if necessary. But until Ana, none were actually ever seen with me. When your friend Finnick ratted out all those people I thought I might be questioned. Luckily, I don't swing that way."

"Yes, but Johanna could have gotten you into, well, not trouble, but she could have told people about your room." I tell him.

"Yes, but unlike the people Finnick spent time with, I didn't talk much and I guarantee even if I did, it had nothing to do with the Capitol." Christian simply states.

Somehow the factual statement makes me shiver and the thought of Johanna having been with Christian bothers me. It shouldn't, I didn't know him when she told me. Heck, I probably didn't even know her when she had been with him.

"So the women you were with after your wife died, you went out with them?" Same topic but yet different. I can't be too jealous of people I don't know.

Christian nods. "Yes, I took them to business dinners and balls. I drew the line at family functions though."

"Didn't want your family to know them?" I pry.

"No, I didn't want them getting attached in any way to women I had no real feelings for. Besides Ana and apparently you, I've never wanted to introduce any of the women that I had sex with to my family." He states putting his hand on my knee. "In fact, at tonight's dinner, you'll meet my brother and his wife. They have met the two women prior to you but also knew it wasn't serious."

I put my hand over his, turning it over and tracing the lines of his palm with my finger. Shyly, but purposefully so, I ask, "So we're serious?"

A very cute almost playful smile comes to Christian's pink lips. "Or just crazy."

I nod in total agreement, smile, and then shrug. "Could go either way."


	31. Chapter 31

CPOV

I lean into Katniss, kissing her lips, but pushing into her so that she lies back onto the bed. Pulling away for a second, I grab another condom, and then tell her, "Yeah, we'll take another shower after this."

She giggles as she stretches out beneath me. I want to go slow with her. But I think I want to do it somewhere else. Standing up quickly, I put my hand out for her. She takes it, no questions even in her eyes; she knows where we're going. She grabs the sheet with her other hand though and wraps it around her.

"I'm not that comfortable walking around your place naked yet." She explains as she tucks in a flap.

I nod and let her do her thing, but I'll stay naked. It wouldn't be the first time Mrs. Jones or Taylor saw me naked. I don't think Taylor is too happy about it though. We walk down the hallway to the rumpus room and I unlock it as she watches me silently. I wonder if she'll let me hit her with something a little harder. No harm in asking.

When I turn on the dim lights, she goes straight to the bed, dropping the sheet, braiding her hair on the way, and spreading out into an 'X' on the bed. Oh, well, this might work too. I put some music on, a deep bass thumping in the background while a violin matches it. It's an unusual pick, but then so am I. "Actually, I want you standing over here. I'm going to do something different."

"Oh, okay." Is her only reply as she comes to where I'm standing. I point up to the ceiling, showing her the elaborate metal maze on it and the shackles that hang down from it. "I'm going to be standing when you do this?"

I only nod and she cocks her head to the side. "One condition then, Mr. Grey."

Yes, she's playing along! In my authoritative voice, I tell her, "You don't get to make conditions, Miss Everdeen. We start here and end up over there."

She bats her eyelashes at me, something she's never done actually and bites her lip before turning her head to look at where I'm pointing. I stride right up to her and grab her to me. Katniss smiles, I think I lost this round. "My condition, Sir, is one kiss and I will put my hands straight up in the air."

I groan, but I want to kiss her, so it's not a total loss. Putting my hand in her hair, I yank her mouth to mine and kiss her hard at first and feel her melt against me. I soften the kiss and then make a path from her mouth to her ear and then down her neck. When I feel her begin to wind her arms around me, I freeze and then pull away. I want to be inside of her, but I want her to writhe and turn pink before I do. "Enough, arms up."

She dutifully puts her arms up and I encase each of her wrists in red leather handcuffs that are attached to chains, hanging from the ceiling. Just before I turn my back on her, I drop my head and pinch each nipple between my teeth. They're already hard and waiting for more. She gasps and her back arches, trying to get me to do more to her. "Will you let me hit you with something else?"

"Will it hurt more than the spanking?" She asks me, tilting her head to watch me walk over to my wall of canes, floggers, and whips.

"Do you think the spanking hurts?" I ask, running my hands over the leather ends of the floggers. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"Oh, I do, but it does sting a little, at first." She answers. I look over at her. I can tell she's curious and anxious.

I grab a whip; I haven't used it in awhile, so I take a flick with it against a candle in the room. It slices exactly where I wanted it to. I guess you never really lose your touch with something like this. I also heard Katniss suck in her breath and turn to her. "If it starts to hurt, say yellow, if it hurts too much, red. Okay? Just remember, it's not supposed to hurt though, it's all about pleasure, both of our pleasure. Spread your legs, Miss Everdeen."

She nods, biting her lip again, "Yes, Sir."

I remember one more thing and grab a spreader bar to place between her legs. Katniss just watches me with wide eyes, not scared, I hope. "This will help you keep your legs open for me. It's a natural defense to want to close them with what we're about to do."

She gulps and shakily nods again, "Yes, Sir."

Once I'm sure the bar is spread far enough and locked into place, I rise back up and look at her. She is a sight to behold. Her braid is over her shoulder, long and thick and her breasts are perky and full, ready to be touched, tasted. Looking straight into her eyes without breaking contact, I ran my hand down her stomach, straight to her womanhood. I feel her trembling from anticipation and I slide a finger between her folds. She is so ready for me and I almost feel like I'm going to burst right here, right now I'm so hard. Katniss is trying hard not to lose eye contact but as soon as she blinks, I pull away from her again and take a couple of steps back.

I flit the whip carefully so that it almost caresses her right nipple. She draws in a breath and I follow it quickly with another flick to her left one as she lets the breath out. It's a shaky breath, like the kind you get from when you're close to coming. It can't happen this soon though; I want to be in her when she comes. It would be interesting to find out if she comes from just the whip as well though.

I let another snap go and it hits between her legs, the end of it biting her butt. She groans and arches. "No moving, Miss Everdeen, try not to move." I warn her as the whip's end flicks against her sex this time.

I'm not doing this very hard; I don't really want to leave any marks, not when we're going out in a few hours. A glow is all I want her to have, a nice glow on that sun-kissed skin. I make a pattern though, nipple, nipple, butt, sex, breast, breast. Katniss is doing wonderfully and her moans are only making me harder. I change it up and the whip hits against her stomach.

She bites her lip, shakes her head, "Yellow!"

I don't think I hit a soft spot, but maybe there is scar tissue there that I can't see in this lighting. I decide to do two more rounds on her though before I end. Putting the condom on with one hand, I make sure the last one hits her right between her legs and she grunts in her anxiousness. I drop the whip and march over to her, undoing the spreader bar before I wrap her legs around me. Guiding us to the wall, I slam her against it, entering her swiftly and hard. I know she wants to have her arms around me too, so I reach up and undo the cuffs and her hands quickly go around my neck.

"Please, Sir! Oh, yes!" Katniss cries out as I pump into her. I had wanted slowly, but I also really want her and that's guiding me right now.

Trying to distract myself, I walk us to the bed never being out of her and lay her down right on the edge of it. Her ankles are up on my shoulders and I put my hands over her knees. I like this, standing above her, looking down at her as we have sex. Or make love as I slow my pace. She whimpers slightly and I put my hands at her waist, moving it in circles. Her eyes roll back into her head and her breathing turns ragged. Yep, I'm hitting a spot for her, so I keep doing it, just watching her face even as her hands are clawing at the silky sheets. I feel her tightening around me and thrust into her faster again but forcefully, making each one count. She trembles, encasing me two seconds before I release.

Her legs go limp and as I pull out of her, she curls herself up on the bed, seeming very content and ready to fall asleep. I climb in next to her and wrap myself around her. We have a few hours before her stylist gets here, a nap couldn't hurt. We'll shower when we get up I tell myself.

* * *

When I do wake up, warmer than usual, I find that Katniss is draped over my chest, her arm flung out to the side like she was trying to hit something away. I smile and caress her back, waking her up as quietly and gently as I can.

"Mmmm." She drawls out, not awake yet. Her head kind of flops on me, she really doesn't want to wake up yet and I can't suppress the laugh that comes out of my mouth. Katniss looks up at me annoyed.

I snort out a mumbled, "Sorry. You just look so cute all sleepy like that."

"Yeah, well, you should have left me alone then." Wow, she's cranky, this is a first too. Of course, I don't know a lot about her temperament yet, but we have time. She pushes herself off of me, rolling onto her back to stretch. She looks like a cat.

While she's waking her body up, I get up and turn off the radio. I had forgotten to before we knocked out. When I turn back to her, she has gotten off the bed as well and has picked up the whip. She's running the leather strap against her hand, feeling it, the weight, and the material. Katniss looks up at me, "How did you learn to use this? I mean, well, who taught you how to use this?"

"The same person who taught me how to use everything else in this room. Why, do you have a complaint?" I tease her, walking to her and taking the whip to put it away.

She smiles, shakes her head, "No, it was….it was interesting to say the least. Except when you hit my stomach." She frowns.

I go back to her, inspecting where I hit her. I can't see any scar tissue. "I don't understand why that hurt though, there are no scars here."

"There is, but it's small and you managed to hit it. I'll have to show you when we're better lighting." She explains as she goes to get the sheet and rewrap it around her beautifully naked body.

As we leave the room and she waits in the hall for me, Katniss asks, "How did you get into all of this anyway?"

We start back for my room and I answer honestly, again. I can't seem to not just tell her the truth. "Well, I was a bit of a lost soul when I was younger. Someone took me away from my own destructiveness and showed me intense discipline and I ended up really enjoying it."

"Oh. Did you like it from the beginning? Being disciplined?" She questions, dropping the sheet as soon as we get back to my room and heading directly for the bathroom. I hear her turn the water on in the shower and she stands in the doorway, waiting for my answer.

I shake my head, "No, not at first, not initially. She was almost brutal in how she taught me. I understand now why she did so, but I didn't appreciate back then, just like any other teenager."

"Was she young too?"

"No, she is my mother's age. It isn't relevant now though. The only contact I have with her is to do business. I don't talk to her otherwise." I admit. Katniss squints her eyes at me, knowing there's more to that story. "Ana didn't like that I still had contact with her, so I made sure I didn't talk to her about anything that wasn't business related. Even if Elena tries to bring up something else, I direct it back to business. She's never happy about that, especially since Ana died. I think she thought everything would go back to how it was before and it hasn't. Not in the least."

"Oh," Is all that comes from Katniss. She turns back into the bathroom and I hear the shower door open. I follow her in, wondering about her reaction to my explanation.

"What's wrong? You would want me to still be friends with her, the woman who taught me how to…how to punish others?"

"No, it's not that. I probably would feel unsure of myself if you did. It's just that I know how it is to have been a friend with someone and than …not. Of course, mine was for an entirely different reason." She tells me, soaping up her now unbraided hair again. I know she's talking about that guy, Gale. How would you continue being friends with someone if you weren't sure that it was their bomb idea that killed your sister?

I take over for her, massaging the shampoo into her scalp. Katniss leans into me, her back to my front and while still washing her hair with one hand, I wrap the other around her shoulders. Her whole body relaxes and she puts her hands up on my arm, kissing it in different spots. "So, you don't want me to be more than just business acquaintances with her?"

Katniss turns around, letting her head fall back into the stream of water. Putting her hands up to shield her eyes from any falling water, she looks at me and answers, "No, I don't think I'd like that. I would constantly wonder if she wants you back and if you would go to her. I know I must seem like I'm sure of myself and most of the time I am, but that would be weird for me. Is that selfish?"

I think about it for a minute, if the roles were reversed and I know what my answer would be. "Yes, it is selfish, but I would feel the same way, so I think Elena and I will stay what we are. The most I will ever see her for is to discuss business and I will make sure if it is over food, it will be a breakfast or lunch meeting."

"Ooookay. Why is dinner not an option?" She asks honestly. I'm sure she would never think twice if her husband had had a dinner with some woman he had known for a long time. Then again, her husband was a saint of sorts.

"It's just that Elena would think it meant something more than what it was." I tell her simply. No need to fill her head with any other ideas. I switch spots with her, "Here, wash my hair now."

With a sarcastic tone and a roll of her eyes, Katniss answers, "Yes, Sir."


	32. Chapter 32

KPOV

Once we're done with our second shower of the day, well, actually, his third, Christian insists on brushing my hair. I sit down, clothed in a light summery dress quietly, patiently while he does so. He's just standing behind me in a pair of navy blue boxer briefs that don't leave much to the imagination.

"Is Elena the one who runs the salon?" I ask him. His grey eyes catch mine in the mirror.

"Yes. It's something she did before I knew her but I invested in a new site for her years ago." He explains.

"Is that why you like to comb my hair, she made you do hers too?" I keep going.

His hand stops and he walks between me and the counter. Keeping contact as always, he tells me, "Actually I used to brush my mother's hair. It's the one good thing I remember about her. She had long dark hair. It's probably why I prefer brunettes over blondes. No woman who actually works for me is allowed to have dark hair. Too much temptation."

Christian smiles at that last bit. I stand up and hug him. Whispering in his ear, I tell him, "I want to be your only temptation."

* * *

Once we're dressed, we go downstairs, where Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen already. She glances up at us as we enter hand in hand.

"Hungry? I made a chicken spinach salad." She reports to us as she sets two big white bowls down. There's also a basket of soft looking breadsticks. I grab one as she fills the bowls. Smiling, Mrs. Jones asks, "Do you want a honey mustard dressing or ranch?"

"I've never had either, so whichever will taste better." I tell her before I take another bite of breadstick.

"Give her the honey mustard, Mrs. Jones, please." Christian instructs her. She nods and he leans over the table, "Trust me, you'll like the sweet and tartness of it. It tastes really good with spinach. If she made a regular salad, then I would have suggested the ranch."

"Oh. Well, I've had salads, but I don't remember what was on them." I admit, because I don't and quite frankly don't even care.

Christian sits back as Mrs. Jones pours some dressing onto our salads. "It was probably covered in vinaigrette then. Most don't stand out. Eat, enjoy, and tell me what you think."

I take a bite full of greens and make sure there is chicken with it. The dressing is quite tasty with it and I nod my head to Christian. "It's good. It seems like it should always go with chicken, but I've never had it before."

"No, there's plenty that goes with chicken. It just tastes really good with the spinach and everything else Mrs. Jones puts in this salad." He tells me before he digs into his own bowl. We don't say much else for a few minutes while we enjoy our food. "I know there will be a lot of food tonight, but most of it will be finger food so that everyone can try everything and not get too full. Even though it's a sit down, we made sure we picked all kinds of different foods in small servings."

I shake my head. "So you don't buy into that whole thing of taking a pill to throw up just to eat more?"

"No! No way. I like my food, but if I'm full, then I'm done. I can't stand it that people would conceive of such a thing as fashionable. I take it you encountered that when you were on tour?"

Christian explains before he finishes the last of his salad.

"Yeah, Peeta and I thought they were crazy. I mean, I wanted to keep eating food, but I wasn't about to make myself sick in order to do so. I like it this way much better though. Will there be desserts?" I'm picturing a delicious single chocolate cupcake and my mouth waters.

Christian nods his bronze head, "There will be a table just of that to choose from. You can look at what you'll want later, but there will be menus on the tables for those who don't care to wander."

"Well, it sounds like it will be fun." I say innocently enough.

"Not so much for me, this is still a business function. I have to mingle with clients, investors, that sort. It would be more boring if I thought you weren't going to be there by my side." He tells me, smiling. "Even my brother and his wife can't do much to liven up that kind of thing."

"Then at least the food will be good, right?" I finish off the last bit of my salad and breadstick. Everything was great as usual and Mrs. Jones has placed a nice tall glass of lemonade in front of me. I drink it gratefully; it has something else in it besides lemons and sugar though. "Mrs. Jones, what's in this lemonade?"

"Oh, I was trying something new; it's just a hint of mango." She informs me. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much so. I don't think I've ever had anything besides regular lemonade before." I finish the last drop of it and she pours more in.

"I'll keep that in mind, as long as they're in season, mangoes are easy enough to find at the market." She puts the jug back into the refrigerator and washes some dishes.

"The stylist should be here soon, so it's good that we ate." Christian says, looking at a clock over the sink. "Where would like him to get you ready? In the extra room or mine?"

"It'll depend on how much stuff he has with him I guess. Probably the extra room so you can be surprised when he's done." I say, wiping the condensation off of the glass in front of me. "Will I have any say on what he does to my hair?"

"Of course, if you don't like something, tell him straight away. He's getting paid well to make you look and feel beautiful. I think you're just amazing as you are, but we have to get dressed up for this." He compliments me. I feel the heat in my cheeks and shake my head. Christian reaches over the table and lays his hand over mine. "Don't ever think for a second that you are anything less than radiant."

"Christian." Is the only word that manages to come out of my mouth. I know that Mrs. Jones heard what he said, but she has no reaction to it and I welcome the silence that lingers for a moment before we hear footsteps heading our way.

Taylor comes around the corner, "Mr. Flavius is here to see Miss Everdeen, Sir."

"Thank you, Taylor. Go ahead and show him to…"

"Flavius is my stylist?! Oh my God, where is he?" I bound out of the seat, following to where Taylor was.

I hear Christian say to Taylor, "I guess she knows him then. They'll be up in the extra room Taylor, make sure there is a comfortable chair for her up there please."

"Yes, Sir."

When I see Flavius, I nearly run to him, skipping part of the way. I hadn't seen him, well, since my wedding to Peeta. He came out with the rest of my old prep team to help me dress and wish us well as guests. His hair is still orange and in tight curls, so I figure that must be how he looks all the time. His lipstick isn't purple at the moment, but a bright blue. "Flavius, I had no idea you'd be the one doing my hair and getting me ready!"

"Katniss?! What are you doing here in the Capitol? I didn't know you were here, when did you get here?" He screams right back. I direct him to the room we'll be in for a few hours, knowing him and tell him bits and pieces.

"I've only been here a couple of days. So, you work for Elena?" I know Flavius likes to talk about himself, so why not start there.

As we get to the room, I see that my dress has been laid out, as well as the undergarments and shoes. We go into the bathroom, where a high padded chair has been set out for me. Flavius puts his bag up on the counter and begins to take equipment out.

"You've met Elena? How are you with the Christian Grey, Katniss? He is as exclusive as they get here in the Capitol. Until he was married, some of us were hoping he'd come be with us." He admits with a wink.

I sit down and look up at him through the mirror. "Exclusive? How's that when he's so rich?"

"Well, yes, the man has money and obviously has taste if he's with you, but for years, no one knew what to think of him. I had friends who work for him and say although he pays quite well and fairly, he makes sure that everything is perfect. If it's not, then it's your job on the line quickly. From what I hear, he doesn't do second chances very often." Flavius tells me, in his whispering voice. It's like my regular voice, so I just nod my head.

"Well, he's been nice to me. Of course I don't work for him though. So, anyway, you work for Elena?" I want to redirect this quickly. I'm sure I'll hear a lot of things about Christian, but as he's already told me so much, I'd rather it come from him.

"Oh yes." For the next hour and a half, I listen to Flavius drabble on and on about how great it is working for Elena and how for the last couple of years, everything has finally gone back to normal for him. He travels a little more since it's not so frowned upon and was of course sad when he heard Peeta had died.

"I wanted to come see you, but I just couldn't figure out what to say or do to help you and then time just got away…"

"Don't worry about Flavius. Johanna was with me and of course Haymitch. I'm doing just fine now, really." I look at what he's done with my hair.

He has pulled some of it up tastefully in two tight braids that wrap together in the back. Since my hair is so long, he left some of it down, so that part of my back will be covered with it. He has even added two silver hairpins with small rhinestones to give my hair some "shimmer" as he put it.

Helping me into my dress after I get my underwear on, Flavius has me do a turn for him. "Are you wearing any jewelry? It seems like you should have a necklace since its sleeveless or long earrings."

"She'll have both and a bracelet too." Christian says from the doorway. I jump just a tad but am not really surprised that he couldn't wait to see me in the dress.

Flavius steps away from me as Christian comes into the room. He's wearing nice black dress slacks and a white button up shirt, the top two buttons still not done, with a black bowtie hanging undone around his neck. In his hand, he's carrying a red velvet flat box.

"These are for you." He says, opening the top. Inside is a pair of onyx teardrop earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. I put my finger to necklace, touching it carefully.

"They're so pretty, Christian, thank you. When did you get these?" I ask, not truly caring so much of the when but the why.

He gives the box to Flavius and takes the necklace out first. I turn around as he slips it on me and adjusts it on my neck so it is sitting perfectly on me. "Actually, I had Mrs. Jones pick them out. I'm not the best at picking out this kind of stuff, for events, so I let her do it. She obviously chose correctly."

I go to the mirror, both men following me. Flavius hands me the earrings and I put them on and slip the bracelet on quickly afterward. "Oh my God, Christian, they really are beautiful. I'll have to remember to thank Mrs. Jones on our way out."

"Let's get your shoes on, Katniss, let him see the whole ensemble." Flavius suggests, stepping back to the bed and grabbing my shoes out of the box. They are shiny patent leather shoes with about a three inch heel. I haven't worn heels in a long time and warned Christian that he should keep his arm around me for as much as he can to which he replied wouldn't be a problem.

Flavius is behind me, clapping his hands together, and tears coming to his blue lined eyes. "Oh if only Cinna could see you, Katniss! You are breathtaking.

Christian comes to my side, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "You are still the Girl on Fire."

I turn my head to his and he gives me a light peck on the lips. I'm not sure if it's because Flavius is standing right near us or he doesn't want to mess up my make-up, it's such a light kiss.

"I'm going to grab my jacket and shoes. Are you done here?" Christian asks, eyes never wavering from mine though I'm sure the question is meant for Flavius.

"Oh, yes, Sir, Katniss is all done!" He jumps back to life, having been busy watching us. "I'll just pack up my things."

"Of course." Christian says, finally looking at him. "I'll make sure to tell Elena that only you are allowed to do Katniss' hair."

"Thank you, Sir! Her hair has always been lovely to work with." Flavius gushes and lies as he makes his way back into the bathroom to gather all of his equipment. On his way back out, Christian gives him a handshake and I'm sure I see him slip something into his hand. I give Flavius a hug and kiss and follow him downstairs, holding tightly to the hand rail.

"Thank you, Flavius, for doing my hair and make-up. I'll be needing a trim soon, so I'll come see you." I tell him as he walks out, escorted by Taylor.

Christian is standing at the bottom of the stairs, having just watched us. I walk back to him carefully so I don't fall in these shoes. Stopping right before him, I look up and say, "Just so you're aware, I hate these shoes."

He laughs and turns, going back upstairs to get his stuff. I go to one of the leather chairs and slowly sit down. The dress isn't tight but it definitely hugs all of my curves perfectly. I see Taylor come back in and he waits by the door, I haven't actually talked to him yet.

"Taylor?" I lightly call out, not ready to get up yet.

He turns to me and takes a few steps in my direction. "Yes, Miss Everdeen?"

"Is that your first name?" I start out with simple.

His lip twitches as if he wants to smile. "No, ma'am. My first name is actually Jason, but Mr. Grey prefers Taylor and so do I?"

"Oh, okay, just wondering. Will you be taking us to this dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am, as soon as Mr. Grey is ready, and I will be there the whole time. Don't you need a purse or something?" He asks, pointing to my lack of a necessary item.

"Oh damn, yeah, I left it upstairs on the bed." I start to get up but Christian is coming down, holding my matching black patent leather clutch.

"I thought you might need this. Check it; I don't know what's supposed to be in there." He reminds me as he hands it to me.

I take the purse and look inside. Lipstick, tissues, a small bottle of lotion and an emergency tampon; yep all the necessities. "Yes, it's all here. Does that mean we're ready to go?"

"Did we get you a wrap for that dress? It may get chilly later on." He asks as he helps me up.

"No, we didn't. I didn't even think about it." I tell him as I keep my hand in his.

He shakes his head, "No matter, if you get cold, I'll give you mine. Time to go see the boring people now."


	33. Chapter 33

CPOV

When we get to my building, Katniss looks up at the fourteen story construction in awe. Taylor gets out of the car to open her door, but I rush out before him to do it. As I take her hand, I hear all the cameras going crazy and reporters saying, "And here is the man of the night's festivities, Christian Grey with his date. We are all wondering which lucky girl has made his arm this night."

When she exits the car, the cameras go even wilder and people are clamoring to get close to us. Luckily, thinking about it before I left this morning, I made sure that barriers were put up so that none of my guests would get mauled by the media. Katniss is momentarily blinded but once she gets her bearings and I have my hand on the small of her back to guide her, she gives a small wave to the newshounds.

"Oh my God, is that Katniss Everdeen?!" "The Girl on Fire, he is with the Girl on Fire!" "Christian Grey has topped himself this time; Katniss Everdeen is on his arm as his date for the night!" "Katniss! Come talk to us Katniss!" So many people are screaming for her to give them some attention.

She looks up at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

I keep walking her to the door, Taylor in front of us, blocking any wayward photographers away from us. "It's my fault; I didn't warn you that they would probably be here. It always happens when there's so many of the who's who in one spot. I honestly forgot about it when I finally got back home. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head but smiles. "Just don't let me fall in front of them, please."

I hold out my arm for her and she wraps hers in it gladly. The lights are blinking so fast that I think I'm going to have a headache if we don't get inside quickly. I try to walk as fast as I can but carefully so she doesn't take a misstep.

Once we're safely inside, Katniss looks up at the vaulted marble ceiling and asks, "This is your building, your company?"

I smile down at her, which isn't as much because of the heels. I like that I won't have to lean so far to kiss her, but when she seems so much more comfortable barefooted, who am I to deny her? "Yes, this is the one I have my main office in. I own four more actual companies here in the Capitol and about six other ones in different districts. But this was my first and where I started, so it's my favorite."

There aren't too many people lingering in the foyer but as we make our way into the first floor layout, more people are seen. Heads turn, there are a few waves and nods in our direction and I know as soon as we pass people, the gossip starts. We had any and all desks and chairs moved into another part of the building so that we could more or less have numerous round banquet tables and even a dance floor put in. The ceilings are high and lit up with dozens of streaming lights and a few chandeliers. It of course looks a lot warmer than during regular business days. The smell of flowers isn't overwhelming, but you can tell they're there. Katniss grips my arm a little tighter as we walk towards a group of men all chattering away.

"Ah, there he is, the host himself! You do put on quite a spread, Christian!" Claims one silver haired, pot-bellied man. He looks at Katniss and then smiles at me, a smile I don't like. If he dare touches Katniss, I will dismember him myself. "Ahhh, so we do get to see her, the Girl on Fire. How do you do, Miss Everdeen?"

I can tell by the way that Katniss stiffens at my side that she doesn't like him much more than I do. In a serious unflattering tone, she answers back, "I'm just fine, Mister…?"

"Why I, dear, am none other than the man you could have been with. I'm Mr. Jenkins, head of the water company here in the Capitol." He leans in and she leans back, so I move slightly in front of her. It doesn't seem to faze him though. He whispers just loud enough for me to hear him too. "Had you been with me, you wouldn't even have to be wearing so much clothing."

"Well, now, that does sound like a treat…. for a pig like you, doesn't it?" She tells him matter-of-factly. I laugh as we walk away to another group. When I turn my head, Mr. Jenkins is turning a bright shade of purple from holding his breath I'm sure. Hopefully he'll go explode somewhere else as I have too many guests here to worry about his over-inflated ego.

"Thank you." I hear Katniss say as we come closer to the next group.

"For what?" I really have no idea what she could be thanking me for. She just met one of my nastier investors, why would she thank me for that?

"For being the one who bid on me first. I'm guessing most of the guys who tried to 'claim' me as you put it, are a lot like him?" She tells me as I grab two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. I give one to her and she drinks it a little too quickly and makes a funny face. "Ugh, no more of that!"

I can't help but laugh at her and she swats my arm gently. "We'll find you some white wine, you seem to like that. Come on, I see my brother and his wife."

I spot Elliot and Kate just as they see us. I steer us away from the group we were headed to and go to my brother. Kate's eyes are wide when she sees who I'm with; I guess Elliot didn't tell her anything. We meet them half way and I give Elliot a handshake, pulling him into a hug, then kiss Kate on the cheek. "Kate, Elliot, I'd like you to meet Katniss. Katniss, this is my brother, Elliot and his wife, Kate."

"How do you do?" She greets them with a warm smile, a completely different person than the one from a minute ago. Katniss holds her hand out to shake Elliot's and then Kate's, which seems to awaken my sister-in-law.

"Hi, Katniss. I'm sorry, but you are the same Katniss from the Hunger Games, right?" She asks her. It's not her usual style, to be caught off guard. Kate was a reporter herself before she decided to write history books, new history books that include the rebellion.

"The one and only. Christian didn't tell you, I take it?" Katniss smiles at Kate, wrapping her arm around my waist. Normally I wouldn't allow such personal touching in public, but all the rules are breaking with Katniss.

Kate takes a look at us and smiles. "It's been awhile since we've seen Christian so happy. I guess you have something to do with this?"

Katniss shrugs her shoulders and looks up at me. "I suppose so. I haven't been this happy in awhile too."

I give her a kiss on her forehead, seeing Elliot and Kate smile out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head towards them. "If you'll excuse us, we have to meet some more boring investors."

"Oh, alright," She says, batting her eyelashes at me. I like that, batting her lashes like that makes her eyes look bigger, brighter, or maybe that's just how she seems right now, brighter, glowing. "Can I have a glass of that white wine first?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." I reluctantly leave her and find Elliot by my side in an instant.

He pats me on the back. "You seem very happy, little brother. What's she like?"

As we go up to the bar, I order her a white wine and myself a red. "She's…she's different. She is strong considering how often she has been hurt. I don't mean just physically, but she's lost so many people in her life and she's done well with herself. I think she may have handled her husband's death better than I handled Ana's, but she hasn't talked about it much. Hell, I don't want to talk about it either."

"Who would? I mean, you both lost people you loved, right? And you know we loved Ana, but it's good to see you smiling again, brother." He slaps my shoulder again before ordering himself and Kate a drink. We make our way back to our lovely ladies, who look like they were talking the entire time we were gone.

"I hope you two were only saying bad things about us." Elliot says as he passes Kate her glass. She just laughs at him and they give each other a kiss.

Katniss takes her glass and sips it carefully. "Much better. So, let's go meet more boring old guys."

I laugh, "They're not all old and not all men, Katniss. But yes, let's go."

Before we even turn to make our way around, my business partner, Ros, comes up to us. "Christian! Almost everyone showed up, not that anyone wouldn't give to come to a party thrown by you."

I smile at her, nodding. "Ros, I'd like you to meet Katniss. Sweetie, this is my business partner, Ros."

"Hi, Ros, nice to meet you." Katniss puts her hand out again and shakes Ros'.

Ros shakes her hand, but is looking at me. Once she has dropped Katniss' hand, she tells me, "Jenkins is having a tantrum over your date here. He's making himself look like a toddler who didn't get the candy he wanted."

"That's because he didn't and he won't." Katniss explains easily, not embarrassed. Ros nods her head to her.

"Good for you! I'd say if you two really want to rub it in his face, dance when the band comes on. Maybe he'll be so upset he'll leave!" She says, walking away laughing. Ros and I agree that we don't like Jenkins personally but he runs his company well. If he didn't, I would have taken it over long ago.

"Dance? There's going to be a band?" Katniss looks at me with a terrified look.

"Of course, why don't you know how to dance?" I pull her close, making her smile and she pushes me away playfully.

"Of course I can, but not in these shoes!" She leans up to me, "Please let me dance barefooted?" Her breath is right on my ear and I shiver from its warmth.

"Sure, but we'll dance after dinner. Come on, there's actually some people you should meet." I tell her, trying to distract myself from finding the nearest bathroom and taking her to it.

She pouts, her bottom lip sticking out just a bit more than her top and I kiss her before I can stop myself. Damn, what is she doing to me?! We don't have to move, as people are coming up to us now. First a few people from the office, mainly my head of security here and a few of the receptionists. Katniss plays her part well and no one else offends her. It's not until I see Beetee walking near us that I direct her away.

"Beetee!" I call out as he's heading in the other direction. The older dark-haired man turns around and smiles when he sees me. As we get closer, his smile widens when he sees who is next to me.

"Katniss?" He asks and as soon as we reach him, she gives him a hug.

"Christian told me you might be here." I hear her say to him as she's still in his arms. It must be a bittersweet reunion as he was the other maker of the bombs that could have killed her sister. Katniss pulls back, still holding his hands, "You look good. How have you been?"

Beetee is in awe of the woman standing before him. I'm sure she looks much different than the last time he saw her. "Katniss, I had no idea you were with Mr. Grey now. How long have you been in the Capitol?"

"This is my third night." She starts to explain.

I then notice a tall dark-haired man come up to the side of us. "And your mother wants you to go home tomorrow." He says.

Katniss turns to the voice and she grabs for my hand since I'm behind her. "Gale."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - Thank you to FriendofMags! You leave me with great ideas and I always enjoy your comments/reviews :)**

KPOV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him, the man who pretended to be my cousin after I got home from the Games. He could have passed too, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew the truth in District 13.

"Your mother called me, told me to come and get you, make sure you got home, soon." He says, unaffected by Christian standing right behind me. I feel him move to my side, wrap his arm around my waist.

"Katniss has been enjoying herself, why would her mother want anything less for her?" Christian asks him, forcing Gale to pay attention to him.

"I'm just doing what I was asked to do." He answers calmly. He looks at me again, "Are we leaving?"

"No!" I practically yell at him. Gale grabs my arm before Christian realizes it and drags me towards an exit, away from the eyes that have turned to us. I know Christian is right behind us, I don't think he'll let Gale get very far at all. I yank my arm away from him and turn to face my once upon a time best friend. "My mother hasn't cared about what I do in a long time, Gale, why would she now? And how the hell does she even know I'm here?"

"I guess Effie called her, does it matter? She's worried about you being here by yourself." He explains.

"She's fine and she's not by herself." Christian answers for me from behind Gale. He looks as though he towers over him because even though he's not as slender as Gale, he definitely has more muscles and I know he works out. I would think that one good punch and Gale would be knocked out. That's a horrible thing to think about the only person who really knew me for such a long time, but it's true nonetheless. "She's with me."

Gale turns around, "Exactly why her mother asked me to come and get her. She knows a woman you were with, someone you made go crazy apparently. According to Ms. Everdeen, you still take care of her medical bills."

"What?" Is all that can come out of my mouth. "What does my mother know about Christian? And seriously, what does she care if I go crazy, I already had a little in case she forgot about it."

"You were depressed, not crazy, there's a difference and she cares. Now would you just come on already, stop being so stubborn." Gale continues as if I were a child.

He tries to grab my arm again and this time Christian does stop him by grabbing his. "I don't think she wants to go with you, Mr. Hawthorne. I suggest you go back to her mother and tell her to call her daughter if she wants something from her."

"Listen, Grey, I don't know what you do with the women you're with, but Ms. Everdeen called me up and told me I have to make sure Katniss isn't to spend another night with you. I'm doing her a favor." Gale explains, as if that explains everything, pulling his arm free of Christian's.

"I still don't see why she cares; she didn't even stay with me more than a couple of days after Peeta died. Hell, I haven't even talked to her in the past two months. Tell her you saw me and that I wouldn't leave. I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time you lied to someone." I spit out.

Gale turns back to me, a hurt look on his face. It doesn't matter to me though; he hasn't been my friend for over four years. "Your mother wants you to go home."

"I don't really have a home anymore, Gale. I'm trying something new, met someone new, is that so bad? To move on with my life like you apparently have?" I ask him, moving to be next to Christian. He takes my hand in his and moves his body in front of mine again. I guess he likes to be the protector, which is fine by me at the moment.

"But he isn't right for you, that's why your mother sent me. What she told me of him, you need to get away from him now." He pleads with me. I look at Christian.

"Will you tell me what he's talking about?" I ask him quietly, looking him in the eyes.

He nods, "Yes, but not here. We can go to my office upstairs. Mr. Hawthorne, if you must, you may come up with us and hear what situation I'm sure her mother is talking about."

With a slight jerk of his head, Taylor is next to us in an instant. I have a feeling he wasn't far away, just unseen by me. The four of us make our way to an elevator in the main foyer. Taylor gets in last, making sure no one is following us. I don't doubt for a second though that they are all talking about us the instant we left.

I'm not surprised that Christian's office is on the top floor. There is a large waiting area with a huge receptionist desk revealed to us when the doors open. We walk through the dimly lit floor, Christian still holding my hand and rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I wonder if it's a nervous habit.

When we arrive to his office, Taylor actually goes in first and turns on the lights, checking the room before the rest of us enter. He nods and stands in the corner while Christian goes to his desk and I take a seat on one of the chairs in front of it. Gale just stands in front of the huge window that overlooks the Capitol with his arms crossed over his chest. When it's lit up this way at night, it does look pretty.

"Alright, explain it to me so I can get Katniss back home where she belongs." Gale voices, turning to face us, well, me, since Christian's back is to him in the chair.

"I doubt Katniss will want to leave, even after I tell her." Christian states confidently. "What your mother said isn't a lie per se; I do still pay for Leila's medical bills. I pay for a few different women's, if they got injured while with me. You can understand how they would get injured, right, Katniss?"

I don't even have to think twice about it. Christian would feel guilty if he actually hurt someone, I don't doubt that. I just nod though.

"Right, so with Leila, she got a bit too attached. I let her go and she stalked me and my wife for a short time. I had her committed to a hospital for her own safety and she left it once. It was during that time that she came after my wife and when we caught her, I sent her to a better facility, with better doctors." He discloses to us, well, more to me.

"So, she went crazy because….?" I want him to really explain that way Gale can leave me alone.

"I suppose she was already mentally unfit to some degree, but she got obsessed and wanted me back, wanted to be with me and for me to love only her. At that time though, I was incapable of love, until I met my wife. Leila knew this; she was jealous and something snapped."

"See, Gale, so him paying someone's bills is actually a very nice thing he's doing. Tell my mother I'll be just fine." I get up and start for the door. Taylor goes to it to open when Gale talks again.

"But why would he be paying for injured women? And how is he injuring them? Why aren't you afraid of that?" He asks, questions for both Christian and I.

I turn around and Taylor goes back to where he was standing still. "Because I know that if Christian were to hurt me, it wouldn't be on purpose and if he hurt someone it's because he probably wasn't aware of it."

"Yeah right. How do you know he isn't beating the crap out of them and paying for it so they won't say anything?" He throws at us.

"Listen, if you must know, one woman I had sex with had a bad reaction to something we had used; she didn't know she was allergic to it. Another was because a nerve was inflamed and we didn't know the damage that was done until she was taken to a doctor. She needed physical therapy because of it and I pay for that as I had something to do with the injury. I haven't hurt anyone, Mr. Hawthorne, without making sure that they would be taken care of due to something that I may have done." Christian divulges honestly.

"Have you broken anyone, _Mr_. Grey?" Gale asks, with an emphasis on the mister.

"If you mean, has anyone broken any bones….yes, I think one woman broke her ankle because of the shoes she wore and she missed a step in my home. She landed badly and we took her to a hospital straight away. If you mean mentally, as I have already stated, Leila was already mentally unstable, we just didn't know beforehand." Christian has no reason to lie about any of it. I'm surprised that Gale hasn't asked more in depth questions, like as to why these women would be put in the position to get hurt. Of course, it could have been their position that hurt them, especially the one with the nerve damage.

"What about hearts, Mr. Grey, you can break a woman's heart too." Wow, I didn't think Gale would care about that.

"Besides Leila, I don't really know, Mr. Hawthorne, as most of the women I was with weren't meant for anything serious. I have only ever loved my wife and it seems that without planning on it, I am falling in love with Katniss." Christian reveals. He isn't embarrassed about it at all.

Gale's jaw drops; as mine does too I'm sure. Falling in love? Could I really be this lucky?


	35. Chapter 35

KPOV

Gale shuts his mouth up as soon as he realizes how dumb he looks. I just smile and walk over to Christian. He pushes his chair back and I sit on his lap, turning into him for the kiss I know will be following.

"I hope its okay that I said that." He tells me, his eyes searching mine for the answer he's hoping for.

"Only if it's true." I respond and when he nods, I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"What the hell?!" Gale snaps, stalking towards us. Taylor steps forward but I shake my head and he just stops where he is. "Love her?! You love her after two days of knowing her?! Really? How the hell is that normal?!"

"Who said anything about it being normal? I just said that I was." Christian admits, sitting up straighter in his chair. I feel like I should get off of his lap, but so don't want to.

Gale looks at me, pointing at Christian, "This is seriously what you want, some guy who has actually hurt women he's been with, he just said it! Some guy who says he thinks he's falling in love with you after two freaking days!? This isn't right Katniss and you know it?!"

Now I have to stand up because Gale has pissed me off. Pointing right back at him and taking slow single steps towards him, "Was it right leaving me when I would have needed you the most? Was it right that it was probably your bomb that killed my sister? Was it right that you didn't even contact me after Peeta died?!"

My voice is getting louder with each question and I feel Christian rise behind me. Taylor has stepped forward again and I put my hand up to stop him. "No! You don't get to tell me what's right and wrong and my_ mother_ of all people certainly doesn't get to! So for whatever reason you owned her a favor for, consider it incomplete! I don't care what she said, she hasn't cared about me since Prim died and quite frankly, as I see it, she may as well have died then too! Get out!"

"Katniss…." Gale pleads stepping closer to me. We're only about a foot apart now.

I raise my hand to stop him. In a firm voice, as firm as I can make it, I tell him again. "Get out."

"Mr. Hawthorne, follow me please." Taylor comes to Gale's side and holds his hand out to show Gale the way.

"Katniss, really…just listen to me." He tries again and I turn away from him, going into the safety of Christian's strong arms.

"Leave now, Mr. Hawthorne. She has told you twice now and I'm not one to repeat myself." Christian tells him, rubbing my back. My eyes are hot with waiting tears, but I don't want them to fall before Gale has left. I don't want him to know how much he has hurt me, again.

"Fine. Bye, Katniss." I hear him hit Taylor's hand away, the door open and close.

We just stand in his office for a moment, quietly; Christian rubbing my back and the tears finally falling. I ask to no one in particular, "Why did she send him? Of all the people in Panem, why him?"

"Shush, Sweetie, it'll be okay. Do you want to leave, we don't have to stay." He tells me, pulling me into a tighter embrace. "I almost never stay until the end of these things, it'll be fine, I own the place, remember?"

A light laugh breaks through my lips and I look up at him. "But you said you would let me dance barefoot with you."

He smiles and kisses my nose. "If that's what you want."

"I don't want to leave, not yet, it isn't fair to have dressed up for it to get ruined by him." I pull away from Christian; shake my head, carefully wipe my eyes, and then shake out my entire body. "No, let's go eat and then dance and then you can take me home and make me call out your name."

His smile widens, "I think I like the sound of that."

I grab his hand, "Then let's go." I check my face in the reflective glass of his window before we go hand in hand back to the elevators. Just as it opens, I ask Christian, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what? Going to eat and dance? Yeah, whatever you want, Sweetie." He tells me, though I think he knows that's not what I was asking about.

We step in and wait for the doors to close. "No, are you sure you want to love me? With all the…baggage I have?"

He lets out a roar of laughter. "Your baggage is really nothing compared to mine. No, I think I love you a little more because of your baggage."

He grabs me close and gives me a deep kiss. When he pulls away, he just looks me in the eyes and says, "I don't think we came to be together by accident."

"I don't either." I tell him, placing my hand right over his heart and cuddling to his side for the rest of the ride down.

**A/N - This will be the last chapter of this story and I will be starting a new one, continuing from here. I just haven't come up with a title yet ;)**


End file.
